Vadász egy életen át
by Lasroo
Summary: A 18. század második fele különösen nehéz egy vámpírvadász számára. Nem csak azért, mert az ellenfelei a szinte halhatatlan vámpírok, hanem mert meg kell küzdenie az új, átalakuló társadalom rideg elutasításával is. Rá kell döbbennie, hogy ilyen vészes időkben, amikor az ember már csak az ellenségében nem csalódik, akaratlanul is átértékelődnek benn az érzések - OC!
1. Prológus

**Prológus**

**JOHANNA SWEARY**

Egy templomban ülve döbbentem rá, hogy az emberek igazából nem is hisznek Istenben. Csupán természetükből adódóan szükségük van arra, hogy higgyék, létezik valami, ami több, mint ember. Vágynak rá, hogy létezzen valami, ami ki tudja rángatni őket megszokott, monoton életükből, valami, ami megmagyarázhatatlan, ami varázslatos. Ábrándoznak egy olyan világról, amit nem ismernek, álmokat szőnek kalandokról, hőstettekről és varázslatról. Misztikus csodalényekről fantáziálnak és gyermekeiknek is erről mesélnek. Ám mégis mikor csak egy pillanatra eszükbe jut, hogy talán létezik minden, elgondolkodnak, hogy akkor vajon a gonosz is létezik? Azonban válaszolni már nem mernek, mert félnek attól, ami igaz lehet. Pedig talán jobb lenne ebben is hinnének, ugyanis a legendák a gonoszakról, akik piócaként élősködnek az emberiségen igazak. Olyanok, mint árnyék a sötétben, szinte láthatatlanok… de nem mindenkinek.  
Vannak néhányan, akik arra születtek, hogy óvják az emberiségeket ezektől a piócáktól. Nekik megvan az erejük és a bátorságuk, hogy szembeszálljanak velük. Nekik ez a sorsuk, ez az életük, a vérükben van. Én is egy vagyok közülük.

A nevem Johanna Sweary, vámpírvadász vagyok és ez az én történetem.

Gyakran gondolkodtam el rajta, hogy hogyan is jutott el eddig az életem, miként kerültem ide, de legfőképp, hogy miért? Végül is mindegy volt, hogy hányszor emésztettem magam rajta, mert mindig ugyanarra jutottam. Ez volt a sorsom, vámpírvadásznak születtem és a túlélésért való küzdelem edzett, míg én nem lettem a legjobb.

Tél volt, hideg, mindent elborító, tomboló tél. Soha sem szerettem az ilyen időt, ilyenkor a vámpírok még nagyobb előnyben voltak. Nem szerencsés, hogy épp most béreltek fel egy vadászatra, ráadásul egy állítólagosan nagyhatalmú vámpír ellen. Kemény küzdelem lesz, de ha sikerrel járok eggyel kevesebb lesz, és ki tudja, hogy még hány élet menekül meg, amit amúgy elvett volna az a szörnyeteg.

A kocsi ablakán bámultam kifelé, pedig a hóviharon kívül semmit nem lehetett látni. Néha halványan egy-két közelebbi fa feltűnt, de ahogy elhaladtunk mellette, azon nyomban nyomva veszett. Hátborzongató az ilyen idő, se látni, se hallani nem lehetett rendesen ilyenkor. Még a lovak dobogását sem hallottam a süvítő széltől, pedig nem voltak olyan messze és eléggé nagydarab jószágok. Nehéz egy feladat lesz a mostani vadászat, minden figyelmemre szükség lesz… és persze a szerencsémre.

Gondolatomból az egyik utastársam hangja rántott vissza a valóságba.

- És maga, kisasszony, hová utazik ilyen förtelmes időben? Láttam elég sok holmija van és még csak egy kísérője sincsen, ejnye! – mondta a szemben ülő tömzsi, öltönyös öregúr. Leginkább egy kedves apóra hasonlított nagy fehér szakálla és hatalmas hasa mellett. Bár bizonyára jómódú, az öltönye makulátlan, szinte újnak tűnik és az arany zsebóra sem egy olcsó darab.

- Aostába tartotok, remélem ott már nem lesz ilyen az idő – válaszoltam tömören.

- Aosta… Aosta… Az egy kis olasz falu közel a francia határhoz, nem igaz? – kérdezte a mellette ülő középidős asszony.

- De, pontosan.

- S mondja, kegyed miért utazik oda egyedül? Az a környék még nem biztonságos, főleg nem egy ilyen csinos, ifjú kisasszonynak.

- Rokonaimat látogatom meg – hazudom szemrebbenés nélkül. Semmi kedvem sem volt pont most bájcsevejbe keveredni. Egy harc előtt általában megadom a maga módját a felkészülésnek: órákat, sőt néha napokat is pusztán meditációval vagy elmélkedéssel töltök. Az olyan vérszomjas, barbár lények ellen, mint a vámpírok csak a tiszta elme jut győzelemre. Azonban most nem volt rá lehetőségem, hogy megcsináljam a szokásos felkészülést, még karácsony előtt le kellett vadásznom, ami már csak 8 nap… talán ezért is voltam ennyire feszült.

- Karácsony alkalmával, igaz? Ez igazan rendes kegyedtől, manapság a fiatalok inkább Párizsban töltik a karácsonyt, mintsem haza látogassanak, főleg ha ilyen távol élnek. – Ha nem épp egy vadászat előtt lettem volna és nem épp a felkészületlenség zaklatott volna, talán még kedveltem is volna ezt az öregembert.

- Már lassan egy egész napja utazunk és magácska még be sem mutatkozott! – Viszont ezt az asszonyt semmilyen körülmények között nem kedveltem volna, tipikusan az a fegyelmezett, szigorú ember, aki megjátsszotta, hogy büszke nemes, de az öltözéke mindent elárult róla.

- A nevem Johanna Sweary, madame! – mondtam a legelőkelőbb francia hangsúlyommal és az arisztokrata protokoll szerinti fejbiccentéssel. Egy-két éve béreltek fel egy vámpír ellen, aki a francia arisztokraták közt bújt meg, így nekem is el kellett játszanom az úrinőt. Most legalább már tudom, hogy nem feleslegesen töltöttem éjszakákat a protokoll könyv bemagolásával.

- No lám! Egy igazi úri hölgy, nézze csak Madame Giolseut! Meg sem tud szólalni! Mondtam is neki, amikor felszálltunk, hogy ne írja le kegyedet! Ez a csendesség, ez a szótlanság igazi finom női jellem! – Ha tudná, hogy ez a „finom" női jellem mennyi mindent átélt már! Számtalanszor voltam már a halál szélén, amikor azt hittem itt a vég, sok ezerszer ejtettek már át azok a szörnyetegek, és több tucat ember halálát nézetem végig. Nem is ez volt számomra a legszörnyűbb, ezeket egy idő után mind meg lehetett szokni. A legrosszabb, hogy mi mindenből maradtam ki… Mióta az eszem tudom erre neveltek, emlékszem apám mindig azt hajtogatta: „A szeretteid érdekében kell, hogy harcolj, az emberekért, az emberiségért! Ez a te sorsod" Nem voltak soha barátaim, nem volt gyermekkorom. Mindig tiszta észre és keménységre neveltek.

- Mondja Miss Sweary, kegyednek van férje?

- Nincsen.

- Ó, akkor a párizsi és az aostai ifjak még szerencsésnek érezhetik magukat! Nem minden hol látni ilyen földre szállt tüneményt, mint magácska. – Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is lesz férjem. Erről és a szép boldog családról már régen lemondtam. Régebben fontolgattam, hogy abba hagyom a vadászatot és letelepedek, de soha nem tudtam egy hétnél tovább egy helyen maradni, egyszerűen már mindenütt veszélyt láttam. Talán majd most ez a vadászat után megtalálom a helyemet…


	2. Aosta

**AOSTA**

Már lassan négy teljes napja voltunk úton és az idő mit sem változott. Sőt ha lehetett még szörnyűségesebb lett, ahogy beértünk a hegyek közé. Elviselhetetlen volt ez az idő, csak úgy, mint a kocsiban uralkodó hangulat. Mr. Fletcher, az öltönyös öregember Londonból és Madame Giolseu kellemesen társalogtak egész úton, mi több feltett szándékuk volt engem is bevonni. A folyamatos kérdezősködésüktől még az én tömör, közönyös szinte rideg válaszaim sem tántorították el őket. Tetejébe még a kérdések legnagyobb része a magánéletemre és a jövővel kapcsolatos terveimre vonatkoztak. A válaszok elöli kitérés közben jöttem rá igazán, hogy mennyire egyedül vagyok és, hogy mennyire nincsen eleje se vége az életemnek, csak a vadászat létezik. Evvel útitársaimnak sikerült minden esélyemet elvenni, hogy rendesen fel tudjak készülni vagy, hogy legalább rendezni tudjam a gondolataimat. Most már mindent kizárólag ez lesz a legnehezebb vadászat. A felkészületlenség érzete és a lelkemben tomboló káosz mellett ott volt egy rossz előérzet, ami már Párizs óta bennem van, miszerint semmi sem úgy fog történni, ahogy kéne neki.

Estére járt már bőven az idő mikor a kocsink, beért Aosta főterére. Az idő szerencsére már kicsit jobbra fordult, a hó már nem esett és a szél is eléggé legyengült. Feszülten, mégis kicsit megkönnyebbülten szálltam ki, a hideg levegő szinte rögtön megcsapta az arcomat és a friss hó is megropogott a lábam alatt.

- Tessék Miss Sweary, a táskái. Őszintén megmondva reméltem, hogy várni fogják, és nem kegyednek kell majd cipelnie ezeket – nyújtotta felém úriember módjára a két nagy bőrtáskámat Mr. Flatcher.

- Köszönöm – vettem el őket.

- Indulunk! Csukják be az ajtót! – szólt hátra az öreg és roppant mogorva kocsis.

- Kellemes ünnepeket, remélem még lesz szerencsénk egymáshoz – köszönt immár csak az ablakból.

- Viszont kívánom önnek is! – még végig sem mondtam, a kocsi rögtön indult és én már csak integetni tudtam, amíg a sarkon el nem tűnt. Őszintén megvallva én is reméltem, hogy újra találkozok még vele. Kedves ember volt és a maga módján szerethető is. De kimondani már nem mertem, a rossz érzés egyre erősebb volt bennem és most, hogy itt vagyok, ahol utoljára látták egy hete már a félelem is úrrá lett rajtam. Pedig hittem magamról, hogy erős és bátor vagyok, eddig soha nem féltem, az elszántságom erősebb volt mindig, de most… most tényleg félek.

Gondolataimból a hideg rángatott vissza a valóságba. Nincs mit tenni, azt kellett csinálnom, ami a kötelességem volt, még ha az életembe kerül is. Márpedig tudtam, hogy egyszer abba fog. Vettem egy mély levegőt, felvettem a bőröndjeimet és elindultam a legközelebbi fogadó felé.

Semmi másra nem vágytam jobban, mint egy nyugtató, forró fürdőre majd egy kiadós alvásra, hogy aztán holnap újult erővel kezdhessem el azt, amiért ide jöttem. Ráadásul holnap találkozom a földbirtokossal, aki felbérelt, elengedhetetlen, hogy pihent legyek. Meg hát nem tagadhatom, hogy az elmúlt egy hétbe nem voltam önmagam…

A szoba, amit kivettem nem egy fényűző lakosztály. Mindössze két apró helyiségből áll, egy szobából és egy fürdőből, amik hűen tükrözték a szoba olcsóságát. Egy kád, egy tükör, egy ágy és egy asztal… jó részt ebből állt az egész hely. Véletlenül sem volt egyetlen egy tárgy sem, ami több lenne az elengedhetetlennél. Nem nézelődtem sokat, minél hamarabb túl akartam lenni ezen a napon. A bőröndjeimet letettem az ágy mellé és igyekeztem minden egyes apró kis részletet megjegyezni, hogy hogyan is áll. Nem tehetek róla, több, mint 10 éve vagyok vadász és nem egyszer kutatták már át a felszerelésemet.

Az egyetlen dolog a világon, amiben soha nem csalódtam az a forró fürdő. Csodálatos volt, a testem már teljesen elgémberedett a 4 napos kocsi úton és fejem sem volt jobb formába. A keveredő rossz érzések felváltva kísértettek és még mindig nem volt ötletem, hogy mi is válthatta ki ezt belőlem. De nem is érdekelt, most már nem érdekelhetett, hisz holnap elkezdem a vadászatot. Lehunytam a szemem és bár a rutinos felkészülés elmaradt, azt tettem, amit minden vadászat előestéjén szoktam. Felidéztem azt a sok szörnyűséget, amit láttam, amiket vámpírok okoztak. Az apám, a testvérem és a tanítom megcsonkított testét és a vámpír arcát, aki megölte őket. Tudatosan hívtam vissza ezeket az emlékeket, még ha fájtak is, de felszították a gyűlöletet a szívemben és tulajdonképpen ez adta az erőmet és az elszántságomat. Éreztem, ahogy a haragom egyre jobban elvakít, éreztem, ahogy a bosszú vágya egyre nagyobb lesz bennem és éreztem, ahogy az elszántságom erőt ad nekem. Négy napja először ismertem magamra igazán. A félelemnek, ami nem rég elragadott már nyoma sem volt. Újult erővel nyitottam ki a szemem, másztam ki a kádból és néztem a tükörbe. Nem csalódtam, a sötétkék szemek határozottan és elszántan csillogtak vissza. Szinte legyőzhetetlennek éreztem magam.

Másnap reggel már nyoma sem volt a viharnak, a nap kellemesen sütött a friss hó pedig fehérbe öltöztette a tájat. Végre valami az én pártomon áll, vagy legalábbis nem segíti azokat a szörnyeket. Ha minden a tervem szerint megy, akkor ma lehetőség szerint mindent megtudok a vámpírról, holnap felbukkan és még napnyugta előtt levadászom és mehetek Rómába, ahol az egyház jóvoltából több tucat szentelt lövedéket kapok. Ami igazából felesleges, mert egyáltalán nem érzékenyebbek a szentelt dolgokra, sőt mi több egész sok a katolikus vallású. Azonban értelmetlen erről gondolkodni egy hétnél hamarabb úgy sem fogok innen elindulni, sajnos nem jönnek önként hozzám, ha hívom őket.

A fegyvereim és a késeim már rég makulátlanul csillogtak, amikor a nyolcórai harangszó figyelmeztetett, hogy indulnom kéne. Általában az ilyen találkozókra nem szoktam semmit vinni, de a férfi leveléből, amelyben felbérelt, egyértelműen kihallatszott, hogy nem igazán fűlik ahhoz a foga, hogy egy nőt béreljen fel. Tehát kivételes alkalomként úgy indultam el, mintha már rögtön vadászatra mennék.

A többi nővel ellentétben az utcán én könnyedén mentám át a térdig érő havon mert, na igen, nem nagyon szokásom a divat szerinti nagyruhákat viselni. Sokan meg is bámultak vagy épp összesúgtak és kíváncsian szemléltek, inkább a kardot a hátamon, mintsem engem.

A város maga gyönyörű volt. Mielőtt idejöttem utána olvastam a történelmének, hisz tekintve, hogy a vámpírok addig élnek, míg meg nem ölik őket, ez is segíthet a vadászatban. De az utána olvasás nélkül is megmondtam volna, hogy egykor ez a Római Birodalom egyik tündöklő városa volt. A régi vonások mindenhol megfigyelhetőek voltak, ahogy az ezeket kiegészítő új olasz építési stílus is. A város szépségein ámulva érkeztem meg a La Tiesstone nevű kávéházhoz, ahol a férfival találkozom.

Ahogy beléptem az összes szem rám szegeződött. Nem nagyon zavart megszoktam már, hisz a legtöbb ember nem hisz a vámpírok létezésében, amíg valamelyik hozzátartozójukat meg nem öli egy. A kávézó maga kellemes hely volt, elegáns vörös faldísz, kristály csillárok és a fal mellett ízléses bőrkanapék. A legtöbb emberen a kávézóban azért látszott, hogy mégsem Párizsban vagyunk, vidéki öltözetükből és a már csupán látásból felismert vidéki hozzáállás, ami mellesleg nem sokban különbözik a francia arisztokrácia meglátásától ha új dolgokról van szó, elárulja, hogy Aosta nem a világközepe.

- Miss Sweary? – hallottam a nevem az egyik sarokban elhelyezett bőrkanapé felöl. – Miss Sweary, örülök, hogy végre megérkezett. – ért elém egy középidős, enyhén kopasz férfi. Már messziről kitűnt, hogy ő itt a legbefolyásosabb, és erről nem csak az tanúskodott, hogy amint megszólalt mindenki abba hagyta a bámulást, hanem a vadonatúj párizsi öltönye is. Felismertem ezt az öltönyt, alig pár napja jelent meg Párizsban mikor eljöttem.

- A nevem, mint már a levelemben írtam Antonio Sevalstra – mondta miközben fanyar arccal végig nézet rajtam.

- Tudom. Mellesleg elhiheti nekem, hogy ilyen öltözékben jóval könnyebb egy sikeres vadászatot végrehajtani, mint a legújabb párizsi divat szerinti nagyruhában – hangom kimért volt és annak is szántam.

- Elnézést, csak nem megszokott számomra egy nőt ilyesfajta ruhába látni. Ha a haja rövidebb lenne vagy netalántán össze lenne fogfa joggal hihetné bárki, hogy férfi – vágott vissza mosolygó, kétszínű arccal.

- Megértem ha Ön, a finom úri hölgyeket kedveli, de kérem, hogy a jövőben a maradi felfogástól tartózkodjék a jelenlétemben. Ne felejtse el, hogy én fogom levadászni a vámpírt. – Nem voltam dühös, még csak nem is haragudtam rá, teljes mértékben megértettem az indokait. Azonban a büszkeség az amiből sok, néha már túl sok, jutott nekem.

- Értettem, megpróbálok a jövőben így tenni – válaszolt azonban éreztem a hangján, hogy egyáltalán nincs ínyére. – Foglaljunk helyet! – mutatott a mögötte lévő üres, fekete bőrkanapéra. Én csak bólintottam, majd leültem vele szembe, kardomat pedig az asztalra tettem.

- Nos, térjünk a tárgyra – kezdtem. – Mondjon el mindent, amit a vámpírról tud vagy akárki a városban tudhat. Ez alatt értem például a nevét esetleg, feltűnéseinek gyakorisága, ölési stílusa, személyisége és egyebek, ami csak eszébe jut.

- Miből gondolja, hogy ismerem a személyiségét? – kérdezte fájdalmas arccal, ami mindent elárul.

- A levelében is és most is mikor az ölésre esett a szó fájdalmat sugárzott. Megölte valakijét, igaz? Ezért bérelt fel.

- A feleségemet és a lányomat…. és a városban is több embert megölt már. – Én csak bólintottam, hogy folytassa.

- Egy éve kezdődött. Először csak a városon kívül ölt embert majd egyre bentebb merészkedett. Véletlenszerűek voltak a gyilkolásai, férfit és nőt vegyesen. Teljesen rendszertelen volt akkor még, volt, hogy egy egész hónapig nem láttuk volt, hogy hetente többször is felbukkant. De két hónapja az öldöklésének volt egy szemtanúja is. Igazából akkor lettünk biztosak benne, hogy vámpír és nem valamilyen állat. Azóta válogat.

- Ezt, hogy érti?

- Férfiak egy kisebb csoportja megpróbálta elkapni, üldözték, kergették, éjszakákon át az erdőt járták, de soha nem tudtak a közelébe érni. Azonban mire haza értek egyiküknek az asszonya vagy épp lánya halott volt… mindig csak akkor ölt, ha kimentünk, vagy ha sokáig nem kerestük…

- Játszadozik…

- Igen, ezért van szükségünk magára! – csillant fel a szeme. Minden rosszindulata mellett, ennek az embernek és még ki tudja mennyinek az utolsó esély vagyok a bosszúra. Ilyenkor akár ingyen is el tudnám vállalni a feladatot…

- Kerültek vele kapcsolatba? Tudnak róla valamit? Bármit?

- Igen… - A fájdalmas emlékek felidéztetése az, amit a legjobban utálok a világon. – Végignéztem, hogyan öli meg a lányomat az a szörnyeteg. Akár a sátán olyan! Vörös szemek, fehér bőr és az a számító ridegség… a gonoszsága… az, ahogy élvezi miközben öl.

- Beszélt vele?

- Igen…. – a hangja már szinte elcsuklott, de sajnos muszáj mindent tudnom.

- Mit mondott?

- A neve Aro és hogy élvezi ennek a kis városnak a vendégszeretetét…

- Vendégszeretetét? Nem mondott más egyebet?

- Azt még, hogy milyen jó, hogy ilyen közel van…

- Mihez?

- Azt nem mondta, hanem egyszerűen eltűnt. Mi a véleménye?

- Aro… ismerős a név, de nem tudom, hogy honnan… - Valóban hallottam már valahol, de semmi esetre sem jutott az eszembe. – Az biztos, hogy szeret játszadozni és nem a szomjúsága miatt öl, most már, hogy látták. Szó szerint mondta, hogy „élvezi ennek a kis városnak a vendégszeretetét"?

- Igen. Tudja, hogy nem tudjuk elkapni, ezért szórakozik velünk és… - nem fejezte be a mondatát, mert egy fiatal 15 év körüli fiú lépett oda hozzánk. Sápadt volt és szinte reszketett, amikor Sevalstrara nézett. De egy nagy nyelés után megszólalt.

- Mélységesen sajnálom, hogy csak így idejöttem, Signore, de hallottam miről beszélnek és… - eddig is dadogott és valószínűleg rosszul értelmezte Sevalstra tekintetét és abba hagyta.

- Ha tudsz valamit a vámpírról, fiú, akkor ki vele! – förmedt a fiúra a megbízóm.

- Én csak… Az utolsó áldozata öt nappal ezelőtt az anyám volt és titokban láttam, ahogy megöli és… azt mondta… nem tudom miért, hogy szereti a különleges dolgokat, hogy… hogy hogyan reagálnak az emberek… gondoltam segíthet ez valamit. Sütötte le a szemét a fiú

- Ezek szerint kíváncsi és ezért játszadozik, milyen… kétszínű és színpadias. – Ez bőven elég információ volt és már a tervem is megvan, hogy hogyan csalom közel magamhoz, amihez Sevalstra pont jól jön. Nem tétlenkedtem, felkaptam a kardomat és már indultam is, de még volt valami, amit a fiúnak el kellett mondanom. – Mellesleg, fiú, egy vámpír elöl nem tudsz elbújni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudta, hogy ott vagy – pont úgy reagált, ahogy azt vártam.

- Várjon! Hová megy? Van terve? – ért utol immár a friss hóban Sevalstra.

- Igen és ehhez magára és a kapcsolatára is szükségem van. Azt szeretném, ha beszélne a városban mindenkivel, hogy felbérelt engem és hogy biztos benne, hogy levadászom. Terjessze el, kérem, hogy itt vagyok. Írjon levelet messzebbi barátainak, mesélje a kereskedőknek, a kocsisoknak, az utazóknak mindenkinek.

- De ennek mi értelme? Nem jobb stratégia, ha lesből támad?

- Mint már a fiúnak is mondtam, egy vámpírt nem lehet meglepni. Akár fél mérföldről is kiszagol. Mindamellett, a vámpír szereti különleges dolgokat, így kíváncsi lesz rám és idejön. Nem fog megölni azonnal, hanem játszadozni fog és ha már itt van utána már megoldom a problémát. Ha megbocsát, szeretném felmérni a terepet! – egy fejbiccentéssel elköszöntem és már ott sem voltam. Nagyon reméltem, hogy tényleg eljut a hír hozzá, vagy, hogy legalább Sevalstra elkezdi terjeszteni, mert hát az arckifejezéséből nem nagyon éreztem, hogy értené a gondolatmenetemet. De hát pont ezért ő a földbirtokos és én a vadász. 

Az egész délelőttömet a város körül töltöttem, felkutattam minden helyet, ahol csak egyszer is megfordult vagy feltételezve megfordult. Jártam szinte minden áldozat családjánál, minden gyilkolási helyen, de mégsem jutottam előrébb annál, amit Sevalstratól és a fiútól megtudtam. Úgy tűnik, nem mindenkire fecsérli a szót, és még ha közvetlen közelről látják is, akkor is csak azt öli meg, akit eleve megakart ölni. Sok vadászatot végig csináltam már sikeresen, de soha nem találkoztam még ilyen vámpírral. Sevalstranak igaza volt, még ha nem is tudta, hogy mennyire, de ez tényleg egy nagyhatalmú vámpír. Csak azok szoktak ennyire számítóan viselkedni. A rosszérzésem kezdett beigazolódni, még ha a tervem jónak is tűnt, ott motoszkált bennem, hogy most tényleg nagy esélye van, hogy ott hagyom a fogam. Evvel egyidejűleg viszont egy másik megfoghatatlan érzés is ott volt bennem. Én magam is kíváncsi voltam már rá, vártam, hogy találkozzunk, hogy beszéljünk. Soha nem tekintettem a vámpírokat többnek, mint féktelen szörnyetegeknek, de ő tagadhatatlan, hogy több volt.

Délután a fogadóbéli szobámban görnyedtem egy kupac papír és egy város térkép fölött. Bejelöltem minden helyet, minden dátumot, mindent, amit csak be lehet jelölni, de nem jutottam semmire. Maga a térkép már annyira össze volt firkálva, hogy semmit nem lehetett róla leolvasni. Bár nem jutottam egyről a kettőre éreztem, hogy ott van, amit keresek, ott van a kiszámított rendszer a rendszertelenségben, de egyszerűen képtelen voltam észrevenni. Csak akkor gyilkol ha keresik vagy ha már több, mint két hete nem próbálták el kapni. Mindig a város különböző szegleteiben öl és kerüli a nagyobb feltűnést, de nem öli meg azokat, akik véletlenül meglátják… ez mind annyira értelmetlen volt számomra. Eddig azt hittem, hogy tudok gondolkodni az ellenség fejével, de nem. Azon kívül, hogy rájöttem, hogy a városban körbe-körbe halad sehová nem jutottam. Ráadásul ez sem segített sokat, hisz nem tudom pontosan ki volt az első áldozat.

A nap már lassan nyugovóra tért, mikor kiléptem a fogadó melletti étteremből, ahol vacsoráztam. A meglepően nagy zsivajt már oda bent is hallottam, de amikor kiléptem és megláttam mi a lárma oka, teljesen ledöbbentem. Pár tucatnyi férfi csoportba verődve fémsisakokkal a fejükön és régi puskákkal a kezükben egymást kiabálták túl. Szemben velük állt Sevalstra, aki látszólag csitítani próbálta őket, azonban mikor meglátott felderült arccal mutatatott felém. Nem hittem el, hogy lehetnek ennyire ostobák, hogy nem képesek megérteni, semmi esélyük sincsen? Haragos gondolataim közt kelletlenül közelebb mentem az összeverődött csoporthoz.

- Ez lenne, aki elkapja a szörnyeteget? – hallottam az egyik férfi öblös hangját. – Egyáltalán felnőtt vagy te már?

- Ha nem tudná, illetlenség egy hölgyet a koráról kérdezni, de megnyugtatom, uram, már a 25-ön is bőven túl vagyok.

- Ez nem jelent semmit! Akkor is csak egy nő maga! Mire menne annak a szörnyetegnek az emberfeletti erejével szemben? – kérdezte egy másik fiatalabb férfi

- És maga mire menne? Egy vámpírral szemben mindegy, hogy az ember férfi-e vagy nő – válaszoltam ridegen, mire a torkán akadt a szó

- Igaza van apám, kérem, hagyjuk őrá. Neki legalább megfelelő felszerelése van. – Ekkor láttam csak meg a tömegbe a reggeli fiút. Ő is puskát tartott a kezében, de látszott rajta, hogy csak kényszerből.

- Mit képzelsz, fiú? Hát máris elfelejtetted, hogy az a szörnyeteg megölte anyádat? – förmedt rá az apja.

- Nem, de… neki ez a munkája biztos jobban tudja, hogy mit csinál. – Igazából most meglepődtem a fiún, azt hittem, hogy egy félénk kiskölyök, de most megemberelte magát, amin láthatólag az apja is meglepődött.

- A fiának igaza van. Menjünk haza és bízzuk olyanra ezt, aki tudja, hogy mit csinál – szólalt meg mellettem Sevalstra.

- Ha annyira tudja mit csinál, akkor jöjjön velünk és segítsen. De magával vagy maga nélkül mi megyünk, hisz mi vagyunk a gyászolok – mondta ismét a legelső férfi, mire mindenki hevesen bólogatott, kivéve a fiút.

- Nem megyek, mert ez csak időpocsékolás. Odakint az erdőben, ráadásul sötétben, abszolút esélytelen a harc – mondtam határozottan.

- Rendben akkor maradjon, de ha elkapjuk a szörnyet, akkor holnap már nem akarjuk itt látni magát! – mondta majd társaival együtt elindult az erdő felé, azonban a fiú itt maradt.

- Hogy hívnak fiú? – kérdezte tőle Sevalstra.

- Juan, Signore! – hajtott fejet engedelmesen.

- Mi volt ez? A fogadóban azt mondták, hogy legutóbb négy napja voltak odakint – kérdeztem megbízómtól, hisz számomra értethetetlennek tűnt ez az egész.

- Ahogy kérte Miss Sweary, beszéltem nekik magáról. Úgy gondolták, hogy a vámpír már eleve a közelben van, maga meg idecsalogatja. Nem akarták megvárni míg a vámpír betör a városba. Mellesleg ha itt van, nem számít mikor mennek üldözni, a vámpír mindig öl, vagyis ma is ölni fog…

- Ezt eddig miért nem mondta?

- Igazából a felismerés csak most jutott el hozzám – válaszolt bűnbánó arckifejezéssel.

- Értem és mondja kiknek beszélt még rólam?

- A kocsisnak, két utazó kereskedőnek és küldtem levelet pár római és genovai barátomnak.

- Remek, folytassa, kérem – kértem, mire bólintott majd visszament az egyik házba.

- Mondja Miss Sweary, el fogja kapni? – szólalt meg Juan, aki eddig tisztes távolságban álldogált tőlünk.

- Igen, ezt megígérhetem. Mellesleg hívj nyugodtan Johannanak.

- Rendben! - mondta mosolyogva, majd már indult volna, de utána szóltam.

- Várj Juan! Mondcsak, általában mikor szoktak visszajönni?

- Hajnal előtt pár órával… miért? – kérdezte gyanakodva

- Nem lényeges, menj haza! – mondtam neki, mire bólintott és elszaladt. Én még álltam ott a hidegben egy darabig, az eszem meg csak zakatolt a felismeréstől. Ha hajnaltájt vannak itt és a keresés rendszertelen, akkor valószínűleg már tudja, hogy itt vagyok, sőt ő is itt van. Ha csupán abból indulok ki, amit Juantól és Sevalstratól megtudtam, akkor alighanem én érdekesebb személy leszek, mint ezeknek a földműveseknek a családja. Tehát ma én vagyok a kiszemelt áldozat. Feltűnés mentesen körbenézetem magam körül. Semmi. Az utcák kihaltak, a házakban még égnek a lámpák, de ezeken kívül semmi mozgás. Óvatosan a tetőkön is végig vittem a tekintettemet, ugyanis a vámpíroknak szokásuk tetőkön közlekedni, de semmi nem volt ott. Vagyis szemmel nem láttam, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy itt van. Feltűnően és figyelemfelkeltően indultam el a fogadóig, még a hajamat is jobban szétráztam, hogy a szél tovavigye a szagomat. Akartam, hogy kövessen.

Amikor visszaértem a szobámba kinyitottam az ablakot, pár percet nézelődtem csak úgy a semmibe, majd becsuktam az ablakot és elkezdem a lefekvéshez készülődni. Ha a városban van akkor ennyi idő és nyom bőven elég volt, hogy megtaláljon. A tervem egyszerű volt, magamhoz csalom, de várni fogom egy szép nagy karddal.

A tervem remeknek tűnt, az ablak egy csöppnyit nyitva, épphogy csak a szagom kiszálljon, a kardom mellettem az ágyba, a pisztolyaim csőre töltve az ágy alatt. Már csak várnom kellett, hogy ő is megérkezzen, mert tudtam, hogy el fog jönni. Már órák óta vártam és vártam, de semmi mozgás nem volt és én tehetetlenül megadtam magam az álmoknak.

Nem tudom mennyit aludhattam, nagyon fáradt és nyúzott voltam, amikor visszakerültem éberebb állapotba. Emlékeztem, hogy mielőtt jobban magamhoz tértem volna egy pillanatra felébredtem, mert fázott a kezem. Mikor kinyitottam a szemem egy kicsit, mintha egy férfi állt volna az ágyamnál és a kezemet fogta. Nem láttam semmit, félálomba voltam és sötét is volt, de a vörös szempár már messziről is világított. A következő emlékem, hogy teljesen felriadok, mert álmomban eljutott a tudatomig, hogy mit láttam. Kapkodva néztem körbe, de nem láttam semmit. Azonban valami nem stimmelt a szobába. Végignéztem alaposabban és rájöttem mi a baj, a kardom ahelyett, hogy az ágyamban, mellettem lett volna ott volt az asztalomon és az éle véres volt. Magam mögé néztem a lepedőre és a hátam alatt az is véres volt. Így kell nekem, megérdemlem! Valószínűleg elaludtam és belefordultam az élébe. De a legaggasztóbb még is csak az volt, hogy a vámpíron kívül senki nem vehette el. Az ajtó zárva, az ablak meg 10 méter magasban volt.  
Tehát itt járt… Aro…

Órákat forgolódtam álomtalanul az incidens után az ágyba. Egyszerűen nem tudtam felfogni, hogy lehettem ennyire figyelmetlen és béna. Nem példátlan, hogy akár napokat kellett ébren töltenem a vadászat sikere miatt, erre most pár óra után elalszom. Megengedhetetlen hibát követtem el, ami halálos is lehetett volna. Igazából nem értettem, hogy miért voltam még életben, ha rajtam múlik, akkor a vámpírnak egy megismételhetetlen lehetősége lett volna rá, hogy megöljön, de nem tette. Egyetlen logikus magyarázatnak az tűnt, hogy játszadozni akar, hogy csak felmérte a terepet. Ami azt jelenti, hogy mostantól nem a szokása szerint fog ölni vagy feltűnni… remélhetőleg akar annyira engem, hogy másokkal ne is foglalkozzon. Kétségek közt nyomott el az álom, de ennél a kétségnél volt bennem valami sokkal nagyobb. Most még jobban vágytam rá, hogy végre találkozzunk, még nagyobb volt a kíváncsiság, hisz soha nem találkoztam még hozzá hasonló vámpírral. Az utolsó dolog, amire emlékeztem, az a mély, vörös szempár volt, ami még álmomba is kísértett.


	3. Macskaegér játék

**MACSKA-EGÉR JÁTÉK **

Másnap reggel arra ébredtem, hogy valaki hangosan dörömböl az ajtómon és folyamatosan az én nevemet üvölti. Amint kissé magamhoz tértem és rendesen tudtam érzékelni a külvilágot, már könnyen felismertem Juan sürgető hangját.

- Johanna! Johanna! Kérlek, ébredj fel! – verte még jobban az ajtót. A szorongás elemi erővel tört rám, mert sejtettem, hogy mit akar. Sohasem fogattam valami jól mások halálhírét, bár ez kívül nem látszott. Az évek során annyira hozzászoktam már a halál jelenlétéhez, hogy kifejezés nélkül tudjam végig hallgatni a rossz hírt vagy épp végig ülni egy temetést. Lassan, nyúzottan keltem fel és nyúltam volna a selyemköntösömért, de az nem ott volt ahol hagytam, ledobva a bőröndömre, hanem szépen leterítve egy székre feküdt. Egyértelmű volt számomra, hogy ki tette át, ahogy az is, hogy amint lehet mindent jó alaposan át kell néznem és rendesen végig gondolni az éjszaka eseményeit.

- Johanna! Jo- - kiáltott volna újra, de közben kinyitottam az ajtót. Ziháltan, a tegnapi ruhájában állt a küszöbön.

- Ki halt meg? – kérdeztem a tőlem telhető legérzéketlenebb hangon.

- Senki! Épp ezt akartam elmondani! Signore Sevalstra küldött, hogy mondjam el, hogy ma reggel szeretne Önnel reggelizni – mondta örömittas hangon, miközben tekintette néha-néha elkalandozott mögöttem. Amint hátra pillantottam, rögtön tudtam, mi kötötte le a figyelmét. Az ajtóval szemben pont az asztal volt, amin a kardom volt.

- Esetleg… Esetleg megnézhetem a felszerelését? – kérdezte félénken a fiú, mire kicsit lassan, beletörődően feleltem.

- Persze, gyere! – invitáltam beljebb, majd becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót. Juan nem tétlenkedett sokat, a szobára csak pár pillantást vetett, utána viszont a kardot vette szemügyre. Határozottan emlékeztetett az ekkori önmagamra. Én is ennyire lelkesedtem az új fegyverekért, amiket a tanítóm saját kezűleg kovácsolt a legnemesebb ezüstből és acélból. Ez a kard is egy volt azok közül, tulajdonképpen ez az utolsó, amit csinált. De ennek már több, mint 10 éve, azonban a gyász még mindig nem enged. Gyakran ébredtem már arra, hogy álmomban sírtam, mert a múlt kísértett.

- Miért véres? – kérdezte kizökkentve engem Juan. – Mégis elment vadászni? Elkapta? Azért nem halt meg senki? – kérdezte egyre nagyobb lelkesedéssel és egyre nagyobb reménnyel, talán még egy kicsi örömmel is.

- Nem, Juan, nem kaptam el. Még mindig él – válaszoltam keserűen.

- Ó, az kár, de majd a következő vadászaton! – mosolygott rám biztatóan.

- Félre érted, nem mentem tegnap vadászni. A vámpír jött ide. És a kardon az az én vérem… - mondtam kedvtelenül.

- Itt járt… és maga… – látszott a fiú arcán, hogy keresi a szavakat, de nem találja. Csalódott, azt hitte, valami csodahős vagyok, akinek gyerekjáték elkapni. Hitt bennem, annyira, hogy még az apjának is ellent mondott. Na igen, ilyen a vadászok élete. Az a pár alkalommal, amikor a társadalom nem vett meg, hanem segítséget remél, akkor is ki kell ábrándítani őket, hogy a vadászok sem többek egy embernél.

- Legközelebb elkapom! De most menj! – mondtam neki még mielőtt rosszabb lesz a helyzet. Azonban még mielőtt elhagyta volna a szobát még egyszer hátra fordult.

- Én is szeretnék vadász lenni! – jelentette ki bátortalanul. Akaratlanul is megmosolyogtam a kijelentését. Ez a gyermek egyáltalán nem volt egy vadász alkat. Bátortalan volt, az elszántság is hiányzott belőle, arról nem is beszélve, hogy mennyire túlkoros volt. Én ennyi idős koromba már vadásztam, ha nem is egyedül, de vadásztam.

- Nem való az neked! Örülj annak, hogy volt gyermekkorod, hogy van szerető családod és hogy kedved szerint tiéd a világ, az lehetsz, aki akarsz. Örülj, hogy van lehetőséged – mondtam neki teljesen őszintén, mert nekem nem volt lehetőségem, senki meg nem kérdezte, hogy mit akarok. Láttam Juan arcán, hogy vissza akar vágni, de csendre intettem. – Most menj! És, ami itt történt az legyen a mi titkunk! – haloványan mosolygott egyet, majd elrohant becsapva az ajtót.

Ismét magamra maradtam a szinte üres, rideg szobában. Gyorsan kifújtam magam, fejben rendeztem ezt a beszélgetést, majd újult erővel kezdtem tüzetesen átvizsgálni a szobát. Nem volt nagy helység mégis bő egy óra ráment a kutatásra, amibe annyira belemerültem, hogy még átöltözni is elfelejtettem. Szóval ott álltam a kis szoba közepén egy köntösben és már majdnem csalódottan állapítottam meg, hogy máshoz nem nyúlt hozzá. A ruháim a bőröndbe, a térképek és a papírok az hiánytalanul asztalon, még a hajszálam az ágyalatti pisztolyokon is a helyén van. Igazából nem is tudom minek örültem volna jobban. Ha találtam volna valamit, akkor még több információm lenne róla, de mivel nem találtam semmit ugyanott vagyok, ahol eddig, de legalább a felszerelésem megvan sértetlenül.

Már megint egy olyan szituáció, amivel nem tudok mit kezdeni. Először remek alkalma volt rá, hogy megöljön, de nem tette. Ugyanekkor remek lehetősége lett volna rá, hogy tönkre tegye a felszerelésemet, hogy ellopja vagy bármi más, de nem tette. Egyáltalán nem akartam belegondolni, de teljesen úgy tűnt, mintha felsőbbrendűnek érezné magát, mintha nem tekintene ellenfélnek. De látta a fegyvereimet, mostanra már biztos tud róla, milyen vadászatokat csináltam végig és mégis. Valahol ott motoszkált bennem az érzés, hogy elrontottam valamit és mégsem nálam van az információ előnye. Azonban akárhogy is próbáltam nem tudtam rájönni. Minden jel szerint ő tud annyit rólam, hogy megengedje magának, hogy semmibe vesz, mégis nem találtam semmit, ami elárulhatott. Sevalstranak nem mondtam annyit, hogy az engem veszélybe sodorjon, nem beszéltem még a vámpírral, így én sem szólhattam el magam. Éjszaka… éjszaka nem történt semmi sem.

Egyre jobban kezdem érezni, hogy mennyire nehéz ez a küldetés. Ez a vámpír határozottan okos volt, leleményes és tudta, hogy hogyan hajtsa a saját malmára a vizet. Új tervet kellett ki tervelnem, még hozzá gyorsan, hisz holnap után karácsony van és megígértem, hogy békességben tölthetik a karácsonyt. Bizonytalansággal telve mentem be az étterembe, ahol Sevalstra várt rám.

Csinos, kis étterem volt, ami a régebbi évtizedek hangulatát idézte. A falon végig faburkolat, az asztalok ízlésesen visszafogott kovácsolt vasból voltak, ahogyan a székek keretei is. Nem voltak sokan, csak pár ember volt bent, akik bár hangosan köszöntem csak egy gyanús pillantással feleltek és utána ügyet sem vettetek rám. Lassan kezdték el elfogadni, hogy itt vagyok, de nagyon jól tudtam, hogy nekem nincs helyem köztük és soha nem is lesz. Lemondóan sóhajtottam, majd alaposabban körbe néztem. Megbízom egy félre esőbb asztalnál ült egy másik férfi társaságában és csak fél vállról intve jelezte, hogy menjek oda.

- Jó reggelt! – köszöntem mikor oda értem

- Jó reggelt! Engedje meg, hogy bemutassam Signore Francesscot! – mutatott be minket egymásnak. Fiatal férfi volt, körülbelül egyidős velem. Elegáns öltönyt viselt, bár messze volt Sevalstratól. Barna haja kissé kócosan lógott arcába, ami még jobban ellensúlyozta az öltöny keltette előkelőséget.

- Örvendek, hogy megismerhetem! – nyújtott kezet, amit el is fogadtam, majd leültem közéjük. – Engedje meg kisasszony, hogy megjegyezzem, nagyon meglepő számomra, hogy egy ilyen gyönyörű szépség ilyen munkát végez.

- Nos, ki mihez ért! – feleltem egy kényszer mosoly társaságában. Ebből a pár mondatából is már messze ki tűnt, hogy tipikusan az a fajta férfi, aki bár körítve, de minden nőnek csapja szelet.

- Őszintén szólva, eddig szerencsére egyik közeli hozzátartozómat sem támadta meg egy ilyen szörnyeteg sem. Meg kell valljam nem is nagyon hittem a létezésükbe! – nevetett rám, azonban mosolya hamis volt. Nem tudtam volna megmondani, hogy mit látok benne, a hamisságot, a kétszínűséget, a csöpögőséget vagy bármi más negatívat, de határozottan ott volt.

- Adjon hálát Istennek, és menjen innen, még mielőtt maga lenne a következő! – adtam neki a tanácsot, mire szeme haragosan megcsillant. Nem tudtam pontosan ki volt ez az ember, hogy került ide, mi köze a vámpírokhoz, de egy valamiben biztos voltam. Erről a férfiről leírt, hogy hóbortos babonának tartja a vámpírok létezését a vámpírvadászokat meg egyenesen megveti. Ismerem az e fajtákat, nagyon is jól. Tipikusan azok, akik a különböző tudományok pártján állnak, hirdetik, hogy a világ kiszámítható és eközben megvettnek minden régi dolgot. Természetesen van igazság abban, amit képviselnek, ahogy az is nyilvánvaló tény, hogy vámpírok léteznek és gyilkolnak is. A szkepticizmusuk kiirtja a népből azt az igen egyszerű dolgot, hogy higgyenek a sötétség erőiben, mert ha már hisznek, akkor nagyobb eséllyel védik meg magukat. Az ilyen, magukat felvilágosultnak nevezők vetik meg legjobban az olyanokat, mint én. Úgy bánnak velünk, mint holmi utolsó koldussal, és ha véletlenül netalántán szükségük lenne ránk, akkor is a legnagyobb titokban kell eljárnunk és a megbízás után minden ott folytatódik, ahol abba maradt. Továbbra is tagadják a vámpírok létezését, és miért? Mert ez a divat!

- Nem hiszem, hogy aggódnom kellene… - hangjából csöpögött a gúny és én is kezdtem elveszíteni a hidegvéremet.

- Mert mi fogja megvédeni magát? Az eszméi? Hogy kiszámolja, milyen gyorsan fut egy ló? – vágtam vissza gúnyosan. Szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Sevalstra közbe akart szólni, de nem tudott. Az étteremben is minden szem megvetéssel rám szegeződött, és már a pincér is elindult az asztal felé, hogy rendet tegyen.

- Nem értem, kisasszony, mire akar kilyukadni! – mondta megjátszott ártatlansággal, de szeméből ordított a lenézés.

- Ismerem a magafajtáját! Nagyban hirdetik, hogy a vadászok elmebajosok, amiért téveszméket kergetnek, aztán meg miután egy vámpír megölte valamelyiküket könyörögve jönnek hozzánk. Mi naivan segítünk, és mi a hála? A megvetés ott folytatódik, ahol abba maradt! – hangom veszélyesen halk volt, Sevalstra is alig hallotta, de jól láttam, hogy mindkettő nyel egyet. Nem hiába, nekem vámpírokat kell tudnom megfélemlíteni, két ilyen anyámasszony katonája már semmiség.

- Kisasszony, kérem! A többi vendég panaszkodik, a zaj miatt. Ha nem fogyaszt, kérem távozzon! – mondta nekem a jól megtermett pincér. Nyilván engem küldtek el, hisz én voltam a nem kívánatos vendég, vagyis jobban meggondolva a kényszer vendég. Sajnos már az egyszerű köznép is kezdi át venni ezeket az eszméket. Megfeledkeznek az áldozatokról, akiket legyilkoltak, kitagadják a vadászokat, a jósokat és mindenkit akik „természetfelettivel" foglalkoznak. Megállíthatatlanul egy új világ születik, amibe a vámpírok át tudnak osonni, de a vadászok nem. Ha nem olvadnak be, az új rend, az új társadalom elemészti őket. Valóban, nagy rá az esély, hogy ez életem utolsó küldetése. De nem azért, mert meghalnék, hanem, mert a világ változik, így nekem is változnom kell.

Dühöngve mentem ki az étteremből a friss levegőre. A hóval borított Aosta valóban gyönyörű volt, de ezek az emberek elcsúfították. A város szépsége összeférhetetlen volt evvel a mentalitással. Ennek a városnak a legidősebb épületei már több, mint 2000 évesek és mégis itt állnak, szinte megrendíthetetlenül, miközben a lakói eszméi, felfogásai, nemzetiségei folyamatosan változnak. Összeegyeztethetetlen…

Mély sóhajtás kíséretében indultam el a város széle felé, onnan pedig a közeli tóhoz. Valószínűleg itt ölte meg az első áldozatát, egy húszon éves nőt, miközben az vizet merített. Nem csúfította el a testet és a kelleténél több sebet sem ejtett, nem törte el a kezét, sem a nyakát, sem a többi csontját. Pedig nem egy vámpírnak szokása ez, vagy ép önkontroljuk hiánya. Mint eddig már sokszor, most is megjegyeztem magamba, hogy ez a vámpír más. Okosabb, leleményesebb, kétszínűbb… kifinomultabb. Magam is megmosolyogtam ezt a gondolatomat, nevetséges, hogy ennyire lenyűgözött volna. Bár az egész életem erről szólt, semmi másról, érdekességet már csak ebben találtam. De a neve, Aro, éreztem, hogy ott van az emlékeim között, hogy hol halottam, de egyszerűen sehogy sem tudtam megragadni a pillanatot.

A friss levegő határozottan jót tett, dühöm csillapodott és koncentrálni is tudtam már. Elmerengve sétáltam a fák között, csodálva a havas tájat, a hófehér avart. Annyira belemerültem a táj szépségeibe, hogy el is felejtettem, mikor kell letérni a keskeny, kis ösvényről, amin eddig haladtam.

Kutatva pillantottam körbe, hátha meglátom valahol csillanni a jeget, de nem láttam semmit. Mindenütt csak a fehér avar és azt megszakítva össze-vissza a barna fatörzsek. Már háromszor fordultam körbe, mikor az egyik fordulás közben a szemem sarkából észrevettem valamit. Nem fordultam azonnal oda, mert ha az volt, amire gondoltam, akkor megfontoltabbnak kellett lennem. Gondolatban végig futottam a tervemen. Gyors pördülés közben előveszem a pisztolyom és kieresztem arra a célpontra az egész tárat, remélve, hogy nálam a meglepetés előnye.

Gyorsan cselekedtem, sőt magamat is megleptem, hogy mennyire gyors voltam, ahhoz képest, hogy hóban állok. Már megtettem majdnem a teljes félfordulatot, már célra emeltem a pisztolyt, mi több láttam is a célt. Ott állt előttem a fák között kb. 50 méterre sötétarany-fehéres öltözékbe, de csak állt ott. Én viszont nem totojáztam, amint célra tartottam, meghúztam a ravaszt egyszer… kétszer… háromszor…

Három lövés kellett, hogy feleszméljek a pisztoly nincs megtöltve, és így nem is lőtt. Agyam hevesen zakatolt, hogy mikor szedtem ki azokat a golyókat, amiket este bekészítettem. A felismerés villámcsapásként ért. Elvétettem életem legsúlyosabb hibáját, azt hittem nem találta meg a pisztolyaimat, mert még a hajszálam is rajtuk volt, amiket mindig rájuk rakok ellenőrzés miatt. Így nem ellenőriztem a tárat… Kétségbeesett arccal pillantottam fel a vámpírra, de az még mindig csak ott állt. Bár elég messze volt, gúnyos mosolyát még innen is láttam. De nem értettem honnan tudta, hogy nem veszem észre? A merengésre nem ez volt a legjobb idő, egyik eddig hátratett kezét most felemelte és lassan kinyitotta ökölbe szorított kezét. A méregdrága, egyedi, nemesacél golyóim tehetetlenül hullottak a hóba, miközben a tolvaj szemtelenül mosolygott továbbra is.

Gondolkozás nélkül hajítottam el két, immár használhatatlan pisztolyomat a hóba és kaptam elő a kardomat. Azonban felesleges volt. A vámpír hátrált pár lépést, majd megfordult és indulni akart.

- Várj! Aro! – neve hallatára, arcán kíváncsisággal fordult vissza a vámpír. Visszahallva a hangomat, inkább tűnt kétségbeesettnek, mint eltökéltnek. Nem is tudom mi üthetett belém. Örültem volna, hogy menni akar, és hibám nem végződik halállal, de nem, nekem marasztalnom kellett! Nem is tudtam mit akarok igazán, emiatt hangom is a torkomon akadt.

- Súlyos hiba, kicsi lány! – szólalt meg végül. Hangja kellemes, szórakozott volt, szinte csengő, mégis volt benne valami, amitől hátborzongató lett. Hangsúlya azonban nem volt sem rosszindulatú, sem ölésre készülő, sem lenéző. Tényszerűen közölte, mint egy tanácsot. Miután kimondta, egy mosoly után megfordult és utána már nyoma sem volt.

Ledermedve rogytam a hóba. Tudtam, hogy nem szabadna, hisz még biztos, hogy itt van, de nem tehettem róla. A halálfélelem nagyúrként hatalmasodott el rajtam és döntött le a lábamról. Soha életemben nem voltam ennyire kiszolgáltatott helyzetben nemhogy egy vámpír még egy ember előtt sem. Igaz voltam már ennél sokkal nagyobb kutyaszorítóban, sokkal tehetetlenebbül, de mégis… soha nem éreztem ilyen közel magamhoz a halált.

Még mindig a hóban térdeltem és éreztem, ahogy nadrágom átázik a hideg hótól. De nem foglalkoztam vele, a lelkemben lévő feszültség nem akart csitulni. Az izgalom és a félelem keltette szorítás még mindig ott volt. Nem engedett, majd végül le is győzött. Rongybabaként terültem el az érintetlen hóban. Már az sem érdekelt mennyire hideg, vagy, hogy az avar mennyire szúrja az oldalamat. Csak feküdtem ott kiterülve a fehérségben. Barna hosszúkabátom gyűrődve feküdt alattam, míg egyik kezemben kardomat tartottam erőtlenül.

Több hibát nem engedhettem meg magamnak. Ha a halál lett volna a célom, akkor tökéletes úton haladtam, de nem volt az… Sokszor gondoltam már arra mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne csak úgy hátat fordítani ennek az életmódnak, a vadászatnak. Azonban akárhányszor próbáltam, mindig rá kellett jönnöm, hogy csak egy kiút van innen: a halál. Meghalni pedig nem akartam, bár jelen helyzetben csodálkoztam rajta, hogy hogyhogy túléltem? Miért tette a vámpír azt, amit tett? Tényleg ennyire játszadozna?

Igaz sok volt a megválaszolatlan kérdés, de ez az incidens után legalább egy kérdésre választ kaptam. Eddig azt hittem, hogy Sevalstra és a falusiak miatt nálam az információ előnye, de ez nem igaz. Nem tudtam, hogy hogyan, de ez az előny az övé volt.

Ahogy kezdem végig gondolni a fennálló helyzetet, összesíteni magamban, hogy miket tudok és mik a kérdéses dolgok, a félelmem úgy kezdet csitulni és átalakulni valami mássá. Először nem tudtam mivé, de ahogy erősödött felismertem. A vámpír igaz megnyerte ezt a csatát, de emiatt nem fogok meghátrálni, a háború még csak most kezdődött és én már alig vártam a revanst. Igen, halálfélelmem immár a semmié volt és már csak a vágy maradt, hogy harcolhassak ellene. Elszántságomba most valami más is belekerült. Eddig, ha elszántam magam, akkor azt másokért tettem, az emberiségért, hogy őket megóvjam, mert ezt tartottam helyesnek. De most, először érzem, hogy nem azért akarok vadászni, mert ez a dolgom, hanem, mert én magam akarom megméretni magam. Ezt az érzésemet erősítette mind a vámpír különlegessége, mint az emberek hozzáállása.

Belém nevelték, hogy van a jó és a rossz, az ember és a vámpír, a szörny, ami nem több, mint levadászni való préda. Belém égett egy értékrend, ami most összedőlni látszott. A vámpír nem csak „préda", hanem „ellenfél" is, az emberek nem csak a megvédeni való „ártatlanok", hanem a rideg, könyörtelen „társadalom".

Igen, ez volt az, ami miatt már Aostába való érkezés sem volt zökkenőmentes. Lyonban, egy kis gótikus templomban ültem és hallgattam a papot, aki épp a Bibliából olvasott fel. Akkor is ezen gondolkodtam és akkor is ugyanerre jutottam, de valamiért elvesződött a fejemben ez a gondolat.

Lehunytam a szemem és engedtem, hogy a félelem utolsó cseppje is távozzon, helyére pedig egy ismerős még is újfajta elszántság kerüljön… Csend volt, néma csend, mintha az erdő is csak rám várna. Éreztem magam alatt a még mindig szörnyen hideg havat és azt is, ahogy sikerül kizárni azt az elmémből. Teljes csend és nyugalom… Kezem újult erővel kulcsolódott rá a kardomra és szemeim hirtelen pattantak fel. Igen, le fogom vadászni a vámpírt, de nem az emberekért, hanem magamért.

Gyorsan pattantam fel a földről, majd többnyire leráztam a havat magamról. Körülnéztem még egyszer, azonban most nem láttam semmit, mégis éreztem, hogy a közelben van. Tudomást sem véve rólam indultam el visszafelé a városba, miközben azon gondolkodtam, hogy vajon mennyi idő telhetett el.

Mikor beértem a város közepére, a vásártérre, már határozottan sejtettem, hogy nem csak fél-egy órát voltam távol. Többen is megbámultak, kétségbeesett arccal nézetek rajtam végig, amit sehogy sem tudtam hová tenni. Az emberek többsége kisebb csoportba verődve sugdolódzott és többen is az északi város felé vették az irányt. Épp az embereket figyeltem, mikor meghallottam a jól ismert hangot, amint a nevemet kiabálja.

- Johanna! Johanna! – Juan sietősen futott kétségbeesve felém. Amint közelebb ért láttam az arcán, hogy sírt. Szemei vörösek voltak és meg volt duzzadva, megszáradt könnyei pedig az arcára fagytak.

- Mi történt? – kérdeztem óvatosan.

- Itt volt! Itt! Többen is látták! És megölte a patikus feleségét és lányát! – mondta sírva a fiú.

- Hol vannak a testek?

- Signore Sevalstra a patikus házában vigyáz, hogy ne nyúljanak semmihez, magát várja – hangja zavarodott volt, és akaratlanul is feltűnt, hogy megint magáz.

- Mutasd az utat! – mondtam neki, mire bólintott és futásnak eredt, én meg utána. Szóval nagyban akar játszani. Kijátszott egy kártyát és most rajtam a sor, hogy üssem, mint egy játékban, méregetjük már egymást mióta idejöttem. Így már minden stimmelt, a reakciómra kíváncsi, hogy hogyan lépek.

- Johanna, miért havas a kabátja? – kérdezte futás közben. Egész jól bírta a futást, rendes tempót tartott és még beszélni is volt levegője.

- Odakint az erdőben én is találkoztam vele, de elmenekült – láttam a szemén, hogy egy kicsit felcsillant, de azon nyomban el is veszett.

- De nem sérült meg súlyosan… - mondta csüggedten, már ha lehetett zihálás mellett csüggedten beszélni.

- Egy vámpírt vagy megölsz, vagy nem. Nincs olyan, hogy megsebesíted. Nagyon gyorsan regenerálódnak – feleltem száraz hangon. Több szó nem esett köztünk, ahogy keresztülfutottunk a város főutcáján. Közeledve a célunkhoz az emberek száma is jelentősen gyarapodott, a fél város már idecsődült. Ekkora tömegben akaratlanul is meghallottam egy pár ellenem irányuló kijelentést és megszólalást. Többek közt a „Hol volt?", „Miért nem volt itt?", „Ha fele annyira jó lenne, mint mondják, akkor már rég levadászta volna!". A közvélemény már erősen ellenem irányult, azonban én nem vettem magamra, már nem. Már csak egy kérdés foglalkoztatott: Vajon itt van még?

Egyszerű, kicsi, fa alapú épület volt az, amelyiknél Juannal megálltunk. Rendes, kis tömeg gyűlt a ház köré, akik annyira közre fogták azt, hogy szinte lehetetlen volt megközelíteni. Az emberek egymást lökdösték, hogy lássanak valamit, hogy új információkat szerezzenek. Én személy szerint jó hangulatomban sem viseltem jó szemmel az ilyeneket, főleg nem most. Amíg Juan eredménytelenül próbált utat törni, én egyszerűen megoldva a problémát, előrántottam a kardomat és az előttem álló férfi hátához illesztettem.

- El az utamból! – mondtam érzéketlen hangon. A várt hatás nem maradt el, a férfi halálra rémült arccal tuszkolta magát arrébb és vele együtt az egész tömeg utat nyitott nekem. Kényelmesen sétáltam előre és mentem be a házba, miközben megmondtam Juannak, hogy inkább menjen haza.

Az épület belülről sem volt fényűzőbb, mint kívülről. A bejárati ajtó egy szűkös, sötét előszobaszerűségbe nyílt, ahol nem kellőnél több holmi aligha volt megtalálható. Egy kisebb asztal, körülötte székek, kandalló és egy könyvespolc, ami előtt egy fotel állt. Egy férfi ült benne, fejét a kezébe hajtotta és keservesen zokogott. Akár mennyire is tudom néha utálni az embereket és akár mennyire is vannak hibáik, akkor is, szívszaggató tud lenni egy ilyen ember, aki egy napon vesztette el mindenét egy nappal karácsony előtt. Tehetetlenül álltam meg tisztes távolságba tőle és csak figyeltem, ahogy könnyei a padlót áztatják és, ahogy egyre csak ismételgeti, hogy „Miért?".

Még mielőtt teljesen elérzékenyültem volna, Sevalstra jött ki az egyik szobából, azonban a férfi őt sem vette észre vagy nem is figyelt rá. Megbízóm rögtön felém jött szomorú arckifejezéssel.

- Jó barátom volt az asszony, a lánya pedig egyenesen egy tündér volt – mondta lehangoltan mikor odaért hozzám. Hangja a férj miatt halk volt, én magam is alig hallottam, mégis szavai tisztán csengettek a fülemben.

- Részvétem! – válaszoltam ugyanolyan halkan, azonban nem néztem a szemébe, csak a síró férfit néztem még mindig.

- Hallottam, hogy kiment a tóhoz. Talált valamit? – váltott témát.

- Találkoztam vele… okos és ravasz ezért játszik – válaszoltam miközben fejemmel az ajtó felé intettem ahonnan Sevalstra is kijött. Ő csak bólintott és bementünk a szobába. A két test érintetlenül, alvadt vérben feküdve terült el a padlón, szinte egymás mellett. Mellettük pedig egy fehérköpenyes idősebb ember állt, valószínűleg az orvos szakértő. Mialatt közelebb mentem és alaposabban megnéztem a testeket folytattam, immár hangosabban, azt, amit kint elkezdtem. - Én lettem a célpont és most felméri a képességeimet, kíváncsi, hogy hogyan fogadom, hogyan reagálok.

- De akkor most is itt van! – jött rá Sevalstra a lényegre. Én csak bólintottam és közben oda sem figyeltem. – Szólni kell az embereknek!

- Nem. Egyelőre most csak figyel, ha figyelmeztetnénk a várost, kitörne a pánik és akkor biztos, hogy előjönne. Azt meg nem akarjuk, ugye? – immár rá néztem, mire határozatlanul bólintott. – Mellesleg, biztos vagyok benne, hogy már legalább három napja itt van és nem is hagyta el a város környékét.

- Miért ilyen biztos? – kérdezte megbízóm értetlenül.

- Tegnap éjszaka is ott volt a fogadóban, a szobámban, ma is kint az erdőben és itt a városban. Azonban maga csak az érkezésem másnapján kezdte híresztelni, hogy itt vagyok.

- De ez mit jelent?

- Azt, hogy beolvadt közénk és tud mindent – mondta hallgatagon az eddig hallgató orvos. – Elnézést a nevem Carlo Vitreesla, a helyi orvos – mutatkozott be egy fejbiccentéssel.

- Örvendek! Igen, valószínűleg tudta, hogy jövök.

- De, hogy szerezte meg ezt az információt? A saját anyámnak sem mondtam el, hogy vadászt bérelek! – fakadt ki Sevalstra.

- Nem tudom… - álltam fel az eddigi, guggoló helyzetemből. – Nincsenek eltörve a csontjaik, nincs kicsavarva a nyakuk és nincsenek további zúzódások a nyakukon. Kétségkívül ez ő!

- Nem értem! Most mit tesz? Holnap… - kezdte, de nem tudta befejezni, mert kimentem a szobából. A férfi kint már nem zokogott, hanem üveges szemekkel meredt maga elé. Valami és valami mély gyűlölet sugárzott belőle, végtelen szomorúság és elveszettség. Mintha evvel elvesztette volna a helyét a világban. Evvel végleg eldöntöttem mit teszek. A városlakók csak hátráltatnak és feszülté tettek, olyan helyre kellett mennem, ahol önmagam lehetek.

- Várjon! Most mit csinál? Van terve? – ért utol a szoba közepén.

- Megígértem, hogy a karácsony békeségbe lesz és ehhez is tartom magam. Vennék magától egy jó lovat, nem, nem is jót, a legjobbat!

- Minek? Kimegy levadászni?

- Elindulok délnek, akkor követni fog és messze innen befejezem ezt a vadászatot, aztán a fejét visszahozom, így békességbe tölthetik az ünnepeket.

- Na de! Még ha követni is fogja, mi lesz a bőröndjeivel?

- Emiatt ne aggódjon, ismerek valakit a városban, aki szívesen vigyáz a felszerelésemre! – mosolyogtam Sevalstrara, mire az beletörődően sóhajtott egyet. Na igen, ez lesz a legjobb, ha odakint vagyok, akkor nem kell a városiak miatt aggódnom és nem kell őket is bele számolni a terveibe. Sokkal hatékonyabb tudok így vadászni. Odakint nem tud logikázgatni, játszadozni, mert nem lesz kivel. Csak ketten, ahol már nincs több macska-egér játék.


	4. Vadászat a véksőkig

Hosszú időbe telt, míg elmagyaráztam Sevalstranak, hogy miért tettem ezt. Bár nem hittem, hogy igazán megértett, azonban be kellett vallanom, hogy magamat is nehezen értettem. Eddig erősen hittem, hogy mindenki úgy és ott él ahová született és képtelen megtagadni önmagát. Hittem, hogy ez rám is igaz, de tévedtem. Ahogy az elmúlt 3 napban viselkedtem, az teljesen ellentéte volt, az eszméimnek, a hitemnek és a racionális gondolkodásnak. Eddig is egyedül dolgoztam, de lelkemben mindig ott volt, hogy az emberek bíznak bennem számítanak rám. De most nem. A társadalom elutasít, hát én is elutasítom őket. A vámpírok körül forog az életem, így az egyetlen dolgot csinálom, amivel még bizonyíthatom magamnak, hogy létezem. Szemtől szembe, egyedül megyek a vámpírhoz.

Bőven délutánra járhatott az idő, amikor megálltam Juanék háza előtt. Már mindent elintéztem, egy barna, bőr, közepes táskába összepakoltam mindent, ami az útra kelhetett. Egy váltás ruha, egy kisebb sátor, rengeteg kis csecse-becse és legfőképp a felszerelésem fontosabb részei, ami a négy pisztolyomból, azok összes golyóiból, kardomból és különböző késekből állt. Sevalstratól megvettem a legjobb lovát, egy gyönyörű, sötétbarna csődört. Lidérc volt a neve és roppant okos jószág volt, közel se olyan, mint amik a postakocsit húzták. Amikor kifizettem a ló árát, ami igen csak búsás volt, meglepődtem megbízómon, a bérem felét előre odaadta és bűnbánóan bocsánatot kért a saját és a város viselkedéséért.

Így tehát, indulásra készen álltam az ajtó előtt, bízva, hogy a fiú nyitja ki az ajtót.

- Johanna! – derült fel a még mindig szomorú arca, mikor ajtót nyitott.

- Szervusz Juan! Beszélni szeretnék veled – mondtam és fejemmel a házuk melletti kis fához intettem, hogy jöjjön velem. Nem habozott, becsukta az ajtót és követett.

- Mi a baj Johanna? – kérdezte, mikor a fához értünk és meglátta a két bőröndömet.

- Bízhatok benned?

- Igen! – nem válaszolt rögtön, de utána arca elszánt lett és határozottan bólintott. Ez a kölyök, bár nem született avval a képességgel, hogy legyen esélye a vámpírokkal szemben, mégis a szíve a helyén volt hozzá. Lehet, hogy ő lesz a következő generáció új vadásza? Az új nemzedéké ahol a vadászat már tanulható? Ki tudja, lehetséges.

- Még ma el hagyom a várost, de nem kell aggódnod én kellek neki, követni fog, ti biztonságba lesztek – kezdetem színtelen hangon.

- Johanna! Te mondtad, hogy oda kint nincs esély ellene! – válaszolt zavartan.

- Igen, de hidd el meg tudom oldani a helyzetet. Azonban mivel lóval megyek egyedül, a felszerelésem nagy részét itt kell hagynom, kell valaki, aki megőrzi nekem – folytattam, miközben jelentőség teljesen rá néztem, mire újra felcsillant a szeme.

- Vigyázni fogok rá, akár örökké is! Jobban fogom óvni, mint a szemem fényét! – mondta izgatottan, amit én csak megmosolyogtam, majd átadtam neki a két táskát.

- Azonban, nem tudhat róla senki sem és legfőképp nem találhatja meg senki sem!

- Nem fogja! Van egy biztos kis bunkerem nem messze innen! Apám sem tud róla! – mondta, akár egy elszánt katona.

- Rendben van. Nos, akkor a viszontlátásra! – mondtam és elindultam vissza a lovamhoz, de Juan hangja megállított.

- Te egy nagyszerű ember vagy és… vigyázz magadra Johanna! – mondta búcsúzóul szinte könnyezve.

- Te meg remek férfi leszel! – viszonoztam a bókot mosolyogva, majd folytattam az utamat. Bár hátat fordítottam már neki, még mindig éreztem, hogy ott áll és engem bámul. Furcsa, olyan volt, mintha azt mondtam volna neki és Sevalstranak is, hogy soha többet nem jövök vissza. Igaz nem pár napról van szó, de nem is örökké. Kellemetlen és keserű érzésekkel ültem fel a lóra. Bár csak három napot töltöttem itt és a hangulat is meglehetősen negatív volt, még is valamilyen szinten szomorúvá tesz, hogy itt kell hagynom ezt a csodás várost.

Lassan ügetve mentem ki a városból, jól megnézve minden házat, minden tornyot, minden épületet. A kis, új építésű városházát, a városhoz túl nagy régi templomot, az omladozó falú fogadót, ahol megszálltam és a középkori bástyát, ami egyedül árválkodott a város szélén. Fejembe véstem minden egyes arcot. Az értetlen kisgyerekét, aki nem tudja mi folyik itt és csak a karácsonyra vár. A zavaros tekintetű ifjakét, akik nem tudják eldönteni, hogy apáik mellett álljanak-e vagy sem. Az elítélő felnőtt generáció arcát, akiket bekebelezett a felvilágosodás álcája. És végül a beletörődő öreg emberek arcát, akik bölcs szemekkel néznek végig a fiatalabb nemzedékeken. A határnál még egy utolsó pillantásra visszafordultam, majd neki vágtam délnek.

Lidérc valóban nagyszerű ló volt, hihetetlen gyorsasággal futott és a légzés tempója is tökéletes volt. Tényleg megérte az árát. Szinte akadály nélkül vágtatott végig a havas talajon és az sem nehezítette a dolgát, amikor pár mérföld után letértünk az ősvényről a szűz hóba. Ott is ugyanolyan gyorsasággal futott keresztül az erdőn. A köpeny csuklyája már régen lesett a fejemről, így most a sebesség szabadon játszadozott hosszú barna hajammal. Arcom már rég lefagyott, sem az orromat, sem a számat nem éreztem. Csak arra figyeltem, ahogy a fák egyre jobban suhannak el mellettem, és próbáltam kiszűrni más mozgásokat, de nem volt semmi.

Úti célom nem igen volt, csak vágtattam délnek a sűrű erdőn át. Megpróbáltam minél messzebb jutni még az éj leszállta előtt, minél távolabb csalni a vámpírt a várostól. De a kétely egyre nagyobb lett bennem, biztos, hogy követ? Alkonyat tájt az aggály olyannyira elhatalmasodott rajtam, hogy annak ellenére, hogy tudtam volna még menni, letáboroztam egy tóparton. Az immár csomagoktól megszabadított Lidércet kikötöttem egy fához, ahonnan könnyedén elérte a vizet és füvet, amit nem borított hó a vízparton. Miután megbizonyosodtam, hogy Lidérc nem fog sem szomjan, sem éhen halni elkezdtem felmérni a terepet és kitalálni, hol lenne legcélszerűbb felállítani a sátrat. Kellemes kis hely volt. A tó nem volt nagy könnyedén láttam a túl partot, de annál szebb volt. Vize kristálytisztán csillogott, minden oldalról fák vették körbe, nyugati irányba pedig a fák mögött még az Alpok vonulatai húzódtak.

Többször is körbe jártam a környéket, de semmilyen mozgás nem volt, semmi jele, hogy itt lenne. Valamilyen szinten örültem, de kétségeimnek azonban ez nem tett jót. Félórás terepszemle és rőzsegyűjtés után tértem vissza a táboromhoz, ahol végül is keletei irányba állítottam fel a sátrat a szél miatt, majd tűzet gyújtottam a sátor előtt.

Nagyszerű érzés volt, ahogy a meleg átjárja a testemet. Több órát lovagoltam fagyos hidegben, aminek rendesen meglett a következménye. Testem minden egyes porcikája átfagyott, annak ellenére, hogy rendesen felöltöztem. De most… éreztem, ahogy a tűz melege felolvasztja megfagyott zsigereimet. Miközben a tűz adta meleget élveztem, akaratlanul is eszembe jutott, hogy egy vámpírnak teljesen mindegy, hogy tél van-e vagy nyár. Azok nem fáznak, nincs melegük, még csak lélegezniük sem kell. Ők a két lábon járó lázadás a természet ellen.

Addig akartam ébren maradni, amíg lehetséges volt, hisz az éjszaka a legkritikusabb időpont. Kényszerítve magamat kezdtem el megvacsorázni, ami az aostai boltból származó kenyér és felvágott volt. Nem a legjobb, de egy ilyen útra nem lehet mást hozni, így is aligha kitart az élelmem másfél hétig, szóval biztos, hogy be kell térnem egy faluba, pedig terveim szerint egyet sem akartam érinteni. Nem tudnék elszámolni a lelkiismeretemmel, ha valaki miattam halna meg.

Még órákig voltam fenn, és töltöttem az időmet semmittevéssel. Leginkább a térképemet bámultam, nagyjából behatároltam, hogy hol vagyok és próbáltam kitalálni vajon honnan is jöhet a vámpír, hisz emlékezve Sevalstra szavaira valamihez közel volt Aosta. De, ahogy vártam nem jártam sikerrel, túl nagy volt az a terület, amit egy vámpír egy nap alatt be tud járni, tekintve, hogy nekik nem kell még csak pihenő sem. Így akár Firenzéből is jöhetett. Érezve a kudarcot, hogy nem találtam semmit sem, a térkép hamar a sátor belsejében kötött ki ledobva.

Jobb dolog híján a tűz melegét élveztem és a csillagokat bámultam. Télhez képest szokatlanul tiszta volt az ég és a csillagok szokatlanul gyönyörűek voltak. A z ábrándozásban, nem tudtam hogyan, de gondolataim átterelődtek Arora. Nem tudtam miért, talán a csillagok okozta hangulatom miatt, de más szemmel, megértőbben gondoltam rá. Vajon ki lehet? Ki lehetett? Vajon izgatom annyira, hogy lemondjon miattam Aostáról? És ha igen, akkor miért? Meddig menne el a játékban, hisz már két esélye is volt, két remek esélye, hogy megöljön, mégsem tette. Mit akarhatott akkor éjjel, hisz biztos voltam benne, hogy megfogta a kezemet. Rengeteg kérdés volt körülötte és még csak az arcát sem láttam tisztán soha. Hirtelen harag fogott el, egy gyerekes érzés, hogy ő látta az arcomat én meg nem. Valóban meg akarok halni, hisz dühödten pattantam fel léptem kijjebb és kaptam fel a kardomat.

- Aro! Aro! – kezdtem el teljes hangerőmmel üvölteni. Egészen olyan volt mintha valaki más irányítaná a testemet, aki vakmerő és gyerekes, nem gondolkodik és csak a bajt keresi. De ha már meggondolatlanul elkezdtem, akkor rendesen be kell fejeznem, hisz most csak ketten voltunk. Eljött az ideje, hogy én irányítsak.

- Tudom, hogy itt vagy! Mutasd magad! – folytattam az üvöltést miközben ide-oda forogtam, de semmi mozgás, semmi hang. – Itt vagyok! Gyere és ölj meg! Szívd ki minden véremet! – még mindig semmi. Pár pillanatig még vártam kitárt karokkal, evvel is nyomatékosítva kijelentésemet, majd folytattam.

- Gondoltam – jelentettem ki fennhangon. – Ez így túl egyszerű igaz? Ennél több szórakozásra vágysz. Hát mondok valamit! Én is! Nem fair, hogy én itt koslatok a hidegben te meg kellemesen nézed azt! – ordítottam sértődötten.

- Mellesleg, ami a leginkább izgat, hogy honnan tudtad, hogy nem veszem észre, hogy kiszedted a golyókat. Remélem, tudod, hogy ha észrevettem volna, akkor már ágyelő lennél! – Még mindig semmilyen mozgást nem láttam, már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy nincs is itt és feleslegesen rekesztettem be a hangomat, amikor zajt hallottam. Épp háttal álltam a sátornak és Lidércnek is, amikor a ló elkezdett hangosan nyeríteni. A pillanat törtrésze alatt fordultam meg és láttam meg őt. Ott állt előtt alig két méterre, a tűz és a sátram között. Hátborzongató volt, amire a gyenge fény még rá is segített. Igaz kellemesen mosolygott és első ránézésre nem tűnt annyira ijesztőnek, még is volt a kisugárzásában valami rejtettség, amit nem tudtam megfogni. Hosszú hollófekete haja rendbe szedve lógott vállaira, arca nem tűnt most annyira fehérnek, mint amilyen amúgy a vámpíroké. A tűz narancsos fényébe még a szemei is elvesztették azt a vérvörös csillogást, ami amúgy bennük van. Ruhája, bár ránézésre látszott, hogy arisztokrata béli mégis, most egyszerűnek tűntek. Fehéring, aranyló mellénnyel, bőr fekete nadrág és minden tökéletes rendben. Valahogy látszott rajta, hogy sok mindent megélt már, hogy fajtája közt is öregnek számít, még is a játékos, szórakozott mosoly az arcán fiatallá tette.

Láttam rajta, ahogy ő is végig mustrál engem és elégedetten még jobban elmosolyodik, majd kissé oldalra billenti a fejét.

- Tudtam, hogy nem veszed észre, mellesleg sokkal több kell, mint öt golyó, hogy egem megölj, kicsi lány – mondta negédesen, csak úgy sütött róla a színpadiasság, ami ismét lángra lobbantotta bennem a haragot. A haragot és nem a gyűlöletet!

- Van nevem is, vámpír! De nyilván tudod már – vágtam vissza.

- Nyugalom, nem kell elveszteni a hideg véredet, Johanna – ahogy kimondta a nevemet, az rémisztő volt. Lassan, vontatottan, élvezve minden betűjét. Rám hozta a frászt és nyeltem egyet, ami persze nem kerülte el a figyelmét.

- Ahogy te is mondtad, én ennél jóval több szórakozásra vágyom, nem foglak most megölni, nem kell félned.

- Én nem félek, csak kiráz a hideg a fajtádtól, Aro! – mondtam undort keverve a hangomba, azonban a hatás nem az lett, amire vártam. Kellemesen, mintha csak a délutáni tea mellett ülnénk elnevette magát.

- Ugyan már!

- Még is mit tudhatsz te? – förmedtem rá.

- Láttam, hogy hogyan viselkednek az emberek veled. Elutasítóak, ridegek és nem értenek meg. Úgy érzed, hogy az emberek átvertek, elárultak téged, ezért te is ezt teszed, hátat fordítasz nekik és a magad útját járod. Egyedül – mondta lassan, meggyőzően. Ami a legrosszabb volt az egészben, a legijesztőbb, a leghátborzongatóbb, amiért most tényleg féltem tőle, az az, hogy pontosan így éreztem, és pontosan ezt gondoltam. Kiismert, de hogyan? Olyannyira belemerültem a megdöbbenésbe, hogy észre sem vettem, hogy a távolság köztünk lecsökkent és most alig egy lépésre, egy karnyújtásnyira állt tőlem.

Még mindig megdöbbenve néztem fel a vörös szemeibe, amik most ott csillogtak előttem és fürkésztek engem. Koncentrálnom kellett, koncentrálni, hogy ne mutassam ki, mit érzek, hogy mekkora vihar kavart bennem. De még így is éreztem, hogy szemeimen át szinte süt a félelem. Nem attól féltem, hogy most meghalok, mert tudtam, hogy most nem fogok, hanem attól, hogy legközelebb mi lesz, amikor már tényleg meg akar ölni.

Még mindig a szemeimet fürkészte, miközben lassan felemelte a kezét és arcomhoz ért.

- Gyönyörű szemeid vannak. Oly sok mindent árulnak el… mégsem eleget – lassú mozdulatokkal, két ujjával végig simított az államon én meg csak álltam ott kővé dermedve. Ujjai jéghidegek voltak, hidegebbek, mint maga a hó. Jeges borzongás futott rajtam végig, ami eléggé magamhoz térített, hogy cselekedni tudjak. Gyors mozdulatokkal szorítottam meg a kardomat és nyomattam a torkához, de ő nem reagált rá, még mindig csak állt ujjait az államon tartva. Mintha nem érdekelte volna, hogy egy kardot szorítok hozzá és elég egy mozdulat, hogy belé vágjam.

- Nem fogod meg tenni – jelentette ki magabiztosan, majd végre elengedte az arcomat.

- Miért vagy benne biztos? Most te vagy matt helyzetbe! – A válasza csak egy kuncogás volt.

- Pont ezért, mert matt helyzetben vagyok. Mellesleg soha nem kapnál a kérdéseidre választ, ha most megölsz – mondta ki azt az egy indokot, ami eddig is visszatartott. A kíváncsiságom. Tudni akartam mindent, ismerni a kérdéseimre a válaszokat.

- Én is olyan kíváncsi vagyok rád, mint te rám! Oly gyönyörű vagy, oly eltökélt és oly lenyűgöző! Okos, számító és a képességeid csodálatosak! Rég nem élveztem semmit ennyire… - mondta mialatt mit sem törődve a karddal ismét elkezdett közelíteni. Az utolsó szavakat szinte már az arcomba suttogta, ami furcsa érzés keveréket hozott bennem létre. Egyrészt féltem, más részt viszont… lenyűgözött, talán ez a legjobb szó.

Azonban ez a furcsa érzés nem tartott soká, amint láttam, ahogy nyel egyet, rögtön kitisztult a fejem. Cselekednem kellett, de nagyon gyorsan. Ösztönösen léptem, gyors mozdulattal vetődtem ki előle, közben keményen végig húzva a kardomat a mellkasán. Végig gurultam a hideg hóban, majd pár méterre tőle vettem fel a támadó pózomat.

Meg mertem volna rá esküdni, hogy most támadni fog, de nem így lett. Csak állt ott, lassan, elidőzve végig tekintett a hosszú seben, ami keresztülfutott az egész mellkasán, majd rám emelte a tekintetét, de abban sem volt semmi harci szándék.

- Szép mozdulat volt, megleptél. Azonban, jobb lesz ha én most megyek, nem jött még el a harc ideje – jelentette ki majd megfordult, de még mielőtt eltűnt volna a válla fölött visszaszólt. – Délnek megyek. – Evvel végleg el is tűnt, én meg megtörten eresztettem a földre kardomat. Lassú léptekkel sétáltam el a tóig, ahol leöblítetem az arcomat, hogy lenyugodjak.

A víz jéghideg volt, de kristálytiszta. A sötét víztükörben a gyér fény mellett láttam saját arcomat megcsillanni, ami most üresen, kifejezéstelenül tekintett vissza rám. Csak bámultam a saját arcomat, bámultam és bámultam. Életem legváratlanabb, legmegdöbbentőbb és legszokatlanabb eseményén vagyok túl. Csak pár perc volt, de mégis olyan mélyen hatott rám, hogy az szavakba foglalhatatlan volt. Eddig soha nem kerültem ilyen… közel egy vámpírhoz. Egy-két mondat, néhány gúnyos megjegyzés, pár fenyegető szó… a vámpírokkal való kommunikációm ennyiből állt. Hozzá kellett még szoknom ehhez ez új helyzethez. Itt már nem voltak elegek a jól bevált módszerek, a régi megbízható technikák és a hagyományos vadászat. Többre volt szükségem, jóval többre, mint eddig.

Hosszú évek óta most érzem igazán, hogy élek. Már rég óta nem tartottam magam a társadalom tagjának. A szükségesnél többet senkivel nem beszéltem, nem voltak barátaim, nem volt családom, nem volt hová hazamennem. A világom a vámpírok körül forgott és a vámpírvadászatból állt, semmi másból. De most… örültem és élveztem ezt az új kihívást, ezt az új dolgot, a változást a monoton életemben.

Ijedségemben majdnem beleestem a tóba, amikor Lidérc megbökdöste a fejemet. Mosollyal az arcomon fordultam a ló felé és símitottam végig a lehajtott fején. Mélyen belemerültem gyönyörű borostyán szemébe, amiből csak úgy sugárzott az értelem. Tényleg egy okos ló volt, lehunyt szemmel még egyszer megbökte a vállamat, mire én nevetve álltam fel és paskoltam meg a nyakát.

Hála Lidérc akciójának, mosollyal az arcomon kezdtem el lefekvéshez készülődni. Még egyszer, utoljára körbe néztem a tájon, nem látom-e valahol Arot, de nem. Síri csend volt az erdőben, amit néha a szél süvítése tört meg. Miután végig pásztáztam a tájat, akaratlanul is végig futott az agyamon az egész incidens. Magamat is meglepve tapasztaltam, hogy az első reakcióm, nem a düh, nem a harag, de még a harc utáni vágy sem volt, hanem egy egyszerű mosoly.

Egy apró, saját magamnak szóló kuncogás kíséretében kezdtem el eloltani a tüzet. Miután megbizonyosodtam, hogy minden egyes kis parazsat eloltottam, fáradtan mentem be a sátramba és adtam meg magam az álmoknak.

Másnap reggel keserű hangulatban ébredtem. Karácsony volt… utáltam a karácsonyt. Minidig is utáltam. Ennek a mély érzésnek talán az volt az oka, hogy én igazán soha nem ünnepelhettem ezt az ünnepet. Soha nem kezeltek gyerekként, nem én csak fiatal vadász voltam és nem gyerek. Soha nem kaptam ajándékot és soha nem ünnepeltünk a családommal. Mindig csak figyeltem, ahogyan más gyerekek örömmel az arcukon járnak és játszanak egész decemberben. Csak a szavukból hallhattam, hogy milyen is lehet egy ilyen családi ünneplés. A szeretet ünnepe… mindig ezt mondták rá. Először fájt hallani mások örömét és kimaradni a sajátomból, aztán irigyeltem őket végül pedig gyűlöltem. A szüleim számára ugyan olyan nap volt ez, mint bármelyik másik az évben, csupán ennek a napnak volt neve, semmi több. Az ünneplés hiánya, az elmulasztott események együttesen szőtték belém ezt az utálatot december 24-e iránt. Arra számítottam még régen, hogy ahogy növök, úgy ez az érzés is elveszik, de nem így lett. Ugyan úgy utálom most is, mint akkor. Nem sikerült kinőnöm ezt a gyerekes hisztit.

Keserűen forgolódtam több rétegű takaróm alatt, majd nyúzottan másztam ki, hogy egy kis friss levegőt szívjak. A nap már több, mint egy órája fenn lehetett, így a levegő sem volt már annyira csípős, mint kora hajnalban. Rutinból néztem körbe a táborom körül, de minden a helyén volt. A sátor előtt a tegnapi tűz maradéka, attól odébb kicsivel Lidérc kikötve kényelmesen legelészett, ahol az orrával félre söpörte a havat.

Annak ellenére, hogy mennyire gyűlölt nap ez, határozottan kellemes volt. A barátságos reggeli táj csendjét csupán a halk madárcsicsergés törte meg. A szélben a tó felszíne lágyan hullámzott, míg a havas fák ágaikat megrázva szórták le magukról a felesleget. Mondhatni szinte idilli volt. Azonban én nem értem rá tovább csodálni, mennem kellett.

Alig félóra alatt összepakoltam mindent, felnyergeltem Lidércet és eltűntettem a nyomokat. Már csak úti cél kellett. Elmélyülten tanulmányoztam a térképemet, ami már amúgy is tele volt firkálva, miközben Aro utolsó mondata járt a fejembe: „Délnek megyek". Nem tudtam, hogy higgyek-e neki vagy ne. Ha délre folytattam volna az utamat, akkor kerültem volna legtávolabb Aostától. De mit számít ez már? Szinte egy napos előnye van, ráadásul ő sokkal gyorsabban fut, mint Lidérc. Úgy döntöttem, nem érdekel. Délnek megyek, vagy csapda, vagy nem. Határozottan ültem fel Lidérc hátára és már vágtattam is délnek, gondosan kerülve minden falut.

Napokat lovagoltam át, és csak alig álltam meg párszor, hogy Lidérc pihenhessen és én meg egyek valamit. Amikor az első találkozásunk után elindultam délnek, szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy találkozni fogok Aroval, hogy még egyszer fel fog tűnni. De nem így lett, egész nap nyoma sem volt. Még csak egy apró rezdülés, egy oda nem illő árny vagy egy ismeretlen nesz sem volt. Abban sem voltam biztos, hogy egyáltalán ott volt-e? De nem inoghattam meg, határozottan tartottam az irányomat délnek, nem törődve avval, hogy lehet, hogy átvágott.

Az idő egész héten mit sem változott. Továbbra hideg volt, ami a lovaglás miatt sokkal rosszabb volt. Már rég kiértem az Alpok közvetlen előteréből és Pó medencéjén vágtattam keresztül, így a borult ég valamelyest enyhült, de messze délen már láthatóak voltak az Appenine vonulatai, ami csak újabb rossz időt ígért. Sötét, réteges felhők húzódtak végig a hegyek felett, ami csak nagyon rossz időt jelenthetett. Magamban már fohászkodtam, hogy a hegyek előtt találkozzak vele, hogy legyen esélyem megölni, mert egy hóviharban egyedül is nehéz a túlélés nemhogy, egy vámpírral a nyakamon. Emiatt nagyon reméltem, hogy felfedi magát és megmutatkozik, de nem így lett. Továbbra is semmi nyoma sem volt.

Egyre feszültebb lettem emiatt. Már lassan két hete, hogy elhagytam az első táborhelyem és még mindig semmi. Kezdtem aggódni, hogy teljesen elvesztettem a nyomát, az meg még jobban elrettentett, hogy lehet, hogy karácsonykor visszament Aostába és ölt. Feszültségem egyre jobban fordult át kétségbeesésbe, minden egyes kis zajra odakaptam a fejemet, még az olyanokra is, amiket biztos, hogy nem Aro keltett.

Egyik alkalommal is így volt ez. Egy majdnem kör alakú, havas rét szélénél táboroztam le. Ahhoz képest, hogy a tél tombolt, az idő egész jó volt. A felhők visszahúzódtak, így az égbolt is látható volt, azonban én nem tudtam élvezni ezt a szépséget. Gondolataimba merültem és az aostaiakért aggódtam. Mi van ha Aro átvert? Mi van ha épp most öli meg Juant? Nem nagyon szívleltem az aostaiakat igaz, de aggódtam értük, és ez az aggodalom annyira nagy lett, hogy már komolyan fontolgattam, hogy elindulok vissza. Az elhatározás már majdnem megérett bennem, amikor a kis rét túloldaláról lépések hangját hallottam. Gyorsan felkaptam egyik pisztolyomat és aztán további hangokra figyeltem, azonban nem volt több hang, így én sem maradtam a helyemen, ha ott volt tudnom kellett. Lassan indultam el keresztül a réten, de a rét felén megtorpantam. Ott állt két fa között és engem figyelt. Ruhája most más volt, teljesen fekete volt tetőtől-talpig. Furcsa, de először a megkönnyebbülés futott rajtam végig, a vadászat még mindig tart és nem ejtett át. Azonban a megkönnyebbülés csupán könnyebbé tette a reakciómat. Gyorsan emeltem fel és tartottam célra a pisztolyomat, majd az egész tárat kieresztettem.

És ezúttal meg is volt töltve. A lövések hangja megtörte az erdő csendjét, majd amilyen hirtelen jött, olyan gyorsan is múlt el. Pillanatok alatt fogyott ki a táram, hisz csak 5 golyóról volt szó, de tudtam, ha eltalálták, akkor már vége neki. Nem tud olyan gyorsan regenerálódni, hogy megelőzőn, mielőtt levágom a fejét. Azonban, mikor leeresztettem a fegyvert nem azt láttam, amit látnom kellett volna. Arra számítottam, hogy a teste a hóban fog összerogyva feküdni, de nem így lett. Nem volt sehol. Ijedten néztem körbe, de sehol semmi. Már épp indultam vissza a táboromhoz a másik pisztolyomért, amikor hirtelen hátulról megragadott. Erős keze bilincsként kulcsoldott a nyakamra és szorította azt erősen. Másik kezével meg a pisztolyt markoló kezemet fogta és szorította a testemhez. Másik szabad kezemmel, próbáltam lehámozni a kezét a nyakamról, de nem ment, semmi esélyem sem volt. Ott álltam tehetetlenül, hozzápréselődve a jégideg testéhez. Ez a küldetés alatt már gondoltam párszor, hogy annál kiszolgáltatottabb helyzetben nem lehetek, de ez nagyon felül múlt azokat.

Éreztem, ahogy hátulról közelebb hajol hozzám és hideg arca épphogy megérinti a nyakamat. Kirázott a hideg tőle és a borzongás végig futott az egész testemen.

- Csak nem félsz? – lehelte a fülembe és valóban igaza volt, féltem, de a büszkeség még mindig nagyobb volt.

- Tőled ugyan!

- Ó, akkor biztos fázol, és azért reszketsz, kedves Johanna – súgta még mindig a fülembe, ami már kezdett kellemetlen lenni. – Szeretnél kérdezni valamit tőlem igaz? – folytatta negédesen.

- Igen, azt, hogy nem akarsz-e már meghalni? – vágtam rá az első kérdést, ami eszembe jutott.

- Én már régen meghaltam, tudod, nem dobog a szívem – válaszolt gúnyosan. – Tudod, drága Johanna csodállak – kezdte elmerengve, mialatt elengedte a pisztolyt tartó kezemet, majd megfogta az egyik hajtincsemet és óvatosan átsimította fejem másik oldalára, aztán meglazította a sálamat, evvel teljesen szabaddá téve a nyakamat. – Azok az ostoba emberek Aostában, megvetnek téged, kitaszítanak, nem ismerik el a munkádat, de még az életedet sem, te mégis aggódsz értük, félted őket tőlem.

- Honnan veszed?

- Egyszerűen tudom. Ahogy azt is, hogy az aggodalom már majdnem… megfojtott, hogy nem tudod tartani az ígéretedet.

- Honnan tudsz ennyi mindent rólam?

- Valóban sok mindent tudok, de így sem annyit, hogy avval elégedet legyek. Tudom például, hogy kiváló vadász vagy, a legjobb. Számomra sokkal könnyebb lenne, ha itt és most megölnélek. – Hirtelen fordított meg és találtam magam szembe, közvetlen közelről a vörös szemeivel. – De annyi mindenre vagyok még kíváncsi, amit nem tudok – mondta majd elengedett és, így hátrálhattam egy lépést, ahol már nem ért el.

- Például? Válaszolj egy kérdésemre és én is válaszolok egy kérdésedre – ajánlottam fel az alkut.

- Rendben. Kérdezz, de fontold meg. Százévente csak egyszer vagyok ilyen jó kedvű – válaszolt egy mosoly kíséretében. Nem reagáltam rá, megpróbáltam figyelmen kívül hagyni és úgy folytatni.

- Mióta elhagytam Aostát, megöltél egyetlen egy aostait is?

- Hm. Még mindig miattuk aggódsz? Nem érik meg! – jelentette ki.

- A kérdésemre felelj!

- Nem – mondta határozottan. Nem válaszoltam rá rögtön, csak az arcát fürkésztem, hazugság jeleit kutatva, de nem találtam semmit. Őszintének tűnt. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtottam.

- Sokat elárul, hogy hiszel nekem. Ez a bizalom első jele.

- Emiatt nem kell aggódnod, soha nem fogok benned bízni! Tartom a szavam, kérdezz!

- Nos, családod nincs, barátaid nincsenek, az embereket jelenleg gyűlölöd. Mond csak Johanna, jelenleg kiáll hozzád a legközelebb?

- Miféle kérdés ez?

- Egy egyszerű kérdés – kuncogott magában. – Csak felelj! – Nem tudtam mire akar kilyukadni, hogy miféle kérdés ez. Minden mellett azonban elgondolkodtatott. Igaza volt, tényleg magányosabb voltam most, mint bármikor egész életemben. A családom, a tanítóm meghalt, barátaim sosem voltak és most az emberek is ellenem fordultak. Nevetséges, de a vámpírok az egyetlenek, akikben nem csalódok. Ők biztos nem hazudtolnák meg önmagukat és kezdenék el mindenekfelett védeni az emberiséget. De ez nem jelent semmit sem.

- Hm. Lidérc – feleltem határozottan, amin igen csak megdöbbent, látszott rajta, hogy nem erre számított.

- A lovad?

- Ő egy nagyon jó ló! Gyors, ügyes és még okos is! Sőt, mit több, biztos, hogy soha nem árulna el – adtam meg a kimerítő választ. Aro már határozottan nevetett rajta, de nevetésében nem volt rosszindulat. Furcsa, soha nem láttam vámpírt azelőtt, így nevetni, mindig csak a gúnyos kacajukat hallottam. Azonban ez az egész helyzet komikus volt. Itt álltam a egy vámpírral és már majdnem együtt nevettünk valamin.

Hirtelen jött a felismerés, hogy Aro most nem számít támadásra, most van esélyem. Fegyver híján, csak a figyelmét akartam elterelni, így gyors és váratlan mozdulatokkal cselekedtem. A pisztolyomat megforgattam a kezemben és a csövénél fogva, a markolatával vágtam állkapcson Arot. Ahogy vártam, teljesen váratlanul érte, így nem tudott kitérni előle. Nem totojáztam, ahogy ütöttem, rögtön megfordultam és teljes sebességgel rohantam a sátram felé.

Biztos voltam benne, hogy életemben nem sprinteltem olyan jót, főleg nem olyan körülmények között. Azonban mégis, a sátor kínzóan lassan közeledett és éreztem, hogy Aro már könnyű szerrel utolérhetett volna. De nem tette. Élve jutottam el a táboromig, ami igencsak meglepett. Gondolkodás nélkül dobtam el üres pisztolyomat és kaptam fel helyette a másikat és a kardomat. Többször is körbe fordultam, keresve a célt, de semmi. Már megint nyomtalanul eltűnt. Kezdtem érezni, hogy ez nagyon rossz és megfontolatlan döntés volt.

- A vér nem válik vízzé, igaz? – hallottam hátam mögül, mire rögtön odafordultam. Arcán már alig látszódott az ütés nyoma és szabad szemmel is jól látható volt, hogy gyógyul folyamatosan. – Ez aljas volt, Johanna – jelentette ki, de hangja más volt. Hangja már nem volt szórakozott, sem csengő. Most olyan volt, mint bármelyik más vámpíré. Kegyetlen. De még mindig nem ölt meg, pedig megtehette volna. Ahogy én is. Lőhettem volna, de nem tettem. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy miért, de nem tettem. Csak álltam ott és őt nézetem.

- Nem úgy tűnik, hogy meg akarnál ölni, de ha még is, akkor folytasd az utad délnek, a hegyek felé – mondta majd eltűnt az erdőben.

Sok sérelmet, sértést és gúnyt viseltem már el embertől és vámpírtól egyaránt, de ennyire még senki nem sértett meg. A fülemben csengett az utolsó mondata: „Nem úgy tűnik, hogy meg akarnál ölni…". Még hogy nem akarom megölni? Az egész életem másról sem szólt, mint erről. Olyan szinten azonosultam már vele, hogy ez lett a hivatásom és nem csak a munkám. És ezt Aro is bizonyára tudta, ezért is mondta ezt.

Kavargó gondolatokkal eresztettem le fegyvereimet és mentem be a sátramba. Tudtam, hogy nem fog már visszajönni, ismertem már őt ennyire. Nem is baj nélküle is nehéz lesz ez az éjszaka. Túlságosan is közel voltam már a hegyekhez, így az éjszakák fagyosak és szelesek lettek, szinte elviselhetetlenek. De volt még egy ennél is rosszabb dolog: délnek kellett mennem, át az Appenineken, ahol biztosan még nagyobb a vihar.

Nagyon nem akartam olyan helyen harcolni vele, ahol ő van előnyben, ezért ahogy közeledtem a hegyekhez, úgy lassítottam a tempómon. Többször tartottam pihenőket, amik hosszabbak is voltak. Ha lehetőségem volt rá a hosszabb utakat választottam és inkább kerülőt tettem. Sőt, még egy faluba is betértem és ott töltöttem egy éjszakát. Tudtam, hogy meg van a lehetősége, hogy veszélybe sodrom őket, de amellett, hogy így lassabban haladok, normális pihenőt is tehettem.

Nagyon nagy szükségem volt már rendes ágyra, rendes ételre és legfőképp egy forró fürdőre. A hideg teljesen megviselt és nem csak engem. Az elmúlt napokban Lidércen is látszott, hogy egyre rosszabbul van, így ő rá is ráfért a jó, meleg istálló és a száraz, finom szalma. Ott tartózkodásom alatt próbáltam a lehető legkevesebbet beszélni másokkal vagy egyáltalán kapcsolatba kerülni az emberekkel. Számítottam rá, hogy nem tudok majd teljesen elvagyülni, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaki fel fog ismerni.

Miközben reggeliztem, közvetlenül indulás előtt, egy idősebb asszony jött oda hozzám. Régi, kopott lila ruhát és ferde kalapot viselt, amibe jobban hasonlított egy hajléktalanra. Láthatólag ő nagyon is jól emlékezett rám, azonban nekem sehogy sem akart beugrani. Általában a küldetésekről hosszú távón csak a vámpírokra emlékszem és megbízókra nem. Hiába ez is a vadász lét ára. Sürgős ügyre fogva, azonban gyorsan sikerült eljönnöm és újabb váratlan találkozás nélkül elhagynom a várost.

Többen is mondták, hogy ne induljak délnek, főleg ne egyedül, mert a hegyekben már hóvihar van, de én nem hallgattam rájuk, makacsul tartottam az irányomat délnek dacolva a hideggel. Igazán még most sem tudtam, hogy miért is bíztam meg Aroban, talán azért, mert eddig úgy tűnt igazat mond és egy belső megérzésem szerint is Aro valahová el akar vezetni. Emellett tudtam róla, hogy beképzelt, hogy felsőbbrendűnek érzi magát és élvezi ezt a kis fogócskát, ahogy én is csak én nem tudok annyira fittyet hányni egy kis hóviharra, ahogy ő teszi.


	5. Változó értékrend

Minden intés ellenére én makacsul neki indultam a hegyeknek, mintsem törődve avval, hogy elsöprő hóvihar tombol kint. Többször is neki vágtam már olyan helyeknek, amiket mindenki legszívesebben elkerülne. Forró sivatagnak Afrikában, sűrű őserdőnek Dél-Amerikában és ingoványos, jéghideg mocsárnak Szibériában. Mindegyiket túléltem, és mindegyik helyen a rossz körülmények ellenére sikerült megölnöm a vámpírt, amire vadásztam. Egy hóvihar már nem fog kifogni rajtam, még ha a falusiak az évtized legnagyobb viharának tartják akkor sem.

Az utolsó faluban a hegyek előtt a szokásosnál is több időt töltöttem, majdnem két napot. Egyrészt azért, hogy rendesen feltöltsem a készleteimet, másfelől Lidérc miatt. Kellett neki egy kiadós pihenés egy ilyen túra előtt, mert ő nincsen hozzá szokva. Tulajdonképpen aggódtam is érte, erős ló volt, de nem hegyi vidékre való. Ennek ellenére azonban meg kockáztattam vele az utat. A lehető legjobb felszereléssel láttam el, amit a faluban meg lehetett kapni, hogy megvédjem a hidegtől. Sajnos azonban egy bélelt gyapjú köpenynél, ami az egész hátát és térdig a lábát befedi, többre nem tellett.

A hegyi út az első perctől fogva nehéz és embert próbáló volt. Próbáltam könnyíteni annyival, amennyivel lehetett, azonban sajnos ez kimerült abban, hogy az ősvényen maradtam és nem tértem le az erdőbe. Az út még így is nehéz volt, hatalmas szélvihar tombolt állandóan és látszólag a hóesés sem akart elállni. Cudar, élhetetlen körülmények voltak. Annak ellenére, hogy úgy terveztem 4 nap alatt végig járom a kritikus részt, alig haladtam valamennyit.  
Már két napja voltam úton, a táv felét már meg kellett volna tennem mégis, alig tartottam a negyedénél. Ez elsősorban annak volt köszönhető, hogy kénytelen voltam a sziklafal közelébe maradni, mert elég sűrűn olyan rosszra fordulta az idő, hogy Lidérccel képtelenek voltunk haladni. Így néha órákat pihentünk barlangokban meghúzódva, mert sátrat lehetetlen volt verni.

Most is egy ilyen kényszer pihenőn voltam. Már lassan 5 órája, hogy tehetetlenül rostokolok Lidérccel egy tágasabb barlangba. Muszáj volt fedezékbe húzódnom, mert a vihar olyan formát öltött, amibe már állni is nehéz volt, nemhogy haladni is. Mit sem csinálva ültem a barlang szélénél a tűz mellett a vihart kémlelve és várva, hogy jobbra forduljon az idő. Lidérc már órák óta kényelmesen alszik, így szinte teljesen egyedül voltam. Csak én és a gondolataim. Az elmúlt napokban nem sok időm volt gondolkodni, lekötött a vihar, de most nagyon is volt.

Nem tudtam, egyszerűen képtelen voltam kiverni a fejemből az utolsó találkozásomat Aroval, de legfőképp azt, hogy akkor ott a végén, miért nem lőttem? Próbáltam felidézni magamba, hogy mire gondoltam akkor, mit éreztem, mi kötötte le a figyelmemet, de nem ment. Folyton folyvást csakis Aro hangját hallom a fejemben: „Nem úgy tűnik, mintha meg akarnál ölni...". Valóban kíváncsi voltam rá, érdekelt, hogy honnan tud annyi mindent, hogy ki is ő? De ez a kíváncsiság eltántorított volna célomtól?

Bármerről próbáltam megközelíteni a problémát, mindig erre a kérdésre jutottam vissza. Igaza lenne? Innen már egyenes út vezetett a következő kérdéshez, ami igazából az ő kérdése, ki áll hozzám a legközelebb? Akkor ott egy tökéletes válasz volt az, hogy Lidérc. Ő egy remek ló, egy jó barát és egyszer meg is mentett attól, hogy lezuhanjak az egyik szirtről. De itt és most, ez nyilvánvalóan hazugság lett volna, egy kibúvó. Kétségtelen visszatértem az eredeti problémához, ami már Aostában is jelen volt. A világ változik, én meg kitaszított lettem. A körülöttem lévők eszméi, felfogásai megváltoznak és rám már nincs szükség. Úgy éreztem magam, mint akit elárultak és kihasználtak. A vámpírok az egyetlenek, akik még mindig olyanok, mint régen és valószínűleg olyanok is lesznek.

A szélvihar pár óra alatt enyhült és folytathattam az utamat, de koránt sem zökkenő mentesen. Az út legnehezebb és legmeredekebb szakasza következett. Az ösvény itt kezdett el igazán felfelé a gerinchez tartani. Választhattam volna egy könnyebb utat, a tengerpartot, de az akár hetekkel is meghosszabbította volna az utamat. Így kénytelen módon a nehezebbet választottam és milyen rosszul tettem.

Alig fél nap után az idő megint elviselhetetlen lett. A szél felerősödött, a hó örült módjára szakad, már szinte térdig ért, ráadásul a látóhatár is alig volt több pár méternél. Egyenesen a gerinc felé tartottam, így már se sziklafal se barlang nem volt, ahol meghúzhattam volna magamat. Visszafordulni meg már késő volt, csak eltévedtem volna. Ez már nem csak embert próbáló volt, hanem embertelen. Szörnyen hideg volt, minden egyes porcikám átfagyott, a kezeimet már alig éreztem. Ráadásul ott volt még a hatalmas szélvihar. Szembeszél volt, így alig kaptam levegőt, szinte folyamatosan légszomjjal küzdöttem. Már rég nem Lidérc hátán ültem, hanem előtte mentem és vezettem. Szegény jószág így is nagyon rosszul tűrte ezt az időt, alig akart haladni. Amennyi súlyt tudtam levettem a hátáról, de így is nehéz volt neki.

Határozottan már a túlélésünk volt a cél és nem más. Akárhogy próbáltam tagadni magamban, akármennyire dacoltam a gondolattal, ez tény volt. Nagyon közel kerültem a halálhoz. Egy olyanhoz, amitől egész életemben irtóztam, a csatán kívüli halálhoz. Mindig is úgy képzeltem a saját halálomat, hogy csata közben egy erős vámpír ellen, most épp talán Aro ellen. Vagy ha lennék olyan szerencsés, hogy megérem az öregkort, akkor békességben, esetleg családdal, távol az emberektől, de persze ez csak merő álom volt. Az esély, hogy egy vámpírvadász megérje a 40 éves kort nagyon csekély volt. A vámpírok bosszúszomjas lények és rajtuk nem fognak az évek.

Undorodtam már csupán a gondolattól is, hogy egy ilyen helyen, ilyen körülmények között haljak meg. Egyszerűen nem tartottam magamhoz méltónak. Annyi mindent átéltem már, annyi mindent tettem, méltóságteljesebb halált akartam magamnak. Nem halhattam meg egy ilyen helyen. Nem tehettem. Akár mennyire s küzdöttem, nem volt elég. Éreztem, ahogy lábaim egyre gyengébbek lesznek, hogy egyre nehezebb koncentrálnom és Lidérc is egyre nehezebben járt. Egyre távolabbinak tűnt a cél és egyre közelebbinek a halál. Alig tudtam már nyitva tartani a szemem, alig kaptam levegőt és lépten nyomon megbotlottam. Magamban már tudtam, ha nem történik valami, ha nem találok fedezéket, akkor tényleg elbúcsúzhatok az élet.

Épp megbotlottam a hóban, mikor észrevettem nem messze tőlem az erdőben egy árnyat. Rendesen kellett koncentrálnom, hogy a szemeim fókuszálni tudjanak, bár anélkül is ki tudtam volna találni, hogy ki az. Aro kényelmes távolságban egy fenyőfa alatt állt és engem figyelt. Az alakját sem láttam tisztán nemhogy az arcát, így nem tudhattam mit akar. Már csak ő hiányzott. Szép kis befejezése lesz ez a mi kis játékunknak, végig nézi, ahogy halálra fagyok vagy kiszolgáltatottan, megalázva, könnyűszerrel megöl.

Csak álltam egy fába kapaszkodva és vártam, hogy lépjen, vártam, hogy véget vessen neki, de nem tette. Csak állt ott 20 méterre tőlem a sötétben és engem bámult. Majd megfordult és elindult az erdőben. Nem sietett, nem futott, kényelmes emberi tempóban sétált. Pár lépés után hátra nézett rám, azután folytatta. Lassan sziluettjét elnyelte a sötétség és én csak álltam ott kővé dermedve. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy mit akar, miért teszi azt, amit tesz vagy egyáltalán nekem mit kéne tennem. Azonban gyorsan kellett döntenem, két út, két halálnem. Számomra egyértelmű volt, hogy akkor inkább Aro keze által halok meg, mintsem megfagyjak, mégis lábaim nem akartak mozdulni. Csak álltam ott és folyamatosan egy dolog járt a fejemben: Felkészültem a halálra? Mikor dönti el egy ember, hogy felkészült? Nem, én nem voltam kész rá, de jöjjön, aminek jönnie kell.

Határozott lépésekkel tértem le az ösvényről és indultam el arra, amerre Arot láttam eltűnni. A fák és a havas bokrok egyre sűrűbbek voltak, ráadásul már javában éjszaka volt, így alig láttam valamit. Fáradt voltam már, nagyon fáradt, de kitartóan haladtam befelé az erdőben, Lidérc pedig hűen, de egyre nehezebben követett. Szegény pára már alig élt, mégis mozogni kellett. De merre? Elvesztettem a nyomot és nem láttam Arot sehol.

Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy csak képzelődtem mikor ismét megláttam magam előtt kb 30 méterrel, majd ugrott egyet és eltűnt. Nem tétováztam és megkönnyebbülten rögtön utána mentem. Miközben gyalogoltam, agyam azon járt, hogy vajon miért vezet el más hová, miért fáraszt ki még jobban. Már pedig el akart vezetni valahová különben nem gyalogolna, az én tempómban. Hol akar vajon megölni? Miért nem volt jó az ösvény? Nem akarja, hogy bárki is megtalálja a hullámat? Annyira belevesztem, beletörődtem, hogy most meghalok, hogy lényem egyik fele, egy gyávábbik fele folyamatosan kérdezgette tőlem, hogy biztos, hogy meg akar ölni?

Már alig vonszoltam magamat, amikor elértem pontosan oda, ahol Aro állt. Egy meredek lejtő peremére, ahonnan egy egész medencére rá lehetett látni. Hatalmas terítették be az egészet, egyetlen nagyobb rét volt, amit nyáron valószínűleg legeltetésre használnak. A hóvihartól, azonban alig lehetett látni, pedig biztosan gyönyörű látvány lett volna. Egy elrejtett kis medence, amit én már soha nem fogok látni.

Meredek volt a lejtő nagyon, de a hóban még látszott Aro nyoma, ahol ő lement. Nem volt idő megkeresni az ösvényt lefelé, sőt valószínűleg a hó miatt meg sem találtam volna. Ezért megkockáztatva elindultam lefelé. Lassan ereszkedtem le minden lépésre nagyon figyelve, de így is éreztem, hogy nagyon csúszik. Pár lépés után elkezdtem Lidércet is magam után húzni és őt is oldalasan levezetni a hegyoldalon. Először nem nagyon akart jönni, amit megértettem, de aztán végül lassan elindult lefelé. Lassan, de viszonylag biztosan haladtunk lefelé. Minden lépés előtt a lábammal kitapogattam a talajt, egyik kezemmel megpróbáltam a kiálló cserjékbe kapaszkodni, míg a másikkal Lidérc kantárját fogtam. Már majdnem az út felénél voltunk, amikor Lidérc elkezdet nyugtalankodni. Nyerített és egyhelyben topogott, nem értettem mi baja, eddig olyan szépen jöttünk.

Próbáltam lenyugtatni és megállítani, de nem ment. Hirtelen, az egyik lépésénél megcsúszott és elkezdett lefutni a hegyoldalon. Hiába üvöltöttem utána, a baj már megtörtént. A végénél elesett és elterült a hóban. Láttam, ahogy próbált felkelni, de nem tud. A legrosszabbtól tartva szinte futva indultam utána. Szerencsére nem jutottam a sorsára és nem estem el, de ez érdekelt most a legkevésbé. Estem volna el inkább én, mint ő.

Aggódva guggoltam le mellé és kezdtem elnyugtatni. Erősen zihálva terült el. Látszott rajta, hogy a fáradság a hideg teljesen megviselte és most ez is. Óvatosan kezdtem el megvizsgálni a bal mellső bokáját, amit fájdalmasan felhúzott. Nem tudtam sokat a lovakról, de egyet megtanultam, azt, hogy mit kell tenni egy olyan lóval, amelyik nem tud lábra állni. Keserűen, könnyeimmel küszködve álltam fel és kerestem elő a pisztolyomat. Én tettem ezt vele. Ez volt az egyetlen gondolatom. Ha nem lettem volna, még mindig a kényelmes aostai istállójában lenne a meleg szalma között. De nem, nekem ostoba, felelőtlen és önző módon el kellett hoznom egy ilyen öngyilkos útra. És tessék ez lett a sorsa szegény párának, aki az elmúlt hetek alatt tagadhatatlanul mellettem állt és kétségtelen, hogy a barátom lett. Remegve szegeztem a fejéhez a pisztolyomat és alig tudtam a szemébe nézni, de erősnek kellett lennem. Egy utolsó pillanatra még egyszer végig néztem rajta, már így is alig élt, a hideg hó teljesen átitta a köpenyt. Mély levegőt véve, kibiztosítottam a pisztolyomat. Soha nem volt még ilyen nehéz a gyilkolás, pedig nem egy átváltozni készülő embert lőttem már le, mégis ezt megtenni most ezerszer nehezebb volt. Ujjam már a ravaszon pihent… és le is nyomta azt.

Azonban az utolsó pillanatban elrántottam a kezemet, így a golyó a feje mellett a hóban ért célba. Sírva rogytam a földre. Gyenge és önző voltam, pedig nagyon jól tudtam, hogy ez lett volna Lidérc számára a legjobb. De nem tudtam magamon túllépni, nem tudtam az ő érdekeit előtérbe helyezni és az én gyengeségemnek most ő issza meg a levét. A szemébe néztem, mintha megbocsátást kerestem volna. Okos szemekkel nézett vissza rám, majd lehunyta azokat. Megnyugodott, már nem zihált, csak feküdt ott és utoljára megbökte orrával a kezemet. Sírva öleltem át és adtam egy csókot az orrára. Majd kapkodva leszedtem a fegyvereimet róla, hisz másra nem lesz szükségem.

Két pisztollyal, három késsel és a kardommal indultam tovább. Pár méterre Lidérctől még visszanéztem rá, csak feküdt ott várva a kegyes halált. Arcomon egyre hevesebben folytak a könnyek, amik szinte azonnal rá is fagytak bőrömre. Még mindig nem tudtam megtenni. Hátat fordítottam neki és a tőlem telhető leggyorsabban kezdtem elrohanni. Alig bírtam 100 métert futni, lábaim elfáradtak, kezem lefagyott, szemem pedig tele volt könnyel. Egy fának támaszkodva álltam meg. A fájdalmam, a saját gyengeségem ólomsúlyként nehezedett rám és szinte megfojtott. Gyűlöltem magam, gyűlöltem, amiért gyenge voltam és ennek hangot is kellett adnom. Torkom szakadtából üvöltöttem fel, miközben könnyeim még mindig arcomat áztatták.

Pár perc múlva, mikor már volt annyi lélekjelenlétem, hogy körül nézzek, megláttam Arot. Ismét csak egy fa árnyékában állt és engem figyelt. A harag ismételten elöntött és most ez mind ellene irányult. Harcolni fogok eldöntöttem. Harcolok Lidércért. Elszántan, a gyásztól határozottan indultam utána.

Szinte kétségbeesetten követtem, valakin le kellett vezetnem a dühömet, de sehogy sem tudtam utolérni, mindig előttem járt. A kezdeti elszántság, ami hajtott lassacskán elfogyott és helyét ismét átvette a félelem a saját halálomtól. Nem tudtam tovább menni, már lassan háromnegyed órája, hogy sorsára hagytam Lidércet és Aro üldözésébe kezdtem hasztalanul. Érzetem, hogy testem eléri a korlátait, ahogy minden izmomból az utolsókat préselem ki, ahogy a tüdőmbe egyre nehezebben és egyre kevesebb levegő áramlik és éreztem, ahogy szemem lecsukódni kíván. Holt fáradtan rogytam össze a hóban. Talán megérdemlem ezt a hálált, hisz én sem adtam meg Lidércnek a tisztséges véget, akkor én miért kapjam meg?

A jéghideg hó gyorsan átnedvesítette a ruháimat, hiába volt rajtam több réteg. Majdhogynem érzetem, ahogy a halál elemészt, ahogy a szemeim maguktól csukódnak le immáron örökre. Hát ennyi lett volna, vége volt. Utolsó erőmmel, ami egy haldokló utolsó lélekjelenléte volt, még egyszer körül akartam nézni. És őt láttam. Az utolsó, akit életemben láttam Aro volt. Alig pár méterre tőlem guggolt a hóban és mintha csalódott arcot vágott volna, azután minden elsötétült. Valahol az élet és a halál közt fél úton éreztem, mintha szállnék, akár egy madár. Ó, hogy mennyit álmodoztam róla, hogy tudjak repülni. Az idilli érzés viszont hamar elmúlt, szinte csak pillanatok kérdése volt és ismét a hideg havat éreztem csupán és valami mást is, valamit, amiről nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy a jéghidegebbnél is hidegebb vagy a forrónál is forróbb. Nem tudtam beazonosítani, de az egész arcomat bejárta. Nyomán éreztem, hogy nem volt sem puha, sem lágy, ez a halál lett volna már? Csodálatos érzés volt a halál nyugalmával feküdni, megszabadulni minden gondtól, feszültségtől és érezni ezt a csodálatos, ismeretlen, rejtélyes érzést. Tudnom kellett, hogy mi az. Kényszerítettem magamat, hogy még egyszer nyissam ki a szememet. Lassan sikerült is, de egy sárga fényen kívül távol a sötétben nem láttam mást.

Tehát tényleg meghaltam volna. Ilyen lenne a halál? Ilyen, hogy már semmit nem érzel és képzelődsz? Azonban rá kellett jönnöm, hogy nem haltam meg, mert hangokat hallottam. Artikulátlan hangokat, amik egyre erősödtek és egyre tisztábbak lettek.

- Szűz Mária! Életben van még, drágám? – hallottam valahol a távolban egy éles női hangot, majd közvetlen közelről egy férfiét.

- Igen, de alig. Segíts bevinni! – Ismét éreztem egy érintést magamon, de ez nem olyan volt, mint az előző. Ez kétségtelen meleg volt és a tapintása érdes. Ez egy emberi érintés volt. Nem emberi érintés… ez volt az utolsó gondolatom, mielőtt ismét elvesztettem az eszméletemet.

Lassan kezdetem el ismét magamhoz térni és először alig érzékeltem valamit a külvilágból. Kényelmes, puha, meleg, kissé dohos szagú ágy, erős, forró fény közvetlenül mellettem. Kellemes volt, határozottan jó, azonban éreztem, ahogy végtagjaim remegnek, és a hideg rázza őket. Éreztem azt a furcsa égető érzést, ami a hideg és meleg találkozása miatt uralkodott el az egész testemen. Ahogy érzékeim lassan kezdtek kitisztulni, rájöttem, hogy a kezdeti kényelem nem is annyira jó. Forró volt a hatalmas dunyha alatt, ráadásul éreztem a lábam alatt az ágymelegítőt is. Egész testem verejtékezett. Az ágy melletti gyertya pedig szabályosan égette arcom jobb oldalát, míg a másik majdhogynem fázott. Szinte fulladoztam a hőségben, muszáj volt felülnöm.

Erősen kellett koncentrálnom, hogy mozgásra bírjam a testemet. Karjaim és derekam alig akartak mozdulni, lábaim zsibbadtak és mindenem szörnyen fájt. Kemény küzdelem árán, azonban mégis sikerült felülnöm. Nehezen, minden egyes pillanatért megküzdve néztem körül.

Egy kis fa falú szobában feküdtem egy nagyobb fajta ágyban. Az egyetlen fényforrás a helyiségben az ágy melletti asztalkán lévő gyertya volt, ami gyenge fényével világította meg a szobát. Az ablak pont szembe volt az ággyal, így ülve is jól láttam, hogy bizony még mindig tombol a hóvihar. Tagadhatatlanul meg volt a hangulata a szobának, mégis furcsán elveszetnek éreztem magamat. Nem tudtam, hogy kerültem ide, sőt azt, hogy egyáltalán hol vagyok. Elgondolkodva pillantottam még egyszer körbe, mikor megpillantottam a ruháimat és a fegyvereimet az ablak alatti széken gondosan összehajtogatva és lerakva. Valaki legalább gondoskodott rólam…

Nagy sóhaj kíséretében próbáltam meg lábra állni. Ahogy lábam elérte a földet és megpróbáltam ránehezedni rögtön rájöttem, hogy nem fog menni, túlságosan lefagytak odakint. A lábra állás kísérlete közben, akaratlanul is eszembe jutott Lidérc. Nem tudtam mennyit aludhattam, de biztos voltam benne, hogy ő már egy szebb világban van. A lelkiismeretem ismét fagyos ujjakkal kezdett el fojtogatni, szinte éreztem, ahogy az ujjak egyre szorosabbak lesznek a mellkasomban, a gombóc a torkomban pedig egyre nagyobb.

Erőszakkal kellett kivernem a fejemből Lidérc gondolatát. A gyásznak is meg volt a maga ideje, de nem most. Most teljes erőmmel a felépülésemre és a vadászat folytatására kellett koncentrálnom. Ekkor villant belém a felismerés, hogy minden holmimat Lidércnél hagytam, mert azt hittem a halálba megyek. De amint látszik nem ölt meg, amit egyáltalán nem értettem. Mind lelkileg, mind fizikailag a nulla alatt voltam, ennél könnyebb célpont már nem is lehettem volna. Mit akart, miért nem ölt meg? Gyors, pillanatnyi ötletként suhant át a fejemen, hogy ő hozott ide, hisz határozottan emlékszem nem voltam település közelébe, de amilyen hirtelen jött, olyan hirtelen űztem el a fejemből.

Épp készültem volna újra megpróbálni felállni, amikor az ajtó halkan kinyílt és egy nő lépett be rajta. Negyvenes évei végén járó, testesebb asszony volt. Fakó, kissé szakadt bő szoknyát és többrétegű sárga felsőt viselt. Kedves, nagymama típusú arca volt. Egy kancsót tartott a kezében és közben meghökkenve nézett rám, majd villámcsapásként reagált.

- Azonnal feküdjön vissza! – parancsolt rám. Ijedtemben meg sem tudtam mozdulni, végül, amikor már odajött és letette a kancsót és elkezdett visszatuszkolni, kelletlenül vissza másztam a meleg dunyha alá.

- Nagyon magas láza van és szinte teljesen átfagyott, amikor megtaláltuk. Most nagyon sok pihenésre van szüksége! Feküdjön csak vissza és aludjon, amint jobb idő lesz, bevisszük a városba egy orvoshoz! – jelentette ki, mialatt az ágyneműt igazgatta és kivette az időközben kihűlt ágymelegítőt.

- Köszönök mindent, de nem mehetek vissza a városba. Folytatnom kell az utamat délnek – mondtam halkan.

- Ugyan, kedveském! Ha ilyen állapotba megy tovább a gerincen sem ér ki!

- Igazán nem akarok zavarni…

- Dehogy zavar! Már két hete ilyen idő van. A férjemmel már kezdünk unatkozni – legyintett, miközben harsányan nevetett. – Mellesleg hívjon nyugodtan Margaritának! Magácskát, hogy hívják?

- Johanna. Johanna Sweary – válaszoltam óvatosan.

- Nos, Johanna, amíg a lova meg nem gyógyul, úgysem tud sehová sem menni – mondta, mire bennem megállt az ütő. A lovam?

- A lovam?

- Igen. Barna csődör, szürke köpennyel és számos csomaggal. Nem az Öné? – nézett rám értetlenkedve, miközben elkezdett borogatást csinálni nekem.

- De, az enyém, de a lába miatt egy órányira innen sorsára kellett hagynom. – Láttam rajta, hogy akar mondani valamit, de megelőztem. – Tudom, hogy egy lovat, ami nem tud lábra állni le kell lőni, de ez a ló nagyon közel áll hozzám. Nem tudtam megtenni – vallottam be, mire az asszony csak kedvesen elmosolygott és leült az ágy szélére.

- Jól tetted, hogy nem lőtted le! – jelentette ki. – A férjem lovakkal foglalkozik. A lába nem tört el, csak kibicsaklott. Pár nap és újra járni tud – mondta határozottan. A remény szélvészként töltötte ki a lelkemet és éreztem, ahogy a lelkiismeret furdalás engedni kezd. Lidérc életben van, sőt teljesen rendbe fog jönni. Megkönnyebbültem sóhajtottam fel és szinte éreztem, ahogy az örömkönnyeim elárasztják az arcomat. Mikor újra felnéztem, Margarita még mindig kedvesen mosolygott.

- Nagyon hűséges, kivételes ló igaz?

- Igen az! – válaszoltam mosolyogva. – De nem tudja, hogy jött el idáig? Amikor utoljára láttam nem tudott lábra állni és át volt fagyva.

- Magam sem tudom és a férjem sem érti – mondta miközben felállt és folytatta a borogatáskészítést, mialatt tovább folytatta szórakozottan.

- Miután magát megtaláltuk a házunk előtt 10 méterrel, rá félórával nyerítést hallottunk. Én magát ápoltam, így a férjem ment ki megnézni. A ló ugyan ott feküdt ahol maga… a férjem állítja, hogy látott egy férfit, aki az erdő sűrűje felé ment, de ez badarság. Mondtam is neki: „Megártott a hideg szél és most sületlenségeket beszélsz, öreg! Nincs ember fia, aki ezt az időt túlélné odakint!" De váltig állította az igazát és…

A mondat többi részét mér nem hallottam, agyam teljesen máshol járt. Az elhintett információ morzsák most fénysebességgel álltak össze egy képpé. Aro megmentett engem és Lidércet is. Nem volt más magyarázat, nem volt kibúvó. Egyértelmű tény volt, egy vámpír mentett meg.

Nem tudtam hová tenni a viselkedését. Annyira szerettem volna a harc utáni vágy számlájára írni, de mélyen magamban tudtam, hogy ez nem igaz. Nem értettem és talán jelen pillanatban nem is akartam érteni, csupán hálás voltam neki. Nem magamért, hanem Lidércért. Ha a harc miatt akart megmenteni, akkor sem kellett volna Lidércet is megmentenie. Akkor és ott megvilágosodtam, megfogalmazódott bennem, ami eddig is zavart. A jelen helyzetemben az értékrendem, ami szerint egész életemben éltem hibás. Lehet, hogy régen nem volt az, de most egyrészt az emberek miatt, másrészt Aro viselkedése miatt hibássá vált.

Nem ismertem Aro szándékait, nem tudtam, mit akar. De nem fejvesztve gyilkolt, ahogy az eddigi vámpírok. Lehet, hogy belül sokkal gonoszabb, de hát az emberek is ilyenek. Jó arcúkat mutatják a világnak, de belül velejükig romlottak és gonoszak. De vannak kivételek köztük, itt akaratlanul is Margaritára néztem, aki még mindig kényelmesen beszélt. Lehet, hogy a vámpírokat sem lehet első kézből megítélni?

- Johanna? Johanna? Jól van? – kérdezett mikor már tényleg ismét ráfigyeltem.

- Igen, persze csak elgondolkodtam – mondtam lehajtott fejjel, valahogy nem akartam a szemébe nézni, nem akartam az egész vámpír históriába bele keverni őket.

- Azt kérdeztem, magácskának van-e férje?

- Nincsen…

- Ejnye, no! Ilyen korban, a maga kinézetével, pedig könnyen szerezhetne! – kacsintott rám, amit akaratlanul is megnevettem. – És van udvarlója vagy kiszemeltje?

- Az sincsen – válaszoltam és kezdtem egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezni magamat.

- Pedig lázálmában egy férfit szólongatott, szinte folyamatosan – mosolygott rám. Elképzelésem sem volt, hogy kit szólongathattam, talán egykori tanítómat vagy halott fivéremet.

- Ha azt mondom, hogy Aro, beugrik valami? – az ijedségtől és a sokktól szinte kővé dermedtem éreztem, ahogy pupilláim kitágulnak és ereimben megfagy a vér. Arot szólongattam volna álmomban? Az lehetetlen! Bár magamnak is nehéz volt bevallani, az elmúlt hetekben a gondolataim körülötte forogtak.

- Amint látom igen – kuncogott kedvesen, majd hátra nyomott az ágyba és beborogatta a homlokom. Miután végzett ismét az ágyam szélére ült és onnan fürkészte az arcomat. – Ha nem veszi tolakodásnak, megkérdezhetem, hogy ki ő?

- Hát… bonyolult a kapcsolatunk.

- Egy barát?

- Nem – jelentettem ki, bár határozottan akartam mondani, mégis inkább elhaló lett. – Inkább afféle ismerős. Miatta vagyok itt a hegyekbe.

- És nem tartott magával? Hagyta, hogy egyedül induljon el? – háborodott fel Margarita.

- Ez az én hibám volt. Ha meg akartam volna várni a vihar végét, megtehettem volna…

- Nem hangzik valami úri embernek – válaszolt rá savanyúan.

- Igazából, alig találkoztunk párszor, de néha olyan mintha már évek óta ismerném, néha meg úgy meg tud lepni, hogy az elmondhatatlan. Érdekes egy… ember ő, kiszámíthatatlan. Néha meg tudnám, meg akarnám ölni, néha meg inkább beszegetnék vele. – Sokáig gondolkodtam, hogy kimondjam-e mi is Aro valójában, de végül nem tettem. Vártam, hogy az asszony mit mond erre, de csak nem akart felelni. Csak ült ott és mindent tudóan mosolygott, valamit biztos félre értett. Azonban, hogy tisztázzam a félreértést már nem volt időm.

- Most feküdjön vissza! Pihenjen! Este meg egy kiadósat vacsorázik, hisz már majdnem 4 napja nem evett semmit sem.

- Négy napja?

- Igen, már lassan négy napja, hogy nálunk van. Ezért is mondtam, hogy a lovának már csak pár nap kell, hogy rendbe jöjjön. – válaszolni már nem válaszoltam rá, csak bólintottam és elhelyezkedtem az ágyba.

Miután Margarita kiment még hosszú percekig gondolkodtam Aron, de nem jutottam dűlőre. A kellemes és jó alvás érdekében megpróbáltam egy idő után távol tartani őt a gondolataimtól és arra a földöntúli érzésre koncentrálni, amit a hóban feküdve félholtan éreztem.

Azonban így is az utolsó gondolat, amivel elaludtam, Aro szemei voltak, amikor először láttam őket közelről. Amikor a tűz gyér fénye kiszívta belőlük az emberfeletti csillogást és vérvörösből lágy, szinte emberi piros lett.


	6. Egy lépéssel közelebb

Az idő néha olyan lassan halad, néha pedig oly gyorsan. Már lassan négy napja voltam Margaritta és a férje, Ernesto társaságában. Kellemes, meghitt, könnyed volt. Számomra oly egyszerűnek, oly nyugalmasnak tűnt a csendes kis életük. Biztonságos, állandó otthon, nem háborgatja őket senki, teljesen önellátóak. Bár számukra ez már néha unalmas volt, azonban nekem mégis egy valóra vált, elfojtott álom volt ez a pár nap.

De mégis volt ott valami, ami eltorzította, megfertőzte ezt az idilli életet. Nem tehettem róla, akár mennyire is ellene voltam, mégis szívem egy része a vadászat után vágyott. Ez a részem már görcsösen várta, hogy vége legyen a viharnak, hogy én is és Lidérc is felgyógyuljunk és indulhassunk. Ez a részem már szinte hiányolta az állandó veszélyt, a folyamatos megpróbáltatást és talán Arot is.

Az elmúlt napokban volt bőven időm gondolkodni. Vendéglátóim nagylelkűen nem nagyon faggattak, nem kérdezősködtek, hagytak a saját gondolataimba merülni. Miután már képes voltam járni, naphosszakat ültem az egyik ablakban a hóvihart figyelve. Néztem a havat, a szél ellen küzdő fákat és saját tükörképemet. Azonban néha megdöbbenve vettem észre, hogy gondolataim átvándorolnak Aro köré és már szinte őt keresem a havas fák között.

A mai napig nem tudtam dűlőre jutni vele. Egy két lábon járó rejtély volt, ami néha az a fajta, ami felkavarja az embert, ami szinte üvölt, hogy fedjem fel minden titkát, ismerjem meg. Másszor pedig olyan, mint egy régi, ősi titok, amit jobb ha nem bolygatunk, mert olyan elemi erővel tud lecsapni, ami porrá zúz mindent. Bár az elmúlt hét eseményei után inkább az előbbi érlelődik bennem, már szinte vágytam a találkozásra, hogy kérdőre vonjam.

- Johanna! Jöjjön vacsorázni! – hallom Margaritta érces hangját, ami az egész házat átjárja. Mosolyogva keltem fel és botorkáltam el lassan a konyháig.

- Hogy érzi magát? – kérdezte mikor kiértem a konyhába. Nem volt nagy, ahogy a ház sem. Két ember állva még csak-csak elfér, de ahhoz, hogy három ember abban a helyiségben tartózkodjon, ahhoz már valakinek ülnie kell. Kicsi volt és szegényes, számomra akkor is a legtökéletesebb volt, hisz tele volt élettel, családias légkörrel és melegséggel.

- Köszönöm, jobban vagyok! Ha nem gond vacsora előtt még kimegyek Lidérchez. Ma egész nap nem látogattam meg – kérdeztem.

- Persze, persze menjen csak! Addig kiszedem a levest! – felelt, miközben háttal nekem folytatta a munkáját. Szerencsére itt már hozzÁ szoktak ehhez a rossz időhöz, így a házat is úgy tervezték, hogy minél kevesebbet kelljen a szabadba tölteni. Ezért a kisebbik istállóba, amibe Lidérc is volt, egy kisebb szobán keresztül el lehetett jutni.

Szép istálló volt, a ház többi részéhez képest különösen újszerű. Mindössze három ló fért volna el benne, de most csak Lidérc volt ott, a többi jószág a távolabbi, nagyobb istállóban volt.

Ahogy beléptem az istállóba, rögtön megcsapott a jellegzetes állat szag, ami a folyamatos tisztítás és időnkénti betörő fuvallatok ellenére is töményen ült a levegőben. Lidérc pontosan velem szemben volt, kényelmesen legelészett az elé rakott szénából, majd mikor meghallotta a becsukódó ajtót felnézett. Nem várattam meg, rögtön oda mentem hozzá és megpaskoltam a nyakát, majd elkezdtem simogatni. Mióta megtudtam, hogy életben van és jól van, a kapcsolatunk, mintha erősebb lett volna. Már komolyan gondoltam, hogy olyan, mint egy barát, aki mindig az ember mellett állt.

Már eltelhetett pár perc néma csendben, amikor a békés hangulatot egy betörő fuvallat, majd Lidérc nyerítése törte meg.

- Jól van! Jól van! Minden rendben! – próbáltam nyugtatgatni, de csak nem akart lenyugodni. Miközben simogatva csitítgattam, éreztem, mintha hidegebb lett volna. És akkor már mindent értettem. Nyugodtan fordultam hátra és néztem szembe a rám váró vörös szemekkel.

- Nem mondták még neked, hogy illetlenség más mögé osonni? – kérdeztem fordulás közben, aztán szembe találtam magam a vigyorgó Aroval, aki a falnál állva állt fekete ruháiban.

- Lehet, hogy mondták, de az már régen volt.

- Igen, azt vettem észre! – mondtam, majd pár lépést közelítettem felé, így távolságunk lecsökkent alig két méterre. – Miért mentettél meg?

- Miből gondolod, hogy én voltam?

- Egészen idáig vezettél és rajtad kívül nem volt senki ott – jelentettem ki.

- És ettől most változott valamit a helyzet? – kérdezte komolyan és ő is tett pár lépést felém, így már könnyűszerrel elérhetett volna. – Fogsz ettől jobban gyűlölni vagy jobban kedvelni?

- Nem, de talán kevésbé gyűlölni…

- Ó! Milyen érdekes ezt egy vámpírvadász szájából hallani – nevetett fel.

- Ne örülj annyira, mert…

- Mert? – vágott a szavamba. – Mert mi lesz? – suttogta mialatt közelebb hajolt hozzám és várt. Várt a válaszomra, de én nem tudtam megszólalni. Minden szó és hang a torkomon akadt, helyette elkapott a szorongás. Ott volt az arca alig pár centire az enyémtől. Láttam a vérvörös szemét, ahogy farkas szemet néztem vele és láttam benne az emberfeletti vérszomjas csillogást.

- Miért mentettél meg? – tértem vissza nagy nehezen az eredeti témára.

- Ki tudja! Kedvtelésből? Mint már mondtam, nagyon érdekes képességeid vannak halandó létedre. Annyi titkot rejtesz még számomra, hogy sajnálnám, ha sírba vinnéd ezeket – mondta immár kiegyenesedve. Így megint éreztem, hogy mennyivel magasabb nálam.

- Milyen fennkölt szavak! – találtam meg megint a hangomat, de nem reagált rá. Csak állt ott és nézte az arcomat.

- Ugyan, ne tedd feszülté a helyzetet! Nincs nálad semmilyen fegyver – mondta a szokásos vigyorral az arcán. Lassan emelte fel a kezét, figyelt minden mozdulatomra. Nem tudtam mit akar vagy mit akarhat, csak az egyre közeledő kezét láttam a szemem sarkából, ugyanis még mindig a vörös szemeit fürkésztem. Valahogy nem azt éreztem, amit kellett volna. Tudtam, hogy félnem kellett volna, hisz könnyűszerrel összeroppanthat, de először mégsem tettem. Amikor a keze már nagyon közel volt az arcomhoz, a vészharang mégis csak megcsendült a fejembe. Eszembe jutott milyen könnyen meghalhatok. Pillantásom villámgyorsan terelődött át szemeiről a kezére, akárcsak egy sarokba szorított kutyáé.

- Nem kell félned… - mondta határozottan, majd folytatta a mozdulatot. Lassan érintette meg, először csak az ujjhegyével, majd az egész tenyerébe fogta az arcomat. Jéghideg volt az érintése, főleg a meleg szoba után, szinte égette a bőrömet. Hideg borzongás futott végig a testemen, furcsa mód egy jóleső, rejtélyes borzongás. Annyira emlékeztetett ez valamire, oly ismerős volt, mégsem tudtam honnan. Meggondolatlanul hagytam lecsukódni a szemem és úgy emlékezni. Éreztem, hogy egyre közelebb járok a megoldáshoz. Az érintés minden egyes pillanatával tisztában emlékeztem. És akkor bevillant. Kísértetiesen olyan volt ez az érzés, mint az, amelyiket félholtan annyira élveztem. Megint eszembe jutott és akaratlanul azonosítottam a mostani érintéssel. De nem tehettem, nem! Hirtelen pattantak fel a szemeim és meredtem Arora, aki csak önfeledten vigyorgott.

- Nem is tudom eldönteni, hogy mikor tetszik jobban a szemed. Akkor, amikor gyűlölködve nézel rám vagy akkor, amikor élvezed az érintésem.

- Egyáltalán nem élveztem! Csak próbáltam kizárni a fejemből, hogy rontod a levegőmet. Mert, ahogy te is mondtad, sajnálatos módon a pisztolyom nincs itt – feleltem határozottan, belül pedig átkoztam magam a gyengeségemért. Pár perc néma csend után, végül elengedte az arcomat. Én meg hiányoltam. Pár pillanatig, de hiányoltam és ez az érzés súlyos félelemmel töltött meg.

- Tudom, hogy élvezted.

- És honnan tudod?

- Egyszer majd elmondom, de nem most – válaszolt szinte szelíden, majd az ajtó felé nézett. – Jobb lenne, ha most mennél vacsorázni. Hiányolnak már. – mondta miközben elindult az istálló ajtaja felé és egy utolsó pillantás után eltűnt a viharban. Én csak álltam ott és néztem, ahol eltűnt. Agyam zakatolt és tudtam, hogy elárultam önmagamat. Egy vámpír érintését hiányoltam, hát ennyire megváltoztam volna, ennyire gyenge lettem volna, hogy engedjek egy vámpírnak? Úgy éreztem, hogy életem egy új szakaszába értem. Más szemszögből néztem egy másik világot. A határozottságom és az elszántságom megcsappant, bár a gyűlölet és a harag megmarad. Újra értékeltem a vámpírokat és az áldozatukká lettem.

- Johanna? Johanna, minden rendbe? – lépett be az istállóba Margaritta, én meg csak ott álltam, ahol eddig.

- Persze, csak egy kicsit elbambultam.

- Rendben. Mehetünk vacsorázni? – kérdezte kedves mosollyal az arcán. Én csak bólintottam, majd miután elbúcsúztam Lidérctől, követtem őt vissza a konyhába. Az este további része csak halovány, elmosódott jelenetek képében maradt meg bennem. Hallottam, amiket mondtak, de felfogni már nem bírtam. Agyam teljesen máshol járt. Nem bírtam másra gondolni, csak az istállóban történtekre. Próbáltam megérteni, felfogni a történteket, de képtelen volt. Olyan egyszerű volt és olyan tiszta: hiányoltam az érintését. Nem tudtam magamban kifogást keresni, mert nem volt. Ennek ellenére nem adtam fel, hogy bemagyarázzam valami másnak. A kitaszítottság, a magány, a lelki összeomlás, mind-mind segítették ezt az ostoba hiányérzetet.

Már éjfélre járhatott az idő és ágyamban feküdtem, amikor is kiegyeztem magammal. Egyedüllétemben elfelejtettem, hogy Arot csak az ostoba kis játéka érdekli. Evvel a gondolattal és egy furcsa keserű érzéssel a fejemben aludtam el.

További napok monotonon és egyhangúan teltek. Legtöbb időt Margarittával töltöttem és utazásaimról meséltem neki, míg ő szinte az egész életét elmesélte. Kedves pillanatok voltak azok, azonban mégis elvesztették a varázsukat. A boldog, csendes élet után vágyó énemet elfojtotta a vadász én és egy harmadik fél, amelyik Aroval akart találkozni, aki azóta sem tűnt fel. A látogatása utáni 4 napon a vihar már teljesen elállt és Lidérc is felgyógyult, így elhatároztam, hogy az lesz a legjobb, ha minél hamarabb megyek.

- Biztos, hogy ezt akarja? Nem ártana még egy kis pihenés! – mondta aggódva Margaritta, miközben Ernestoval Lidércet nyergeltük.

- Biztos. Nagyon szépen köszönök mindent! Ha valamivel meg tudnám hálálni? – fordultam az asszony felé, aki rosszállóan nézet rám.

- Ugyan! Bárki megteszi ezt embertársáért! – jelentette ki. Válaszom csak egy savanyú mosoly volt és próbáltam nem az aostaiakra gondolni. Még egyszer utoljára átöleltem Margarittát és Ernestot is, majd felültem Lidércre.

- Merre megy tovább, Johanna? – kérdezte Ernesto, mialatt kinyitotta az istálló ajtót.

- Pár mérföldet megyek délre a gerincen, majd elindulok a part felé – mondtam határozatlanul, mert igazából semmi elképzelésem sem volt, hogy merre kéne mennem.

- Bárhova is menjen, nagyon vigyázzon magára! – mondta Margaritta.

- Úgy lesz! – mosolyogtam rá, mire ő is visszamosolygott. – A viszontlátásra!

- Viszlát! – válaszolták szinte egyszerre, majd egy utolsó mosoly után elvágtattam az erdő felé. Az erdő szélén még visszanéztem és épp láttam, ahogy beljebb lépnek és Ernesto elkezdi becsukni a kapukat. Egy kicsit néztem, ahogy eltűnnek, majd folytattam utamat.

A táj kimondottan szép volt, bár kissé még ideg volt. Az ég szinte tiszta, semmi nyoma sem volt a viharnak, kivéve a térdig érő havat, ami szőnyegként terítette be a tájat. Minden fehér volt, szinte már vakítóan fehér, ahogy a napfény megcsillant rajtuk. Pár perc lovaglás után, ösztöneim visszatértek és akaratlanul is figyelni kezdtem a rezdülésekre, mozgásokra és a hangokra. Kezem végig a pisztolyom közelében volt és most megint éreztem, hogy bizonytalanságom szertefoszlott és képes lettem volna Arot szó nélkül, hidegvérrel megölni. Azonban kezdeti fellángolásomat hamar leváltotta a realizmus és az önismeret. Tudtam magamról, hogy megérett bennem már az elhatározás, hogy addig nem ölöm meg, amíg nem válaszolt minden kérdésemre.

Hosszú napokat lovagoltam végig bármi féle esemény nélkül. Szerencsére az idő nem változott és nem közeledett újabb hóvihar. A tiszta, felhőtlen égbolt ellenére, azonban még mindig hideg volt. Ez kellemetlen fejlemény volt, ugyanis Lidérc lába miatt többször kellett hosszabb időkre megállni, hogy kipihenhesse magát.

Az előérzetem, hogy valaki állandóan figyel, egy percre sem csillapodott, de soha nem is igazolódott be. Minden neszre, árnyékra figyeltem, de Aronak nyomát sem láttam. Különös volt, többször is meg mertem volna esküdni, hogy figyelnek vagy, hogy követnek és ami a legborzasztóbb volt, hogy egyre többször éreztem és egyre közelebb magamhoz. Ez egyáltalán nem volt jó jel, hisz muszáj volt egy két hegy közt húzódó falun át kelnem, különben nagyot kellett volna kerülnöm. Aggódtam a falusiakért, nem akartam Arot a nyakukra vinni, ezért úgy döntöttem, hogy a falutól pár mérföldre egy dombtetőn letáborozok.

A domb a két hegy közti völgy kezdete volt, így jóval magasabbon helyezkedett el, mint a falu. Csodálatos látvány volt, főleg napnyugta után. Két hatalmas, fenséges hegy között egy vékony kis völgyben a távolban lehetett látni a falu fényeit. Apró kis szentjánosbogaraknak tűntek a kicsiny kis fények, amiket szinte teljesen elnyelt a sötétség. Ahogy a dombon a tábortűz mellett ültem és a látványt csodáltam elgondolkodtam rajta, hogy ők vajon látnak-e engem? Ellátszik-e odáig a tűz fénye?

A hideg hóban a köpenyemen ültem és próbáltam minél jobban összehúzni magam a csípős szél elől. Eredetileg azt terveztem, hogy a faluba pihenek, de ez tűnt bölcsebb döntésnek. A tervem az volt, hogy megpróbálom magamhoz csalogatni Arot és elérni, hogy maradjon távol a falutól. Azt, hogy hogyan győzőm meg, azt nem tudtam. Csupán a rögtönző képességemben bíztam. Órákig virrasztottam a hidegben, de Aro jelét sem adta, hogy itt lenne. Pedig többször is fel-alá járkáltam és a nevét kiáltottam, fenyegettem, gúnyolódtam, de semmi nem történt. Biztos voltam benne, hogy Aro ha ott lett volna, már megmutatta volna magát.

Emiatt valahogy feleslegesnek éreztem a virrasztás és valahol mélyen talán csalódott is voltam, de ezek nem érdekeltek. Az érzés, hogy figyelnek, ugyanolyan erős volt és nem tudtam, hogy miért. Sokáig virrasztottam, de semmi nem történt, így hajnal előtt pár órával az álmosság végül győzött és én tehetetlenül vonszoltam be magam a sátramba és aludtam el.

Reggel bár kellemesen ébredtem, jó hangulatom azonnal elszállt. Már bentről a sátorból is éreztem, hogy valami nincs rendben, valami történt. Még a sátorban azonnal a felszerelésemet kezdtem meg átnézni. Minden meg volt hiánytalanul, okulva a hibámból a tárakat is megnéztem, de azok is rendben voltak. Pisztolyokkal a kezeimben léptem ki a sátorból. Először Lidércet kerestem meg szemeimmel, aki a fánál álldogált és a havat kaparta. Miután megbizonyosodtam róla, hogy vele minden rendben, alaposabban is körülnéztem.

Ahogy lepillantottam a földre rögtön tudtam mi volt a rosszérzésem. Az egész táboromat emberi lábnyomok fedték be. Valaki járt itt. Először rögtön Arora gondoltam, de hosszabb töprengés után rájöttem, hogy ez nem az ő stílusa. A lábnyomok cipős nyomok voltak, így az sem volt kizárva, hogy csak egy ember volt, de vadász létem miatt én rögtön a legrosszabbra gondoltam. Viszonylag hamar sikerült megállapítani, hogy az illető északról jött és a falu felé haladt, ahogy én. Nem akartam sokáig húzni evvel az időt, elvégre nem történt semmi. Felnyergeltem Lidércet, összepakoltam és indultam tovább.

Pár óra múlva már a falu határán voltam. Elszigetelt, öreg kis egyutcás falucskának nézett ki. Öreg, megviselt szürke házak sorakoztak végig egymás mellett és szinte mindegyiknek füstölt a kéménye. A korai idő ellenére az emberek már mind talpon voltak és sürögtek-forogtak a szűk utcán. A legtöbbjük fát cipelt vagy baltával az erdő felé tartott, míg a gyermekek hógolyóztak. Lassan mentem beljebb a faluba gondosan megfigyelve minden kis részletet. Azonban alig mentem el az első pár ház mellett, amikor egy testes favágó megállította a lovamat.

- Jobban jár kisasszony, ha hamar távozik innen! – mondta öblös hangon nagy bajusza alól, lovam mellett állva.

- Miért? – kérdeztem vissza és már magamban attól féltem, hogy felismertek és nem látnak szívesen.

- Nem biztonságos ez a hely, főleg nem a magfajtájának – jelentette ki higgadtan.

- A magamfajtának? Ez hogy érti uram? – kérdeztem sértetten.

- Ez a falu nem való törékeny hölgyeknek. Az olyanok, mint kegyed maradjanak Firenzében vagy Milánóban esetleg Rómában. – Őszintén nem tudtam, hogy melyik a jobb bánásmód ez vagy az aostaiaké.

- Nem vagyok olyan gyenge, mint amilyennek látszom – válaszoltam, majd kissé felemeltem a fegyvereimet rejtő pokrócot, így a favágó jól láthatta fegyvereimet. – Mondjuk úgy, férfias a szakmám!

- Értem, a maga gondja, de én figyelmeztettem! Az ég áldja! – mondta majd se szó se beszéd elment mellettem. Meg akartam még tőle kérdezni, hogy miért veszélyes a környék, de a büszkeségem nem engedte, hogy utána menjek. Helyette folytattam utamat a faluban. Többen is megbámultak, de ezt már megszoktam. A fogadó előtt megálltam, kikötöttem Lidércet az itatóhoz, majd bementem az öreg épületbe. A hely belül se volt jobb állapotba, mint kívül. A falakról a vakolat néhol omladozott, a padló korhadt volt az asztalok pedig repedtek. Emellett az egész helység erős dohos szagot árasztott.

- Kisasszony! A saját érdekébe álljon tovább! – szólt rám a kocsmáros a pult mögül. Kisebb termetű ember volt, mint itt általában az emberek. Őszülő haja rendezetten volt hátra fésülve, ruhája egyszerű falusi öltözék volt.

- Ezt már mondták nekem – mentem közelebb és leültem az egyik bárszékre. – Egy forró kávét, kérem! – kértem, majd bólintott és háttal nekem elkezdte csinálni a kávémat.

- Mi járatban erre felé? – kérdezte csevegő hangon.

- Átutazóban vagyok.

- Ez esetben tanácsolom, hogy még ma álljon tovább! – fordult ismét felém és közben elém rakta a kávémat.

- Mint mondtam, már figyelmeztettek. Azonban azt nem mondták, hogy miért veszélyes ez falu. Talán banditák vagy farkasok?

- Ó, dehogy! – nevetett fel, majd rögtön komoly hangra is váltott és közelebb hajolt. – Nem tudom kegyed, mennyire hisz a mesékbe, de van, aminek igaz alapja van… - mondta, majd óvatosan körbe sandított. Követtem a példáját, de nem láttam semmi különöset.

- Tudja, kisasszony, örülnénk is a banditáknak, azokat meg lehet ölni – mondta lemondóan, én pedig nagyon rosszat sejtettem, hogy lehetek én ennyire balszerencsés?

- Kérem, mondja, hogy nem vámpírról beszél! – mondtam a kelleténél kicsit hangosabban, ugyanis körülöttünk mindenki hallotta és néma csendbe figyeltek.

- Nem tűnik ijedtnek, talán nem tudja milyenek?

- De nagyon jól tudom, hogy milyenek, de én nem félek tőlük. – Amint kimondtam rögtön meg is bántam. Most biztos, hogy rákérdez, hogy miért és akkor válaszolnom kell és egy újabb feladatot sózok a saját nyakamba. Pedig tudtam, hogy főszabály az én munkámban, hogy egyszerre csak egy vámpír.  
És akkor megfordult a fejemben, hogy biztos, hogy két vámpírról van szó? Amilyen ritkán találkozom Aroval, könnyen lehet, hogy itt vadászik. Vagy lehet, hogy ide akart elvezetni? Gyorsan futattam keresztül az agyamon az információkat, az érveket és az ellenérveket. Végül abba maradtam, hogy Aro az, hisz a vámpírok nem nagyon szeretnek osztozni a területen és Aro már régóta ebben a térségben van.

- Miért?

- Azért, mert egy vá… - A mondatot már nem tudtattam befejezni, mert odakintről sikoltozásokra lettem figyelmes. Egyre többen sikoltoztak és menekültek, miközben azt kiabálták, hogy „Itt van!". Hamar pattantam fel a székemről leborítva a kávémat és futottam az ajtó fel. A kocsmáros még utánam kiáltott, hogy ne menjek, de az én fejembe már csak az járt, hogy ez nem Aro.

Amikor kiértem a tornácra, láttam, ahogy szinte mindenki északnak fut. Pár férfi puskával és baltával eltökélten futottak délnek, de én tudtam, hogy semmi esélyük. Odaléptem Lidérchez és levettem róla két pisztolyomat és a kardomat. Kardommal a hátamon és pisztolyokkal a kezemben indultam én is délnek.

Szerencsére nem olyan nagy a falu népessége, így nagyobb tömeg nem verődött össze. Ahogy haladtam délnek, már halottam a kiáltásokat, a sikításokat és a puskadörrenések. Azután végül megláttam a férfiakat is. Három holtan feküdt a földön, a maradék öt pedig körben állva keresték a célt.

- Mutasd magad gyáva mocsadék! – kiáltott, majd szinte azon nyomban, kínjában üvöltött föl, amikor a vámpír erős kezei könnyen csavarták ki a kezét. A többi ember mire megfordult a vámpír már nem volt ott. Azonban tapasztalatomnak hála, ismertem ezt a módszert. Jellegzetes technikája volt ez a szórakozni vágyó vámpíroknak… kivéve Arot. Emiatt tudtam hol fog legközelebb lecsapni. Célra emeltem a pisztolyomat. A kicsavart kezű emberkétől legmesszebb szinte egyedül álló férfit céloztam meg és vártam. Összpontosítottam, mert nem hibázhattam. Megpróbáltam kizárni minden felesleges hangot a fejemből és csak az árulkodó neszekre figyelni. A hónak ropogás egyik háztetőn majd a másikon, a cserepek nyikorgása, ahogy a súly ránehezedik, majd a következő nyikorgás, amikor megszabadulnak a feleslegtől. Felpattantak szemeim és azonnal lőttem közvetlenül a férfi feje mellé, vakcélra. A lövés hangjára mindenki felém fordult, majd rögtön a másik férfi felé, aki mögött most egy hosszú barna hajú, vörös szemű vámpír fogta a sérült vállát.

Rám emelte a tekintetét és én azonnal lőttem újra. A következő golyó már a mellkasát találta, az azutáni pedig a nyakát. Tudtam, hogy most jön a halálos lövés. Előnyben voltam és maglepetés erejével könnyűszerrel legyőztem. Ujjam már a ravaszon volt, amikor szemem sarkából az egyik ház árnyékában megláttam Arot. Gúnyosan, elégedetten mosolyogva figyelt. Pillanatnyi habozás elég volt. Mire észbe kaptam a vámpír már elmenekült és a férfiak kérdőn néztek rám, miközben sérültjeiket ápolták.

- Miért nem lőtt? Megölhette volna! Ez a dög már 4 éve ontja a vérünket! – vont kérdőre az egyik, de én csak a helyet néztem ahol eddig Aro állt. Most nem volt ott senki.

- Mellesleg ki maga? Honnan tudta, hogy Robertot támadja meg?

- A legtöbb vámpír így támad, ha szórakozni akar több emberrel – feleltem higgadtan.

- A legtöbb vámpír? – nézet rám kérdőn az egyik fiatalabb favágó.

- Johanna Sweary vagyok, vámpírvadász.

- Vámpírvadász? Hála az égnek! Az Úr megváltót küldött nekünk – mondta az egyik idősebbik.

- Ne örülj annyira! A ilyenek egy rakat pénzt elkérnek! – nézett rám ellenségesen az első favágó.

- Nem szándékozom pénzt kérni, tekintve, hogy nem ez a vámpír miatt vagyok itt.

- Akkor ennyi? Hagyja meggyógyulni? – folytatta ismét a fiatal.

- Ugyan! Háromszor lőttem meg és a vámpírok bosszús lények, addig nem fog támadni, amíg engem meg nem öl – feleltem majd elindultam vissza Lidérchez. Most már tényleg muszáj volt elhagynom a falut. Gondolataimba merülve sétáltam vissza a fogadóhoz. Egyrészt a váratlan harc miatti zaklatottság uralkodott rajtam, másrészt nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből Arot. Mit akarhatott? Megvédeni a vámpírt? Nem ez nem vall a magányos fajtákra. Gondolataimba merülve értem vissza a fogadóhoz, ahol Lidérc várt rám. Indulásra készen ültem fel a hátára, mikor a fogadós kijött.

- Magának elment az esze? Meghalhatott volna! – kiáltott rám. Épp szólni akartam, amikor a favágók beértek.

- Elmegy? Befejezi?

- Igen – válaszoltam, majd még visszaszóltam a fogadósnak. – Egyébként, ismerem a vámpírokat, mert vámpírvadász vagyok. – Láttam az elámuló arcát, majd elvágtattam délnek ki a faluból. Út közben elhaladtam a harc színtere mellett. A halottak még mindig ott voltak, körülöttük pedig emberek gyülekeztek. Amikor odaértem többen is rám néztek, volt aki megvetéssel vagy ellenszenvvel, de volt olyan is, aki hálával. Milyen rég nem láttam már a hálát az emberek szemében. Nem maradtam ott sokat, a gyásznál már nincs helyem. Teljes sebességgel vágtattam ki a kicsiny faluból be az erdő sűrejébe.

Megállás nélkül vágtattam az erdőbe keresve a megfelelő helyet ahol be tudom fejezni. Hisz biztos voltam benne, hogy a vámpír meg akar ölni, ahogy abban is 10-20 perc elég neki, hogy rendbe jöjjön.

Bő negyed óra lovaglás után egy tisztást találtam a legmegfelelőbb helynek. Nagy és tágas volt, nem tudott annyira elrejtőzni, hogy meglephessen. Kicsit talán furcsa is volt, szinte már túl szabályos kör alakú volt a rét, de nem tulajdonítottam ennek nagyobb jelentőséget. Lidércet egy fához kötöttem, ami viszonylag messze volt a réttől és csak remélni mertem, hogy nem esik baja. Kapkodva szedtem le a hátáról a fegyvereimet. Kardomat a hátamra vettem, két pisztolyomat az övembe, egy kést a csizmámba, majd a többi fegyvert nagyjából egyenletes távolságba szétszórtam a réten, végül megálltam a rét közepén és vártam.

Nem nagyon érdekelt, hogy látta-e a fegyvereimet vagy sem, hisz ha engem akart, akkor ide kellett jönnie. Megpróbáltam lenyugodni és csitítani a gondolataimat. A terv meg volt innentől a rögtönzés és a szerencse kérdése az egész. Azonban a hideg hóban állva, kitéve a csípős szélnek gondolataim elterelődtek. Újra eszembe jutott az az éjszaka, amikor Aro megmentett. Szinte újra éreztem a jeges hideget, a szaggató szelet. Sokat gondolkodtam azon az éjjelen, de újra és újra ugyanaz a kép keringet a fejembe, amire bár nem emlékeztem, mert eszméletlen voltam, de érintések megmaradtak. Folyamatosan villantak fel a képek, ahogy Aro odalép mellém a hóba, leguggol, egy darabig figyel, majd óvatosan a karjaiba vesz és könnyedén elfut velem a számomra életet jelentő meleg felé. Akaratlanul is eszembe jutott az a mennyei érintés az arcomon, amikor a hideget már szinte égető forrónak éreztem és akaratlanul is egy képsorhoz kötöttem. A ház előtt lerak a hóba, de még mielőtt kopogna az ajtón, végig simít arcomon. A furcsa kavalkád, ami bennem tombolt Aroval kapcsolatba, most ijesztően egy irányba tolódtak el. Tagadhatatlan, hogy kíváncsi voltam rá, hogy érdekelt a természete, a személyisége, de fájt bevallanom ez már több lett egyszerű kíváncsiságnál. Ez az érdeklődő érzés olyannyira megerősödött bennem, hogy már hiányoltam a társaságát és…

Gondolatomat nem tudtam befejezni, mert hangos reccsenést hallottam közvetlenül előttem az erdő szélén. Az időközben lecsukódó szemeim gyorsan és határozottan pattantak fel és azonnal félre tettem magamban az Aro témát. Most erre kellett koncentrálnom.

Lassan és határozottan sétált felém, míg a kezeim a pisztolyaimra kulcsolódtak. Nem szoktam ennyit várni, bíztam célzó képességemben, de nem akartam meg kockáztatni, hogy esetleg olyan gyorsan tud reagálni, mint Aro. Hagytam, hogy közelebb jöjjön, ahonnan már nincs menekvése. Miközben felém sétált, alaposabban is volt időm végig szemlélni. Rongyos, szakadt ing volt rajta, ami szinte lógott rajta. Barna, több helyen is foltos nadrágja kopott és meggyötört volt csakúgy, mint a cipője. Hosszú barna haja csapzottan lógott két vállán, szemei pedig dühösen meredtek rám. Testes és izmos volt, ember korában is erős férfi lehetett, de vámpírként nem az izom mennyiség volt a meghatározó.

- Nem tudom ki vagy, de életed utolsó hibáját követted el, avval, hogy rám mertél lőni! – kiáltott rám 50 méter távolságból. Hangja mély és érces volt, de volt benne valami rekedtség is. Nem sűrűn használhatta a hangját beszédre. Összességében egy tipikus vámpír volt, barbár és beképzelt, meg sem közelítette Aro eleganciáját és kifinomultságát és igazából a beképzeltségét sem.

- Elég annyit tudnod, hogy szánalmas léted utolsó embere vagyok, akit látsz! – Nem válaszolt a sértésre, helyette azonnal elrugaszkodott. Nem vártam meg az ugrást, ahogy láttam, hogy a térde hajlik rögtön arrébb ugrottam. Szerencsémre a közelembe sem volt, pillanatokkal utánam csapódott be a helyre ahol eddig álltam. Pár méterre voltam tőle és tiszta célom volt. Nem tétlenkedtem, célra emeltem pisztolyaimat és egyszerre mindkettőből lőttem. Összesen hat golyót lőttem ki, ebből az első 3 talált, de utána már elugrott. Oldalt állt nekem így a golyók a karjába fúródtak. Nem sokat értem vele, elvérezni nem fog, hisz nincs is vére, de legalább nehezebben mozgatja.

Amint leálltam egy pillanatra, hogy szememmel megkeressem, szinte rögtön hallottam, ahogy mögöttem a hó ropog. A tökéletes kiképzésnek hála, azonban minden érzékemben tökéletesen megbíztam, így elég volt hallani, rögtön arrébb ugrottam. Ez most közelebb volt, de nem eléggé. Ugrásom után gurulva érkeztem földre, ahol azonnal meg is éreztem az egyik lerakott késemet. Ahogy felvettem egyik pisztolyom helyett már fordultam és szúrtam is vele vaktában. Nem tévedtem, jól sejtettem, hogy most szemből akar majd támadni, így bele szaladt a késembe. Fegyverem a jobb tüdejébe fúródott. A távolság köztünk most alig volt két méter és késemmel még mindig tartottam. Vége, ennyi volt. Határozottan emeltem fel a másik kezemben lévő pisztolyt és nyomtam szinte a fejébe. Az egész szinte pillanatok alatt játszódott le, látszott rajta, hogy nem volt még dolga vámpírvadásszal.

Már ravaszon volt az újam, amikor láttam a szemében, hogy a megdöbbenést felváltja a gúnyosság. Rosszat sejtettem. Lőni sem volt időm, pedig nem késlekedtem, hanem ő reagált azonnal. Ahelyett, hogy előkölt volna, közelebb húzott, így már nem tudtam volna lelőni. Gúnyos mosollyal csavarta ki a vállamat én pedig tehetetlenül éreztem, ahogy a vállcsontom kiugrik a helyéről. A pisztolyom kiesett a kezemből és a bal kezem használhatatlanul lógott testem mellett.

Ijedten engedtem el a kést és léptem hátra pár nagy lépést. A távolság, így újra több, mint 5 méter lett. Már nem sietett, látta rajtam, hogy meg tudott lepni és most diadalittasan vigyorgott rám. Pár pillanat kétségbeesés után kitisztult a fejem és eszembe jutott a kardom. Egy gyors mozdulat és le tudtam volna vágni a fejét, mert már elég közel volt, hogy egy lépés után a kardom éle elérje a nyakát. Gyorsan kaptam elő a kardomat és álltam támadó állásba. Fejben már kész volt a támadásra. Azonban támasztó lábammal rossz helyre léptem. Hirtelen bicsaklott le a lábam és kerültem földre. Ahogy földet értem és kezemmel megéreztem a tárgyat, amiben elestem rögtön rájöttem, hogy miért volt furcsa a kör alakú rét. Ez egy favágó terület és amiről a lábam lefordult egy kivágott tönk volt.

- Csodáltam is, hogy ezt a rétet választottad. A hóban nehéz észrevenni a rönköket – mondta gúnyosan mikor elém ért. Megvetően, felsőbbrendűen nézett rám és én tudtam, hogy végem. A balkarom használhatatlan volt, lábra állni nem tudtam, a kardomat meg időközben arrébb rúgta.

Gúnyosan vigyorogva hajolt le és emelt fel a nyakamnál fogva. Rettenetesen fájt, éreztem, ahogy vasmarkai teljesen összeszorították a légcsövemet és alig kaptam levegőt. Nevetve nézett rám, majd a felemelve az immár gyógyult karját állt készen a végső csapásra. Lehunytam a szemem és vártam, vártam, hogy vége legyen, de nem lett.

Lassan nyitottam ki a szemem és láttam, ahogy mérgesen elbambul a vállam fölött az erdő felé. Azonban a szemében más is volt, eléggé észre vehetően csillogott benne a rettegés. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy mit láthatott, megfordulni nem tudtam, de hallottam, ahogy a hó ropog. Utolsó emlékemben még láttam és éreztem, ahogy a vámpír megremeg, majd egy erős, ám de pontos ütést éreztem a tarkómon, ami nem származhatott tőle. Azután minden elsötétült.


	7. Első érintés

Fáradtan és nehezen nyitottam ki a szemet. Forgott velem az egész világ, zúgott a fejem és a tarkóm szörnyen fájt. Először nem láttam semmit sem, csak a hűvös nyirkos levegőt éreztem az arcomon, de amint szemeim hozzászoktak a sötéthez rájöttem, hogy egy barlangban vagyok. Messzebb voltam a bejárattól, így csak kevés fény tudott bejutni. Tapasztalatból nem próbáltam felülni, tudtam, hogy úgyse menne akkora ütés után, helyette csak emlékezni próbáltam. Halványan rémlett valami, hogy harcoltam és vesztettem, de aztán semmi. Sóhajtva hunytam le újra a szemeimet. Aztán eljutott a tudatomig, hogy vesztettem, de valaki megmentett. Hirtelen mozdulattal ültem fel, amit azonnal meg is bántam. Az éles, hasogató fejfájás még erősebben kezdett el lüktetni. Hosszú pillanatig ültem egyhelyben a földön a fejemet szorítva, arra várva, hogy enyhüljön a fájdalom. Lassan kezdtem el masszírozni a tarkómat, ami be is vált. A fejem már kevésbé fájt, így megpróbáltam felállni. A mozdulat nagy nehezen sikerült és a fal mellett botorkálva el is jutottam a barlang szájáig. Közben végig azon járt a fejem, hogy mi történhetett. Valahol mélyen magamban, már tudtam mi történt, de próbáltam nem arra gondolni. De mégis, nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből.

Még mindig erős fejfájással küzdve jutottam el a célig. Odakint már napnyugtára járt. A nap vörösre festette az egész égboltot, ami alatt a havas fákat egyre jobban elnyelte az árnyék. Határozottan emlékeztem, hogy dél sem volt, mikor utoljára magamnál voltam, tehát több órán át voltam eszméletlen. Belegondolni is ijesztő volt mi mindent művelhetett velem.

Miután alaposabban körül néztem, megláttam Lidércet kikötve egy fához. Megnyugodva láttam, hogy nincs semmi baja. Szívem szerint elindultam volna abban a pillanatban, nem vártam volna meg míg visszaér, de voltam annyira realista, hogy rájöjjek támasz nélkül aligha jutottam volna el a fáig.

- Nem kéne járkálnod – hallottam meg az ismerős hangot, azonban kivételesen nem mögülem érkezett. Gyorsan kaptam a hang irányába a fejem. A Lidérc melletti fánál állt. Most is ugyanolyan fekete inget és nadrágot viselt, amit a múltkor, de ami még meglepőbb volt, hogy Lidérc nyugodtan fogadta. Eddig mindig, akárhányszor a közelébe került nyerített és zaklatott lett, de most. Most csak ott állt és figyelte Arot, majd mintha misem történt volna elfordult.

- Nem kellett volna olyan erősen megütnöd! – vágtam vissza.

- Ugyan! Ha én erősen megütlek akkor azt nem éled túl – mondta szórakozottan. – Másfelől, veheted ezt egy kis törlesztésnek. Nem gondolod úgy, hogy megérdemled? Rám lőttél, megvágtál és még meg is ütöttél – szavainak sértődötten kellett volna csengeniük, de ahelyett inkább gúnyosak voltak. Sőt, csöpögtek a gúnytól.

- Sajnálatos módon semmi bajod nem lett!

- Milyen rideg, pedig megmentettem az életedet, már másodjára – jelentette ki szomorkodást színlelve. Milyen színpadias!

- És a kérdés még mindig ugyanaz! Miért? – Szinte már követeltem a választ, bár tudtam mit fog mondani, de nekem nem elég a hazugság.

- Mint már mond… - Nem engedtem befejezni, még egyszer nem voltam hajlandó végig hallgatni.

- Ne merd azt mondani, hogy kedvtelésből! – hangsúlyoztam ki minden egyes szót, majd éreztem, ahogy haragom elszáll és szinte kétségbeesve folytattam. – Miért? – Szükségem volt erre a válaszra, az igazi okra, mert éreztem, hogy az őszinte válasszal felállíthatok magamban egy új értékrendet és vége lehet a bennem tomboló káosznak.

- Ha úgy gondolod, hogy az érdeklődésem kedvtelés, akkor sajnos nem tudok mást mondani – Nem tudtam, hogy én hallok-e rosszul vagy tényleg szándékosan fogalmazott kétértelműen, de nem számított. A dühtől, a majdnem ordibálástól és a gondolkodástól a fejem megint borzasztóan kezdett lüktetni. Fájdalmamba a falmentén csúsztam le a földig, de ahogy nekidőltem a falnak éreztem, hogy a vállam is mennyire megsérült. Minden másodperc fájdalmas volt, de végül leértem a talajig és háttal neki dőlhettem a falnak. Alig figyeltem egy kicsit másfelé Aro már a velem szemben lévő sziklánál állt és szinte sajnálkozó arccal nézett.

- Már el is felejtettem, milyen rossz a fejfájás – mondta sóhajtva, miközben leült a sziklára. Alig volt a távolság köztünk 3 méter, de így is szinte éreztem a hideget, ami belőle árad. Percekig ült ott engem bámulva. Nem tudtam mit akart, gondolkodott, hogy megöljön-e vagy csak valamire várt? A csendet végül én törtem meg.

- Mi lett a vámpírral?

- Megöltem – felelte szárazon.

- Megölted? De hisz ő is vámpír volt – Nem tudtam leplezni a csodálkozásomat, pedig nagyon akartam. A tudatomat helyette lekötötte, a tény, hogy Aro miattam megölte, az egyik társát. Akaratlanul is kicsit elmosolyodtam rajta, valahogy jó érzés volt, hogy értem tette.

- Megszegte a törvényt, már épp ideje volt, hogy véget vessek a játékának – Fagyos szilánkokra tört bennem az illúzió, helyét először a harag majd az értetlenség vette át.

- Törvény? A vámpíroknak vannak törvényei?

- Szerinted miért van olyan ritkán munkád, miközben rengeteg vámpír van? – kérdezte vissza úgy, mintha csak azt kérdeztem volna, hogy az ég kék? Nem tudtam mit felelni, csak tátogtam. Tudtam, hogy sok minden van még, amit nem tudok a vámpírokról, de erre nem számítottam. Abban a szilárd hitben éltem, hogy a vámpírok barbár, magányos lények, de ez most mindent felborított.

- Vadász létedre tudatlan vagy – jelentette ki, miközben még mindig engem figyelt. Józan eszem tudta, hogy nem kellett volna szavait komolyan vennem, de büszkeségem akaratlanul is sértésként fogta fel.

- Tudod, nem nagyon szokásom vámpírokkal, ötórai tea mellett a törvényeikről beszélni! – vágtam vissza élesen, amin ő csak egy jóízűt kacagott. Sértődötten fordultam el, és próbáltam tudomásul sem venni, hogy ott van. Meredten néztem magam előtt a havas tájat és a napnyugtát nem gondolva semmire sem. Egész sokáig bírtam nem rá figyelni, nem gondolni semmire sem, de végül is nem bírtam a késztetéssel. Feltűnés nélkül próbáltam lopni egy pillantást. Még mindig ugyanott ült a sziklán és ő is a távolt figyelte. Tudtam nagyon jól, hogy tisztában volt vele, hogy figyeltem, mégis úgy tett mintha nem is vette volna észre. Kihasználva az alkalmat alaposabban is szemügyre vettem. Végig néztem a már túl tökéletes vonásain, hosszú fekete haján, ami most is rendezetten feküdt vállain. Végül pedig hosszan tanulmányoztam a szemét. Még mindig a távolt figyelte, de így is láttam a vörös íriszét, ami természetellenesen csillogott az egyre kevesebb fényben.

Hirtelen jöttem rá, hogy nagyon elkalandoztak a gondolataim, ezért inkább megtörtem a már kínos csendet.

- Miről is szól az a törvény? – kérdeztem, mire lassan rám emelte a tekintetét. A megszokott szórakozott vigyor megint elterült az arcán és szinte kimérten válaszolt.

- Az a törvény vámpíroknak szól. Fölösleges tudnod róla. – Bár szavai kimértek voltak, mégis éreztem, hogy nagyon jól szórakozik.

- Valóban? Nem gondolod, hogy már annyira a vámpírok körül zajlik az életem, hogy igazán tudhatnék erről is? – vágtam vissza, mire még jobban elvigyorodott.

- Nos, nem bánom. A törvény szerint, fajunk biztonsága érdekében, a szükségesnél jobban nem hívjuk fel magunkra a figyelmet. Ez az egyetlen igazán fontos törvény, és aki megszegi, azt megöljük – adta meg a kimerítő választ.

- Megöljük? Kik? – nézetem rá kérdően.

- Kedves Johanna, sok minden van még, amit nem tudsz rólunk.

- Igen, mert a dolgom, az, hogy megöljelek benneteket és nem az, hogy lexikont írjak a viselkedésetekről. – Magamnak is ijesztő volt, hogy mennyire kezdtem átvenni a gúnyolódást.

- Nem gondolod, hogy az ellenség kiismerése eredményesebb? Ha nem csak a vadászaton járna az eszed, Johanna, akkor már rég tudnál mindent rólam, az elhintett morzsákból. Csupán tudnod kéne észrevenni a részleteket is – oktatott ki, míg a hangja vészesen halk lett. Sértve és kissé megalázottan kaptam el a fejemet és folytattam a táj vizslatását. Egy darabig éreztem, hogy figyelt, de aztán egy sóhaj után ő is visszafordult. Nem értettem, hogy miért volt még itt, ahogy azt sem, hogy mire akart célozgatni. Próbáltam rá kényszeríteni az agyamat, hogy emlékezzen a különös részletekre, amiket nem tudtam megmagyarázni, de semmire sem jutottam. Megpróbáltam régebbi vadászatokat felidézni, hátha valamelyik mondott valamit a vámpír törvényekről, de ismét csak semmi. Sehogy nem jutottam egyről a kettőre, szükségem volt a válaszaira, de tudtam, hogy úgy is kitérne az egyenes válasz elől. Egyre nehezebben ment az elmélkedés, mindegyes pillanatban éreztem, hogy egyre nehezebb volt koncentrálni és egyre nehezebben tudtam magamat rá kényszeríteni, hogy eszméletemnél maradjak. Ennek ellenére sokáig gondolkodtam, talán egy órát is, de végül csak egy valamit kérdeztem, hogy miért azt, azt nem tudtam.

- Amikor elloptad a lövedékeimet éjszaka Aostában, megérintettél? – kérdeztem bizonytalanul, lehajtott fejjel oda sem fordulva. Nem értettem mi ütött belém, de már szinte szégyelltem magam, amiatt, amit kérdeztem. Hosszú pillanatokig nem érkezett válasz, ezért ránéztem. Először úgy tűnt, mintha meg sem hallotta volna, de végül válaszolt.

- Igen – halk volt, alig hallottam, de nagyobb volt a magdöbbenésem. A válasza most először határozatlan volt, látszott rajta, hogy nem biztos a válaszában és nem tudja, hogy most mire számítson. Némán bámultam, de gondolataimat ismét csak a fejfájás és a szédülés kezdte el eltompítani, míg végül már csak csukott szemmel dőltem neki a barlang falának. Hosszú percekig csend volt, majd határozottan felállt.

- Itt az ideje, hogy menjek – mondta és már lassan el is indult, de még visszafordult. – A válasz a kérdésedre, hogy kik, én és a családom.

- A családod? – kérdeztem valahol az eszmélet határán. Az információ nehezen jutott el a tudatomig, de mélyen elraktároztam.

- Igen – erősített meg. Egy darabig még állt és nézte, hogy hogyan vesztem el szinte minden erőmet egyik pillanatról a másikra. – Jobb lenne ha beljebb húzódnál. Az éjszaka hideg lesz – adta a tanácsot, de nem tudtam reagálni. A fejembe lévő lüktetés egyre hangosabb volt, és ha kinyitottam egy picit is a szemem a világ forgott velem. Nagy nehezen sikerült csak válaszolnom.

- Erőset ütöttél, majd ha jobban leszek, beljebb megyek! – A válasza csak egy gúnyos horkantás volt, amit nem tudtam hová tenni, ezért nehezen, de kinyitottam a szemem. Határozott léptekkel indult meg felém, amitől kissé megijedtem. Egészen mellém sétált, majd mit sem törődve gyenge ellenkezésemmel, kézbe vett. Olyan könnyen vett fel, hogy úgy éreztem magam, mintha nem is lenne súlyom. Játszi könnyedséggel vitt beljebb a barlangba. Amíg vitt, akaratlanul is csak az arcát tudtam figyelni. Annyira más volt. Annyira más, mint az emberé és annyira más, mint az eddigi vámpíroké. Éreztem a hideget, ami áradt belőle, de az érintését a ruhák miatt nem. De szükségem volt rá, szükségem volt rá, hogy megérintsem. Csak egy kicsikét, egy pillanatot, hogy újra érezhessem azt a furcsa bizsergést, hogy forró miközben jéghideg. Szinte már féltem, hogy nem érezhettem többet ezt. Öntudatlanul emeltem fel a karomat és simítottam végig az arcán, mire rám nézett. Egyenesen a szemembe nézett és éreztem, hogy átlátott rajtam, hogy kiolvasott mindent a szememből. A tekintete kissé ellágyult és egy féloldalas mosoly kíséretében szólalt meg.

- Pihenned kell! – jelentette ki és most tudatosult csak bennem, hogy már régóta csak egyhelyben állunk. Lassan és óvatosan rakott le a pokrócokra, amiken eddig is feküdtem. Miután lerakott egy darabig, még guggolt mellettem. – Miután jobban lettél, menj ki a partig, jót tenne neked egy kis melegebb levegő – mondta majd felállt. De volt valami, amit még akartam kérdezni.

- Minden vámpírnak van teljes neve. Téged hogy hívnak? – Kérdően nézett vissza rám, de válaszolt.

- Aro Volturi – válaszolt majd pár pillanat alatt eltűnt. Ott maradtam egyedül a gondolataimmal, de pár perc múlva a kimerültség nyomott álomba, avval a gondolattal, hogy egy lepel lehullt köztünk, és egy lépéssel közelebb kerültünk egymáshoz. Egy nagy lépéssel vészesen és ijesztően közel.

Ismét csak nyűgösen és fáradtan ébredtem fel. Fájt minden egyes porcikám. Igaz a fejem már nem lüktetet és nem is volt annyira elviselhetetlen, de még mindig nehezemre eset bármilyen mozgás. A vállamat és a lábamat csak nagy nehezen tudtam megmozgatni, emellett a hátam is sajgott, mert valószínűleg elaludtam. Mindemellett enyhén szédültem is. Nem akartam komolyan elismerni, de tényleg erőset ütött, elég erőset ahhoz, hogy enyhe agyrázkódásom legyen tőle.

Nagy nehezen végül sikerült összeszednem magam és a múltkorinál könnyebben kimennem a barlangból. Ahogy kiértem szinte azonnal megrohamoztak az emlékek. Őszintén hittem, hogy csak álmodtam, és most folytathatom az utamat, de túl jól emlékeztem, hogy álom legyen. Túl valóságos volt, tehát megtörtént. Kezdtem újra megérteni magamat, kiismerni a saját gondolataimat és felismerni az érzéseimet. De ennek korántsem örültem, túl messzire mentem, ennyire nem tagadhattam meg önmagamat. Egyre jobban kezdtem megijedni önmagamtól és már szinte visszasírtam azt amikor nem tudtam ki vagyok, hogy ki lettem. Mert tagadhatatlanul egy új ember lettem és ezt az embert nem ismerem még annyira.

Fájdalmasan, de alig fél óra alatt sikerült mindent összepakolnom, de még mielőtt elindultam volna, alaposabban is körbe néztem. A nap magasan járt már, így minden kristálytisztán kivehető volt. A barlang bejárata szorosan a sziklafalban volt bevájódva és kisebb havas fákkal és bokrokkal körbe véve. Aki nem ismeri ezt a helyet, az könnyen elment volna mellette. Maga a hely is elrejtett hely volt, a fák sűrűn vették körbe, olyannyira, hogy szinte csak az eget lehetett látni. Pár méterre a barlang előtt azonban egy meredek sziklafal húzódott végig evvel elvágva szinte minden menekülő utat. Azonban hosszas tanulmányozás után kivehető volt egy lankásabb kis, kanyargós ösvény a sziklafalban, amin kényelmesen le lehetett ereszkedni.

Emlékeztem még a múltkori alkalomra, amikor Lidérccel megpróbáltam egy sziklafalon leereszkedni, csúnya vége lett, de ez az út járhatónak tűnt, így megpróbáltam. Lidérc az elején viszolygott egy kicsit, nem nagyon akart neki vágni, de pár méter vezetés után már határozottabban ment és én felülhettem a hátára. Órákat meneteltünk lefelé és csak néha volt egy-két vízszintes rész, ahol meg tudtunk pihenni. A lankás ösvény végig tartott, így valamennyire könnyebb volt az út, de így is nagy koncentrációt igényelt, hisz egy rossz mozdulat elég volt. A korántsem könnyű terep ellenére határozottan tartottam az irányomat immáron nyugatnak a parthoz. Azonban, hogy azt, hogy mi miatt mentem nyugatnak, hogy a saját döntésem miatt vagy Aro ajánlatára, azt már magam sem tudtam.

Egy részem makacsul állította, hogy ő találta ezt ki és Aro nélkül is arra mentem volna, azonban a másik felem ostobán ment nyugatra, hogy találkozhasson vele. Nem tudtam már magamban tagadni, hogy van egy ilyen részem is. A kérdés már csak az volt, hogy melyik a domináns. Tudtam, hogy már mindkettő a lényem része, de félelmetes volt átélni, hogy egy gyökeresen más felem bevési magát a tudatomba és lassan a szívemben is. A lelkem meg reszket, hogy a hitem, az elveim szétporladnak, és minden tönkre megy.

Hosszú órákat lovagoltam keresztül elmélyedve gondolataimban és abban, hogy megismerjem ez új énemet. Próbáltam minél kevesebb pihenőt tartani, mert nem akartam még egy éjszakát a szabadban tölteni, de sajnos elég sokszor volt muszáj. Nem bírtam annyira jól, mint hittem. Két lábon még csak-csak elmentem valahogy, de a lovaglás nagyon megártott nekem. Szerencsére azonban az egész úton minden csendes volt. Nem hiányzott volna semmi sem jobban, mint egy támadó. Dehogy Aronak örültem volna-e avagy sem, azt nem tudtam és nem is derült ki. Késő napnyugtakor ugyan, de kiértem a partra. Messze voltam még a várostól ugyan, 3-4 órányira, de a tenger már láttam. Gyönyörű volt, ahogy a vöröses fény megcsillant a víztükrön és messze a távolban a nap már félig lebukott a horizont mögé. Bár eddig is napon jöttem, de hirtelen mégis úgy éreztem, hogy hosszú hetek óta ez az első napfény, amit látok. A tágas, végtelennek tűnő tenger kitöltötte a látóteremet, evvel a szabadság érzetét adta meg nekem. Messze voltam tőle, azonban mégis éreztem, hogy az enyhébb, sós levegő megcsapja az arcomat és már szinte éreztem a halak jellegzetes szagát, ami most furcsán jónak tűnt.

Újult erővel vágtam neki a maradék távnak és már csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy mennyire jó lesz végre rendesen megfürödni, rendes ágyban aludni és kipihenni a fáradalmakat, hogy magam mögött tudhassam az összeomlást és feltöltődjek. Már szinte teljesen sötét volt, amikor megérkeztem a városba. Az első csillagok már az égen tündököltek és a Hold is látható volt már. Az emberek még sürögtek-forogtak, még csak most kezdték el összepakolni a portékáikat, ami rajtuk maradt. Ez a város lényegesen nagyobb és fejlettebb volt, mint az összes többi, ahol ezen a vadászaton megfordultam. Ez a város egyértelműen a halászatból és a kereskedelemből élt, ráadásul egy híres kereskedelmi útvonalon volt, így a dolguk is jól ment és az átlagnál jobban éltek.

Annyi ember volt még az utcákon és annyi idegen fordult meg itt nap, mint nap, hogy az én érkezésem fel sem tűnt senkinek, csak egy voltam a szokatlan emberek közül, aminek kivételesen nagyon örültem. Nem álltam meg a város szélén, ahogy általában tenni szoktam, hanem bementem e központig, ahol csak alig volt más a helyzet. Az emberek itt nem árut pakoltak, hanem elegáns öltönyökben siettek egyik épületből a másikba. Azonban ez nem tudott érdekelni. A város legjobb szállóját akartam megkeresni, mert már az úton eldöntöttem magamban, hogy most akkor is kényelmesen fogok pihenni. A legdrágább szállodát rögtön megtaláltam, hisz nehéz volt nem észre venni. Ez volt messze a legnagyobb épület a környéken és hatalmas hirdető táblái voltak. Azonban nem fogott meg. A város kellős közepén volt, minden honnan épületek vették körül és csend még csak véletlenül sem volt. Én a legjobbat kerestem és nem a legdrágábbat.

Fél tucat szálloda mellett mentem el, de egyiket sem találtam megfelelőnek. Általánosságban az volt a bajuk, hogy hangos környéken voltak. Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy nem találok, megfelelőt, amikor az egyik beépítetlen parton a városhatáron megláttam a tökéletest. Régi stílusú, faburkolatú ház volt szép kerttel és rálátással a tengerre. Gyönyörű ház volt és akaratlanul is a gyerekkorombeli ház jutott róla eszemben, majdhogynem ugyanolyanok voltak.

Miután Lidércet rábíztam az istállósra, aki elém jött, mikor meglátta, hogy maradni akarok, bementem az épületbe. Belülről is majdnem olyan lenyűgöző volt, mint kívülről. Az előcsarnok nagy és tágas volt, a plafonról gyertyákat tartó csillár lógott, ami kellemes, melankolikus hangulattal töltötte el a helyiséget. Ámulva léptem oda a pulthoz, hogy bejelentkezzek. A pultnál egy középidős, fekete hajú és bajszú férfi állt elegáns öltönyben és szemmel láthatóan élvezte, hogy ennyire tetszik nekem a hely.

- Szép jó estét, kisasszony! – üdvözlött hatalmas vigyorral az arcán. – Üdvözlöm a Mille la Lune-ban! Miben lehetek a szolgálatára?

- Szobát szeretnék kivenni 1 maximum 2 éjszakára – mondtam, mire azonnal felcsapta a könyvét és keresgélni kezdet benne.

- Van egy egyágyas szobánk, fürdővel és egy előtérrel, ami az előkertre néz – mondta és már készült volna beírni valamit.

- Olyan nincs, ami a tengerre néz? – kérdeztem, mire csak egy csodálkozó pillantás volt a válasz. Nyilván azok a drágább szobák és én meg nem nézek ki tehetős vendégnek. Ami jelenleg igaz is, mert nálam jelenleg csak a Sevalstrától kapott pénz volt, amiből még kellett tartalékolnom. – Hagyja, jó lesz az!

- Milyen névre? – kérdezte várakozóan.

- Johanna Sweary – válaszoltam, miközben pénzt próbáltam előkotorni. Mikor visszanéztem a pultos csak állt és nézet rám, mint aki nem tudja eldönteni, hogy ember vagyok-e vagy sem. Már kezdtem a legrosszabbra gondolni, hogy felismert, amikor megszólalt.

- Miss Sweary? – kérdezett vissza, mire én bizonytalanul válaszoltam.

- Igen, valami baj van?

- Nem, csak ma reggel volt itt egy úr és lefoglalt önnek egy szobát… - kezdte zavartan – Igazából a legjobbat. Az egyetlen szobát, ami a titkos kertre néz. Meghagyta nekem, hogy ne hagyjam kegyedet más szobában aludni – folytatta, miközben a pult alatt kotorászott, végül egy jó maroknyi nagyságú pénzes zsákot emelt fel és rázta meg, amiben csak úgy csörögtek az érmék. – És elég jól fizetett ezért.

- Nem tudja ki volt? – kérdeztem vissza.

- Sajnálom, de nem. Csuklya volt rajta, ami teljesen eltakarta, de valahogy furcsa volt. De nem számít, jól megfizetett, szóval egy szavam sem lehet rá – felelte nagy vigyorral az arcán és észre sem vette, hogy kicsit sem érdekel, hogy mennyit kapott. Jobban izgatott az, hogy honnan tudta, hogy pont ebben a szállóban akarok majd maradni? Egyre ijesztőbb és egyre furcsább, hogy ennyi mindent tud. Ez már határozottan több volt, mint puszta kiismerés. Már lassan kezdtem érezni, hogy bele őrülök ebbe, hogy nem tudom mit akar, hogy nem tudom mire készül és, ami a legfontosabb, hogy lassan két hónap után még mindig nem ismerem képességeit és azt, hogy mit tud.

- Kérem, kövessen, Miss Sweary! Megmutatom a szobáját! – mondta a pultos miután befejezte a nevem beírását. Segítőkészen ugrott mellém és kapta fel a csomagomat, majd elindult a lépcső irányába. Amennyi pénzt kapott, ez volt a minimum, hogy ilyen készséges legyen és lesse minden szavamat. Már rég felismertem magamban, hogy a luxus és vagyon nem vonz, hogy nem értékelem őket, de néha nekem is szükségem volt egy kis kényelemre és most még élveztem is. A férfi úgy viselkedett velem szemben, mintha valami királynő lennék. Amíg felfelé mentünk a harmadik emeletre, töviről-hegyére elmesélte a szálló történelmét. Részletesen kitért a híres emberekre, a díjakra és az elismerésekre, ráadásul szinte minden második mondatába bele csempészte, hogy régen a szálló XIV. Lajos nyári rezidenciája volt. A történetek bár érdekesek voltak, azonban az épület sokkal többet tudott mesélni. A pultos szavai szinte leperegtek rólam és csak a legfontosabbakat hallottam meg. Ámulva követtem felfelé és tanulmányoztam az ép ületet. Tágas folyosóit sötét arany tapéta díszítette, ami a gyertyafényben kiemelte az épület korát. A falak portrékkal és festményekkel volt kirakva, míg a márvány padlót sötét bordó szőnyeg terítette. A ház tagadhatatlanul csodálatos volt, de meg volt a maga kísérteties hangulata.

- Meg is érkeztünk! – Állt meg egy kétszárnyas ajtó előtt, majd az egyiket kinyitotta és előre engedett. Lenyűgözve léptem be a szobába. – Nem a legnagyobb, előszobája sincsen, de biztosan állíthatom, hogy a legszebb. Ez az egyetlen szoba ahonnan látni lehet a rózsa lugast. A közepén lévő boltív nem biztonságos ezért nem engedünk oda senkit, a 3 méteres cserjék pedig minden irányból eltakarják, így marad ez az erkély – magyarázta, miközben elkezdett meggyújtani pár gyertyát. A szoba minden egyes kis szegletét csodálva néztem körbe. Az ajtóval szemben volt egy hatalmas, padlóig érő ablak, amin most csak a holdfénye szűrődött be, előtte pedig egy nagy vérvörös, bársonyos kanapé volt. A kanapéról a rálátás pont az ablakra és azon túl az erkélyre és a kilátásra esett, megbabonázó élményt nyújtva. A szoba másik fele egy antik, tölgy paravánnal volt ízlésesen leválasztva. Lassan, minden szemügyre véve sétáltam át a paraván másik oldalára. Egy hatalmas, sárga ágyneműs baldachinos ágy foglalta el a legnagyobb helyett, amibe legalább három ember is kényelmesen elaludhatott volna. Az ágy mellett a falnál helyezkedett el a fésülködő asztal és az öltözködő szekrény. Már csak a szoba hangulata is fenséges és előkelő volt. Enyhe virágillat lengte körbe a helyiséget és a tágas ablakok miatt egy elbűvölő aura is uralkodott itt. Ámulva fordultam vissza a férfihoz.

- Ez a szoba gyönyörű!

- Valóban – bólogatott nagyban. – Nos, akkor jó éjszakát, kisasszony!

- Jó éjszakát! – köszöntem vissza, mire a pultos egy enyhe meghajlás után távozott. Végre egyedül voltam. Csak én és a gondolataim.

Hosszú órákat gondolkodtam a hatalmas márvány kádban. Megpróbáltam mindent kitisztítani a fejemből és csak a lényeges dolgokat meghagyni. Minden felesleges gondolatot, képzelgést és sejtés száműztem a tudatom hátuljába, míg csak a tények maradtak meg bennem. Világos, megmásíthatatlan tények, amik ugyanazt az eredményt hozták, mint az ostoba, alaptalan gondolataim. Megváltoztam és az új életem szerves központja Aro, sőt ez az új énem mondhatni köré épült fel, hisz mikor minden összedőlt bennem, ő volt ott és csak benne nem csalódtam. Gúnyosan megmosolyogtam saját magamat, amikor arra gondoltam, hogy mennyire felfoghatatlanul éltem meg ezt. Hosszú önmarcangolás után végül is rájöttem, hogy a kérdés már réges-rég nem az, hogy kötődök-e Arohoz? Hanem az, hogy mennyire? Akaratlanul is eljátszottam a gondolattal, hogy milyen lenne tényleg férfiként gondolni Arora? Nem, mint vámpíron, hanem, mint férfin végig nézni. Tagadhatatlanul meg volt a maga vonzereje, hisz vámpír volt és minden vámpír természetfelettien szép. Hosszú fekete haj, vörös csillogó szemek… de nem is a megjelenése volt az, ami miatt kötődtem hozzá, hanem a viselkedése. Mennyire más és mennyire kifinomult. Egy misztikus, rejtélyes aura vette körül, ami az egyszerű ember megrémítené, de engem, aki világ életében veszélyben élt elvarázsolt. Mennyivel egyszerűbb lett volna minden, ha nem lett volna annyira kétszínű és körmönfont. Ha nem térne ki a válaszok elől és ha nem ismerne annyira talán nem vergődtem volna most annyira. Elhatároztam, ha legközelebb találkozok vele, nem tágítok, amíg nem lesz velem őszinte. Úgy gondoltam azon a szinten, ahol vagyunk, megérdemeltem egy kis őszinteséget.

Kicsit felfrissülve, nyúzottan, de legalább tisztán másztam ki a kádból. A forró fürdő megint csak csodát művelt. A vállam nem sajgott már annyira és valamennyire megbékéltem önmagammal is. Azonban a szédülésen és a fejfájáson nem segített. Kelletlenül kotortam elő táskám legmélyéről a hálóruhámat, majd miután átöltöztem egy pillanatot sem várva terültem el az ágyon. Puha és kényelmes volt. Annyi szabadban töltött éjszaka után a melegsége, a tisztasága már szinte megrészegített. Mosolyogva szívtam magamba a friss virágillatot, ami a sárga párnából áradt és ugyan evvel a lendülettel aludtam is el.

Üdén és kipihenten ébredtem fel. A fejfájásom teljesen elmúlt és semelyik testrészem nem fájt már. Rég nem aludtam már ilyen jót, mi több, évek óta nem aludtam, ilyen mélyen. Eddig a veszélyérzet mindig felébresztett, de most az is elszállt. Nyújtózkodva ültem fel és megdöbbenve állapítottam meg, hogy odakint éjszaka van. Nem lehetett, hogy csak pár órát aludtam volna, tehát már másnap van és én átaludtam egy egész napot.

Frissen bújtam ki az ágyból és öltöztem fel az egyik tiszta ruhámba, majd kisétáltam az erkélyre megszemlélni azt a híres lugast. Ahogy kiértem megcsapott a hideg téli szél, ami azonban most nagyon is jól esett. A lugas valóban lenyűgöző volt. Bár kicsi volt, még is varázslatosan kiismerhetetlennek tűnt. A középen elhelyezkedő boltív tényleg nem tűnt stabilnak, főleg most, hogy jelentős mennyiségű hó volt rajta, mégis az építmény alatt egy szépen faragott fapad volt. A boltív egy kis hóval borított terület közepén feküdt, amit vadrózsa bokrok vettek körbe. Most is szép volt, de mennyivel szebb lehetett tavasszal, amikor nincs hó és a rózsa is kihajt. Sokáig álltam ott hol a lugast, hol a csillagos eget bámulva és kerestem a kérdést, hogy vajon holnap mi lesz vagy azután? Egy furcsa kis érzés szorította a szívemet, ami olyan volt, mint az, amikor az ember megérzi, hogy meg fog halni. Sokáig kémleltem az eget, amikor lépések hangjára lettem figyelmes. Nem vettem le a pillantásomat az égről, tudtam, hogy ő az, hogy ott áll a boltívnél és engem figyel. Szinte láttam magam előtt, ahogy a gúnyos, szórakozott vigyor elborítja, az arcát a szemében pedig megjelenik az ismeretlen, természetfeletti csillogás. Eljött az idő, szükségem volt az igaságra. Egy sóhaj után pillantottam le és ő valóban ott állt a boltív oszlopánál.

- Szép esténk van, nem igaz? – kérdezte semleges hangon, mit sem törődve avval, hogy majdnem 4 méter a szint különbség.

- De, valóban szép – válaszoltam, majd figyeltem, ahogy alaposan körbe néz, hogy látja-e valaki. Mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy nincs szemtanúja, elrugaszkodott a földtől és a következő pillanatban már az erkély korlátjáról lépett le kecsesen.

- Miért béreltél nekem szobát? Miértelme volt ennek? – kérdeztem számon kérve.

- Tán nem tetszik? – jött a csodálkozó kérdés.

- De nagyon szép és… köszönöm, de miért? – tereltem vissza a témát.

- Gondoltam kedvedre lesz. Csak egy csöppnyi kedvesség és figyelmesség – felelte a jellegzetes félmosolyával. A válaszát azonban szó nélkül hagytam, sokkal fontosabb válaszokat kellett megszereznem. Határozott léptekkel mentem vissza a szobába, mert a hideg már kezdett ismét csak rossz lenni. Ahogy vártam Aro kérés nélkül követett, azonban az erkélyajtóban, miután becsukta azt meg is állt, míg én a kanapén foglaltam helyet vele szemben. Hosszú percekig uralkodott a kínos csend, majd végül belevágtam.

- Miért nem vagy hajlandó elmondani, hogy honnan tudsz annyi mindent rólam? – csaptam egyből a közepébe.

- A pillanatnyi tűzszünet ellenére mi még mindig ellenségek lennénk, nem? – váltott ő is komoly hangra. A kérdésére sokáig nem feleltem, egyszerűen nem találtam a megfelelő választ.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ezek után ellenségeknek lehet nevezni minket – válaszoltam végül beletörődve az igazságba.

- Valóban? Akkor mik vagyunk? – kérdezte érdeklődve, majd ő is leült a bordó kanapéra. A kanapé másik szélén foglalt helyet, szinte 2 méterre, mégis olyan volt minden apró mozdulat, mintha hozzáértem volna. Azonban mind téves volt és csak azt értem el, hogy egyre kínosabb lett a légkör.

- Magam sem tudom… - válaszoltam majdhogynem kétségbeesetten. Sokáig ültünk ott egymás mellett. Ő egy pillanatra sem vette le rólam a szemét, mintha minden egyes reakciómat itta volna. Ellenben én nem mertem viszonozni a tekintetét. Ostobaság volt, de úgy éreztem, hogy egy pillanat elég, hogy a vadász énem elvessze a dominanciát. Végül is ez a belső harc már kudarcra volt ítélve, hisz ahhoz, hogy megtudjam, amit akarok rá kellett néznem. Mindkét felem hatására végül nem bírtam a késztetéssel és odafordítottam a tekintetemet. Hosszú pillanatokig néztünk farkasszemet. A mély, vörös szempár örvényként ragadott el. Olyan érzés volt, mint amikor az egyszerű, hétköznapi embert egy mágikus csodavilág villámcsapásként ragadja ki a szürke, monoton napokból. Én is így éreztem, életem monoton volt és most az újdonság áradatként zúdult rám. Az ő arca viszont alig árult el valamit. Szájára kiült egy kicsi, hamis mosoly, majd a tartós csendet végül ő törte meg.

- Szeretnéd tudni, honnan ismerlek?

- Igen! – válaszoltam azonnal. Meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy talán el kéne gondolkodni a válaszon.

- Az informátorom te vagy – jelentette ki könnyedén én meg nem értettem. Első értelmes gondolatom az volt, hogy tényleg én rontottam el valamit, ezért van előnybe, de hamar rájöttem, hogy ezt a kérdést már ezerszer kiveséztem és soha nem találtam semmit sem. – Egy érintés elég és az összes emlékedet megismerem. – Nem tudtam mit mondani. Egymást kergették a gondolatok a fejemben, hogy igaz-e vagy sem. Hallottam már olyanról, hogy egy vámpír különösen erős, néha rendelkezik más tulajdonságokkal, de, amit Aro mondott az eléggé elrugaszkodott volt.

- Némelyik vámpírnak vannak ilyen különleges képességei. Azért nem találkoztál velük eddig, mert rájuk a törvény különösképp vonatkozik – válaszolt, de ez egyáltalán nem győzött meg. – De ha nem hiszel, nekem tégy próbára! Ismerem a múltad minden egyes részletét. – Adta meg a kegyelemdöfést. Próbára akartam tenni, tudni akartam, hogy igaz-e, amit mondott. Mert ha igen, akkor ez sok mindent megmagyarázott. Az első érintést, a golyókat, az érzéseket és az ismeretből származó önbizalmát.

- Rendben, mit mondott utolsó szavaival nekem a nagyapám, a tanítóm április 19-én éjszaka, mikor belehalt a tüdőbajba? – kérdeztem és őszintén reméltem, hogy belebukik.

- A tanítód nem volt a nagyapád, de úgy szeretted, mintha az lenne. Május 4-én napnyugtakor halt meg, mert egy Jeson nevezetű vámpír megölte. – Hangom a torkomon akadt, minden hamis információt tudott. – És azt mondta, hogy „A saját igazadat és hitedet kövesd! Láss túl a körülötted változó világon, legyél önmagad középpontja. Ismerd az ellenséged, a barátodat és legfőképp önmagadat. Nincs szükséged pisztolyokra és kardokra, mert ez a te fegyvered, az értékrended!" Azután…

- Elég! – kiáltottam rá. Szó szerint idézet minden egyes szót, pedig erről rajtam kívül senki nem tudott. A régi, eltemetett emlékek vadul törtek felszínre és szinte újra éltem az egészet. – Elhiszem.

- Azonban nem látom teljesen az elmédet. A legmélyebb gondolataidat, érzéseidet nem tudom meglátni. Ez a tulajdonságod bámulatos, soha nem találkoztam még ilyen emberrel. – Nem értettem szavait, mondatai egyik fülemen bementek a másikon pedig ki. A gyász uralkodott rajtam és a felismerés. Akkor még nem értettem a tanítóm szavait, annyira nyilvánvaló volt számomra az értékrend, annyira rendületlen és sziklaszilárd, hogy elképzelni sem tudtam, hogy valaha is darabjaira hullhat szét. És most megtörtént, evvel új értelmet adva a mondatoknak. Ami gyerekként üres szavak voltak, most jelentőség teljes mondatokká álltak össze. A saját hitem… a saját igazam… önmagam középpontja… ismerni önmagam… ezek alkotják az értékrendet. Ezek közt nem volt sem jó, sem rossz. Nem volt az, hogy az emberek, hogy felvilágosodás, hogy gyilkolás. Ez csak tőlem függött. Egy új értékrend, mely a tapasztalataimon alapszik; nem ölt meg, pedig megtehette volna, megmentett. Egy új szemmel néztem fel Arora. Türelmesen figyelte az arcomat, majd kinyújtotta a kezét.

- Megtisztelnél? – Nem kellett több szó, tudtam mit akar, hogy önszántamból szolgáltassam ki az emlékeimet, hogy megismerje mi zajlott le bennem. Tétován ugyan, de megtettem az első lépést azon az úton, ahonnan már tudtam, hogy nincs visszaút. Lassan, bizonytalanul tettem bele kezemet az övébe. Hideg volt, ahogy vártam, de nem annyira, mint amennyire emlékeztem. A korábbi érzés, hogy egyszerre forró és jéghideg, most kioltotta egymást és enyhe hideg lett. Óvatosan és elegánsan emelte feljebb a kezem és egy enyhe meghajlás közben kezet csókolt. Ajkai is olyan hidegek voltak, mint a keze, de nyomait még a kézcsók után is éreztem, ahogy körvonalai égetik bőrimet.

Lágy, ámbár sejtelmes mosollyal nézet fel. Ismerte már az érzéseimet, a gondolataimat. Vadászrészem dominanciája itt ért véget, evvel egy időben, azonban új énemnek nem voltak még céljai, csak egy értékrendje volt. Elvesze ültem vele szembe a kanapén, miközben a holdfény besütött a szobába.


	8. Messze mindentől

Azt mondják, úgy ismerhetjük ki a másikat igazán, ha beszélünk vele és azáltal megismerjük. Azokban a percekben ez volt számomra a legostobább gondolat. Hisz ott ültünk egymással szemben, már percek óta néma csendben és ez sokatmondóbb volt, mint bármilyen félrebeszélés. Már nem fogta a kezemet, így nem láthatta a gondolataimat, de így is túl sokat tudott. Belegondolni, hogy ismeri a múltam minden egyes kis rezdülését, minden gondolatomat, a vágyaimat és az álmaimat, már önmagában is borzalmas volt. És ott voltak azok a gondolatok, amik róla szóltak. Gyors, kis futó ábrándok és képzelgések voltak, de akkor is az enyémek és nem másé. A zavarbaejtő tudat ellenére a csend, ami köztünk lengett, mégsem volt kínos. Nyugodt, szinte már meghitt volt és mindent elárult, már csupán az is, hogy egymás mellett ültünk. Őt figyeltem, keresve annak a jeleit, hogy hogyan reagált a gondolataimra, amiket megismert, de nem láttam semmit, egyszerűen nem tudtam benne olvasni. A kudarc lassan, de biztosan csapott át önmarcangolásba, hogy hogyan juthattam el eddig. Egy vámpír mellett ültem egy kanapén és még csak meg sem fordult a fejembe, hogy bárhogy, akár puszta kézzel, de neki támadjak.

Az elmélkedés közben észre sem vettem, hogy tekintettem lassan átvándorolt az ablakra. Egy furcsa megnyugvással állapítottam, hogy havazik. Lassan szállingózottak a nagy hópelyhek, amik megannyi kis csillagnak tűntek a sötétszürke felhők, és a fekete égbolt előtt. Sok mindent átélt mosollyal csodáltam a hétköznapok egyik szépségét. Akárcsak a napnyugta ez is egy egyszerű kis csoda volt, amiről hajlamos voltam megfeledkezni.

- Szereted a havazást? – Hallottam a lágy, nyugodt hangot. Mikor odapillantottam, láttam, hogy már ő sem engem néz, hanem a ráérős havazást.

- A természet egyszerű, megváltoztathatatlan szépségeit szeretem – feleltem sejtelmesen, közben még egy félmosolyt is megengedtem. Nem vártam meg a reakcióját, hanem teljesen nyugodtan, a veszélyérzet halvány jele nélkül kisétáltam az erkélyre egy kis friss levegőért. Hideg volt kint, hidegebb, mint mikor utoljára kint voltam a hűvös levegő csípte az arcomat, de nem bántam. A jeges szél néha-néha belekapott a hajamba, de az sem zavart. Megkövülten néztem, ahogy a hópelyhek célt érnek az erkély korlátján és azon nyomban az olvadás martalékai lesznek. Oly egyszerű volt, lehullnak, és életük árán lehűtik a talajt, hogy testvéreik később megmaradhassanak rajta. Majdhogynem irigyeltem gondtalan, egyszerű életüket.

- Mit láttál a fejemben, amikor először megérintettél? Mire gondoltam akkor? – kérdeztem, amikor szemem sarkából megláttam, hogy követett.

- Elfojtott zavartságot és haragot – válaszolt szárazon.

- És most mit láttál?

- Ugyanezt. Csupán egy másmilyen ember fejében. – Válasza kétértelmű volt és én nem tudtam, hogy értelmezni. De egy biztos volt, immáron valóban tény, hogy más ember lettem. Talán már nem is vagyok vadász. Talán már Aostában sem volt igazán az, aki voltam. De ha nem vadász vagyok, akkor mi? Nem voltak már céljaim, a régi vágyaim semmivé, értéktelenné lettek. Csak egy valamire tudtam már gondolni, menekülnöm kellett ebből a világból.

Pillantásom véletlenül esett csak a lugas közepén lévő padra. El volt rejtve a világ szeme elől, alig voltak páran, akik tudták, hogy ott van. Nyugodt és zavartalan volt mindig, hisz nem engedtek be oda senki. Csak figyelni lehetett, megérinteni nem.

- Le szeretnél menni? – kérdezte hirtelen. Az első gondolatom az volt, hogy a gondolataimban olvas, de aztán rájöttem, hogy nem érintkezünk sehol sem. Nem válaszoltam, mert nem tudtam mit akarhat, de ő a hallgatásomat igennek vélte… ami nem ált messze az igazságtól. Gyorsan mozdult és mire észbe kaptam, már a karjaiban tartott és az erkély korlátján álltunk. Kétségtelenül tudtam, hogy mit akar, de nem tudtam, hogy én akarom-e. Egyrészről nem tudtam, hogy le akarok-e ugrani 3 méter magasból, másrészről nem tudtam, hogy meg akarom-e zavarni a kert békéjét. Azonban nem volt időm gondolkozni, mielőtt bármit mondhattam volna már elrugaszkodott és ugrott. Különösen lassúnak tűnt az ugrás, olyan volt, mintha lebegnénk. A szél most hidegebben csapta meg az arcomat és a belőle áradó hideg is elborított, mégis kellemesen bizsergető, kalandos volt. Izgalmas volt ez a kis éji kaland. Megszegve a szabályokat, mit sem törődve másokkal és az elvekkel, ilyen lehetett egy pillanatra gyereknek lenni. Csak a friss hó ropogott meg Aro lábai alatt, mikor földet ért, semmi más nem utalt arra, hogy bármi is észrevette volna, hogy megzavartuk a kertet. Könnyedén tett le és végre rendesen is megcsodálhattam a kertet. Sokkal nagyobb volt, mint amilyennek tűnt odafentről. A boltív még dominánsabb volt és szinte alabástromként emelkedett a kis havas rét közepén, hogy aztán a magas rózsabokrok közt elvesszen. Ez lehet az, amit az emberek úgy hívtak, hogy elrejtett paradicsom. A kert nyugalma és harmóniája megzavarhatatlannak tűnt, olyan volt, mint egy elrejtett, elszigetelt kis világ. Olyan távolinak éreztem mindent, olyan messze voltak most számomra az emberek, a problémák, a kételyek és a racionális gondolkodás. Elvarázsoltan sétáltam körbe a kertet és élveztem minden egyes lépést, ahogy megropogott a hó alatt. Mint egy kisgyermek úgy csodálkoztam rá mindenre, mintha soha nem láttam volna ilyeneket azelőtt. Óvatosan érintettem meg a boltív jéghideg szikláját. Öreg volt és megviselt, de büszkén állt.

Valahol hálás voltam Aronak, amiért lehozott, amiért megmutatta ezt a csodálatos helyet. Elővigyázatosan tekintettem vissza rá. Ott volt pár méterre mögöttem a nyomomban és csendben figyelt. Láttam a szemén, hogy ő is el volt varázsolva, de tekintette folyamatosan rajtam pihent és nem tágított. Zavarbaejtő volt, de még is elgondolkodtató. Annyira megváltoztam és annyira megváltoztatott. Nem éreztem magam veszélyben, nem hiányoltam a fegyvereimet és nem vágytam arra, hogy megtámadjam. Most csak Johanna volt és messze voltam már a vámpírvadász létemtől. Egy más szemmel tekintettem a világra. Elgondolkodva sétáltam be a boltív alá és mit sem érdekelt, hogy fáztam. Mennyi mindent láthattak már ezek a kövek? És mégis átvészeltek mindent.

- Milyen öregek lehetnek? – kérdeztem halkan magamtól és én is meglepődtem mikor választ kaptam rá.

- 1023-ban építette egy gróf – felelt közvetlenül mellőlem. Észre sem vettem, hogy mikor jött be ő is a boltív alá. 1023, ami azt jeleni, hogy…

- 709 évesek… - mondtam ki a gondolatomat. – Honnan tudod?

- Ott voltam, amikor építették – felelte, majd elgondolkodva kezdte el szemlélni a boltívet. – Csodálatos volt akkoriban, de mostanra már a nagy része összedőlt… tetszett volna neked – mondta és mondata végén rám nézett. Nem tudtam mit kiolvasni a szeméből. Olyan volt, mint az öreg emberek, akik beletörődve, megbékélve szemlélnek egy tárgyat, ami egykoron kedves volt számukra. De, amikor rám nézett újra megjelent szemébe a szórakozott, lágy csillogás, mintha csak egy roppant érdekes és felfedezésre váró dolgot nézne. Tudtam Aroról, hogy megtévesztő tud lenni, de most képtelen voltam átlátni rajta.

- Már 709 éves vagy? – Jutott el tudatomig a számok jelentősége. Nem válaszolt csak kellemesen nevetett egyet.

- Közelébe sem jársz, kedvesem – felelte és újra visszatért a gondatlan, kicsit gúnyos mosoly az arcára. Még nevetgélt magában egy kicsit, miközben a padhoz sétált és leült. Nem tudtam mi vezérelt, de követtem a példáját és én is leültem. A pad azonban kisebb volt, mint amilyen látszott, karommal éreztem, ahogy vállunk gyengén összeér.

- Akkor még is hány éves vagy? – tereltem el a gondolatimat más felé. Ahogy kimondtam a kérdést, rájöttem, hogy miért volt annyira fura; soha nem kérdeztem még ezt vámpírtól.

- Hány évesen lettem vámpír vagy, arra vagy kíváncsi, hogy mióta vagyok vámpír? – fordult felém és tekintetünk megint összekapcsolódott.

- Az előző kitalálására még van esélyem, úgyhogy az utóbbi – választoltam.

- Ha egyszerűen megmondanám, az nem lenne annyira szórakoztató, mintha magad találnád ki – felelte vigyorogva, majd folytatta. – Ígérem, szólok, ha a közelébe jársz. – Hosszú pillanatokig nem szóltam és nem is reagáltam csak gyanakodva méregettem, de végül is belementem a játékba és bólintottam.

- Ha a 709-re azt mondtad, hogy a közelébe sincsen, akkor… 1100? - találgattam, de arcáról még mindig nem fagyott le a vigyor, sőt nevetés közben bólogatott, hogy nem.

- 1500? – A válasz ismét csak nem volt és már egyre erősebb lett bennem a gondolat, hogy talán hazudhat is, mégis szó nélkül hittem el. Nevetségesnek és elképesztőnek tűnt, hogy milyen idős, hogy ő nem tanulta a történelmet, hanem átélte. Határozottan kezdtem magam jól érezni társaságában, kezdtem feloldódni és túllépni az előítéleten.

- 1700? 2000? 2350? 2500? 2700? – a válasz folyamatosan nem volt és még csak alig tartottam a „langyosnál". Hihetetlen, idősebb, mint maga az egyház. Átfutott az agyamon, hogy a vámpírok átlagos kora mennyi lehet, de azon nyomban túl is léptem a kérdésen, valahogy nem érdekelt. Nyíltan jól éreztem magam vele és már magamon nevettem és a lehetetlen tényen, hogy Aro tényleg ennyi idős. Láthatólag ő is jól mulatott, élvezte, ahogy próbálom kitalálni. Gyerekes volt ez a játék, mindkettőnk részéről, de mégis komolyan közelebb sodort hozzá.

- Feladom, 3300? – kérdeztem utolsó tippként.

- Majdnem – színlelt elgondolkodást, mire felkaptam a fejem. Először várakozóan nézett rám, majd válaszolt. – 3529.

- 3529? Úristen! – csodálkoztam rajta. – Akkor még alig volt emberiség!

- Ugyan, voltak Krisztus előtt is emberek, én vagyok az élő példa rá – mondta játszott sértettséggel. Még mindig nem tudtam felfogni, amit hallottam. Ha tényleg ennyi idős az megmagyarázza a tapasztalatát a harc terén, de átélni ennyi évet? Nem tudtam, hogy irigyelem-e érte, jó dolog lehetett látni a világot maga körül, ahogy fejlődik, ahogy növekszik, de egy szint után már biztos unalmas, ahogy minden elmúlt körülötte és ő még mindig itt volt. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy mit éreztem, de erősen hasonlított a szánalomra és az együttérzésre.

- Meg lehet szokni – mondta hirtelen, mire észrevettem, hogy elbambultam. Ismét az arcát néztem. A szórakozottság helyét most átvette a komolyság. Komolyan beszélt, és ahogy az arcát figyeltem, rájöttem, hogy ő nem bánja, hogy vámpír és én rosszul következtettem. Hosszú percekig néma csöndben ültünk egymás mellett. A lassú hóesést néztem miközben azon gondolkodtam, hogy milyen lehetett végig élni ennyi évet és hogy-hogy nem unta meg? Azonban megkérdezni nem akartam, a büszkeségem nem engedte, hisz még mindig vadász voltam... valahol mályen. Helyette a kertet csodáltam még mindig, mire eszembe jutott egy kérdés.

- Mi célból építették ezt a kertet? – kérdeztem miközben felé sem fordultam.

- A gróf a felesége 19. születésnapjára építette. Akkor már volt 3 gyermekük és a gróf szeretett volna egy helyet, ahová nem tudják őket követni – mondta és rám nézett. Sokáig figyeltem az arcát közvetlen közelről és csodálkoztam rajta, hogy hogyan tudott ennyire elvarázsolni. Hogy engedhettem meg magamnak? Nem csak vadászként, de nőként is! Hogy csábulhattam el ennyire? Azt kívántam magamban, hogy bárcsak történne valami, ami kitisztítaná a fejemet és a helyére billentene mindent. A következő gondolatom, már a felismerés volt, hogy a keze az én kezemen van és, hogy minden gondolatomat hallotta. Reagálni már nem tudtam, mert a sokk villámként csapott belém. Először vészesen közeledet felém, majd végül megéreztem ajkait az enyémen. Megdöbbenésemben mozdulni sem bírtam csak meredtem magam elé és figyeltem alig pár centiről azokat a vörös szemeket. Lassan kezdtem el felfogni mi történik, éreztem, ahogy lágyan kóstolgatja ajkaimat és láttam, ahogy lecsukódnak a szemei, amiket aztán az én szemeim is követtek. Kezdetben nem csókoltam vissza, mert nem tudtam mit tegyek, de végül megadtam magam. Ajkai bár hidegek voltak, mégis lágyak és hívogatóak. Finoman kényeztetett és harapta meg egy kicsit az alsó ajkamat. Bizonytalanul viszonoztam a csókját, majd egyre jobban elmerültem benne. Nem is emlékeztem, hogy mikor mélyítettük el igazán a csókot, de a végére már ismertük egymás szájának minden szegletét.

Hideg zuhanyként ért a felismerés; egy vámpírral csókolóztam. Azonnal visszatért a régi énem, újra vadász lettem. A nyugodtság elmúlt és újra veszélyben éreztem magam. Már fegyveremért nyúltam, amikor rájöttem, hogy nincs nálam, ezért puszta erőből próbáltam meg eltaszítani. Tudtam, hogy ha akarta volna semmi esélyem sem lett volna, de ahogy megérezte az ellenzésemet eltávolodott. Elmém egyik pillanatról a másikra tisztult ki és az eddig előtérbe került énem szélvészként veszett el. A harag, és a büszke sértettség tombolt bennem, ami azonnal magával hozta a vámpírellenes gondolatokat. Csókot lopott, amit női büszkeségem sem tolerálhatott. Ahogy ellöktem magamtól kezem már lendült is és hangosan csattant az arcán. Bőre márvány keménységű volt, és teljesen biztos, hogy nekem jobban fájt, mint neki. Esélytelen volt, hogy így bármilyen kárt tegyek benne, a fejét is csak a lendület miatt fordította kicsit oldalra. Mégis, ez elvi kérdés volt!

Először értetlenséggel bámult maga elé, majd az ő szemében is felvillant a sértettség és a harag. Dühvel telt szemekkel fordult felém, majd kérdőn nézett rám. Átfutott az agyamon, hogy talán túl messzire mentem, de az a gondolat hamar elszállt. Még hogy én mentem messzire? Ő ment messzire!

Percekig néztünk farkasszemet, a köztünk lévő feszültség és a kölcsönös konokság és büszkeség szinte tapintható volt. Én matt helyzetben voltam és ezt ő is tudta, így én csak várhattam. Egy idő után viszont tekintete egy kicsit lágyabb lett és lehunyt szemekkel, sóhajtva csóválta meg a fejét. Értetlenül néztem rá, majd felháborodva pattantam fel, miután ő is felállt.

- Ez kellőképen kitisztította a fejedet, igaz? – kérdezte elégedett vigyorral az arcán, amitől még dühösebb lettem.

- Te aljas, senkiházi szörnyeteg! – ordítottam rá, miközben villámként pattantam fel és léptem tisztes távolságra tőle. – Tűnj innen! – sziszegtem fenyegetően és éreztem, ahogy az elemi düh majd felrobban bennem. Mélyen nézetem a szemébe és a haragom teljesen elvakított, emiatt nem láttam, ahogy mozdul. Hirtelen teremt előttem és erősen megmarkolva a csuklóimat tartotta a kezemet biztos távolságba. Teljes nyugodtsággal hajolt közelebb és nézett a szemembe.

- Hazudd a szemembe, hogy nem élvezted és ígérem, soha többet nem látsz az életedben – suttogta halkan. Hangja furcsa egyveleg volt, hallottam benne a haragot, a sértettséget, de ugyanakkor a kételyt és az őszinteséget.

- Nem kell hazudnom! – vágtam vissza, amit csak gúnyosan megmosolygott. Váratlanul az egyik kezemet elengedte és a tenyeremet az saját arcához simította. Hideg volt, mint mindig, azonban nem vártam, hogy a történtek után is kiváltja bennem a bizsergést. A mozdulat végén pedig belecsókolt a tenyerembe.

- Ismerem minden gondolatodat, azokat is, amelyeket megpróbálsz elnyomni. Hidd el, kedves Johannám, élvezted a csókunkat! A kérdés már csak az, hogy vagy-e még annyira vadász, hogy a szemembe hazudj? – Szavai pofonként értek és szembesítettek vele, hogy igaza van. Pár pillanat után, ahogy elmúlt a kezdeti megdöbbentség, ijedten rántottam el mindkét kezemet a közeléből és meredtem rá. Vissza akartam vágni valamivel, de minden értelmes szó a torkomon akadt.

- Kérlek, menj el! – nyögtem ki végső mentsvárként, mialatt elkaptam a fejem.

- Rendben van! – Megdöbbenve fordultam vissza. – Visszavigyelek az erkélyre vagy túl friss a seb még a büszkeségeden? – mosolygott elégedetten.

- Csak menj el! – ismételtem meg magam. Semmit nem akartam jelen pillanatban jobban, minthogy végre elmenjen. Éreztem azt a gombócot már a torkomban és nem akartam előtte összeomlani. Nem akartam megadni neki azt az örömöt, hogy láthatja milyen hatással is van rám a jelenléte, elég lesz legközelebbi érintkezésünknél szembesülnöm a kielégült vigyorával. Már ha lesz legközelebb…

Magamon is meglepődtem, hogy mennyire megijesztett a gondolat, hogy talán ez az utolsó pillant, hogy talán soha nem látom. Eddig sem tudtam, hogy miért omlottam össze, és ez volt végső döfés.

- A legközelebbi viszontlátásig! – Egy gyors kézcsók és meghajlás után már hűlt helye volt és én megint ott maradtam egyedül.

Már több beszélgetésünk után észrevettem azt az űrt, amit hagy mikor elmegy és ez meg ijesztett. Ez azt jelentette, hogy van egy helye bennem, ami az övé és ez ellen az agyam és a józan tudatom minden egyes porcikája tiltakozott. De a másik fele, ami talán a szívem, csupán hiányolta. Olyan volt, mint amikor egy kislány felnéz a csillagos égre és azt kívánja, bárcsak odamenekülhetne a rút világ elől. Hát én is néha kislányos naivsággal ezt kívántam, bárcsak vele mehetnék egyszer az ő világába.

Röhögnöm kellett magamon, ez annyira nem én voltam. Nemhogy az ilyes fajta gondolatok, de még ez a határozatlanság sem. Két léc közt lebegtem, két világ között és jól tudtam, hogy előbb utóbb döntenem kell.


	9. A végső akkord kezdete

A hó még mindig lomhán hullott és én még mindig megsemmisülten álltam egy helyben, mintha lábam a talajhoz fagyott volna. Éreztem minden egyes kis hópelyhet, ahogy az arcomon vagy épp a kezemen elolvadnak, és jéghideg patakként folynak tovább. Testem végig remeget a hidegtől és az elfojtott indulatoktól. Csak álltam ott, az eget bámulva és nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy sírjak-e vagy nevessek. Sirassam meg a régi életemet vagy azt, hogy nem vagyok ura önmagamnak? Nevessek-e azon, hogy 29 éves létemre úgy viselkedek, mint egy kamasz lány? Üres, semmibe révedő szemekkel kutattam a sötét felhőket, mintha csak tőlük remélnék válaszokat. De milyen válaszok is kellenek nekem? Miért teszi ezt? Miért pont én? Már tudtam, hogy ezekre a választ csak akkor kapom meg, ha vele tartok. Ha hagyom, hogy magával rántson. De egyáltalán akarom én ezt? Akarom annyira a válaszokat, hogy feladjam értük az eddigi életemet? Megigézett-e annyira, hogy képes legyek miatta megváltozni? Megváltozni… Ha vele tartanék, meddig élnék? Nekem soha nem számított meddig élek, csak az, hogy majd hogyan fogok meghalni, hogy milyen lesz a vége.

Üresség érzettel indultam el a rózsabokrok közt elrejtett vaskapuhoz. Gyönyörű, kézzel kovácsolt munka volt, amin rózsa és borostyán minták százai tekeregtek. A bokrok szinte teljesen benőtték, emiatt alig lehetett még csak megközelíteni is, nemhogy átmászni rajta. Balszerencsémre, azonban ez volt az egyetlen kivezető út innen. Ahogy elkezdtem át mászni a bokor sűrű ágai között, már rögtön tudtam, hogy nem kellett volna játszanom a büszkét. Gyorsan ráztam ki a fejemből a gondolatot, mert igenis jól döntöttem, hogy elküldtem és nem engedtem meg neki, hogy felvigyen. Elhatározásom szikla szilárdan állt, egészen addig, amíg végre el nem értem a kaput. Ott realizáltam csak, hogy lassan több tüske van bennem, mint a bokrokon és hogy még a neheze csak most jön.

Majd egy órás csúszkálás, bújás és mászás után végül is sikerült kiérnem a rózsabokorból az előkertbe, ami túl tökéletes mintakertnek tűnt. Gondosan megtervezett tavacska, körülötte padok és fák, mögötte pedig játszótér és mindet körül öleli a virágágyás, ami most ugaron állt. Minden új volt a kertben, és bár első ránézésre szépnek tűnt, az elrejtett lugas után kimondottan sértette a szemet, hogy mennyire mű. Savanyúan tekintettem végig a kerten, majd azután magamon is. A karom több helyen is vérzett és vagy egy tucat tüske állt ki belőle az átszakított ruhán át. Barna hajam is mint a szénakazal olyan volt. Levelek, gallyak és kisebb ágak tömkelege hullott ki belőle.

Egy mély sóhaj kíséretében indultam vissza a szállodába. Megpróbáltam minél gyorsabban és minél feltűnés mentesebben visszaérni a szobámba. Ez kezdetben még sikerült is, mert a fal tövénél a sötétben könnyűszerrel végig mentem, azonban a probléma ott kezdődött, amikor kiértem a főbejárat elé. A szálló szemből rendesen ki volt világítva. Minimum két tucat lámpás volt kirakva szabályos alakzatokba és ráadásul a fakeretes üvegajtón át még a benti fény is kiszűrődött. Persze könnyebb lett volna, ha nem foglalkozok ennyit avval, hogy meglátnak-e vagy sem, de nem tehettem. Nem csak azért, mert nem voltam szalonképes állapotban, hanem azért is, mert érdekes kérdéseket vonna maga után az, hogy hol is jutottam ki a szobából?

Lehajolva futottam el a széles verandáig az ablakok alatt, majd közvetlenül az ajtó mellett guggoltam le és lestem be az üvegen. A fogadós ott állt a pulttal szemben és egy tömzsi, középkorú, őszes asszonnyal beszélgetett. A nő egyszerű, kopott ruhát és cseléd ruhát viselt, nyílván az egyik alkalmazott volt. Elmélyülten társalogtak, láthatólag valamin nem értettek egyet, de ez érdekelt a legkevésbé. Egy pillanatra sem vettem le róluk a szemem. Lestem minden egyes mozdulatot és vártam a megfelelő pillanatra, miközben halkan levettem a csízmámat, hogy majd amikor a padlón kell futni hangtalanul tehessem meg. Készen álltam már az indulásra, a bal kezemben már a kilincs pihent, a jobbal pedig erősen fogtam a csízmámat. Csak egy jó pillanat kell, egy elfordulás. Ezt is gyermekkoromban a kiképzésemen tanultam: ha alkalmam van, akkor azt ki kell használni, egyetlen másodperc tétovázás és már nincs is alkalmam.

Mint a puskagolyó melyet kilőttek, úgy indultam el, mikor megláttam, hogy a nő elhívja a fogadóst és mindketten elfordulnak. Nesztelenül nyitottam, majd csuktam az ajtót és hangtalanul futottam keresztül az előcsarnokon át a lépcsőig, majd álltam meg a lépcsőforduló után a biztos árnyékban és vártam. Hallottam lépéseket közeledni, de nem mozdultam, ilyenkor nem szabad mozdulni.

- Hallotta Marie? – kérdezte a férfi. Hangja egész közelről jött, talán a lépcső alján állhatott.

- Ugyan mégis mi a fenét, Viktor? – kérdezte indulatosan a nő.

- Mintha valaki átszaladt volna itt – válaszolt gyanakodva.

- Magának elment a maradék esze is! Nem volt itt senki fia! – mondta az asszony és szinte láttam magam előtt, ahogy a kezével még int is egyet.

- Azért én inkább felmegyek és körülnézek a folyosókon. – Hallottam a hangját és azt, hogy elindul a lépcsőn, evvel egy időben én is elkezdtem lassan felfelé menni a következő lépcsőfordulóig. – Ha a dívánknak egy hajszála is meg görbül, az a fickó megöl minket.

- Ugyan már! Csak nem hiszed el annak a férfinak a fenyegetését? – Ekkor esett csak le, hogy rólam beszélnek. Még hogy én díva! De ha Aro megfenyegette, akkor jobb lesz, ha a fogadós érdekében minél hamarabb távozok.

- Az Istenit, Marie! Akinek ennyi pénze van és jött-ment nőknek ennyiért bérel több napra szobát ilyenkor, azokkal nem jó újat húzni! Tanulja már meg! A pénz hatalom és annak az alaknak rengeteg van – felelte ingerülten, én meg vérig voltam sértve. Ezek azt hiszik, hogy egy utolsó szajha lennék? Azért nem ezt hittem magamról, hogy úgy nézek ki, már csak az öltözékem alapjáról sem.

- Jaj, Viktor! Az nő nem örömlány! Az olyanok, mindig kifestve és nagyruhákba járkálnak. Ez a nő biztos nem az! Férfiruhát hord és sminket még csak távolból sem látott. – Szó mi szó, ebben volt valami.

- Hát akkor mi? Egy gazdag férfi két nőre költ ennyit. Egy: a feleségének ékszereket, ruhákat és parfümöket vesz, kettő: az ágyasának fizet!

- Maga annyira elmaradott! Jöjjön, inkább vacsorázzon! – monda, majd hallottam, hogy mindketten elmennek. – Disznó! – hallottam még utoljára, ahogy a nő magában zsörtölődik, majd néma csend. Megnyugodva egyenesedtem fel és indultam fel-felé a szobámhoz. Miközben sétáltam felfelé, újból alaposan végig néztem a díszeket. Minden festmény és minden szobor egytől-egyig remek művek voltak. Nem csak oda szalasztott műtárgyak voltak egy rakáson, hanem gondosan összeválogatott darabok. Mindegyik valahogy kapcsolódott a szálló történelméhez. A festmények a fogadó épülését, megnyitását, átadását vagy ép az életét ábrázolták, míg a szobrok az itt megfordult híres emberek mellszobrai voltak időrendi sorrendben. Ráadásul minden szobor mellett volt egy kis, elegáns táblácska, ami leírta, hogy ki volt az illető, mikor járt itt, meddig maradt és hogy melyik szobában szállt meg. Határozottan szerettem a művészetet és a történelmet, így számomra egy élmény volt minden egyes folyóson végig menni és minden egyes darabot alaposan töviről-hegyére megszemlélni és megcsodálni.

Csalódott sóhajjal értem fel a legfelső emeletre, a harmadikra. Már az egész folyosó, az egész emelet ordította, hogy ez nem akármilyen szoba. Ahogy felért a lépcső az emelet egyetlen folyosója nyíl egyenesen vezetett az egyetlen szobához, ami itt volt, az enyémhez. Nem voltak itt sem szobrok, sem festmények, az egyetlen dísz a vörös szőnyeg volt, ami mutatta az utat a gyér gyertyafényben a hatalmas, kétszárnyú tölgy ajtóig. Csendesen sétáltam végig a szőnyegen, itt nem volt mit nézni, nem terelte el semmi sem a figyelmet az ajtóról. Lassan és először nehézkesen nyitottam ki az ajtót, mert hirtelen meglepett, hogy mekkora súlya van. Aztán végre, megkönnyebbülten csuktam is be magam után. Nem gondolkoztam sokat, rögtön a fürdő felé vettem az irányt, közben már el is kezdtem megszabadulni a ruháimtól.

Több órán át ültem a forró, illatos habfürdőben. Idegesnek és nyugtalannak kellett volna lennem, amiatt, ami történt, de nem voltam az. Valami szokatlan beletörődéssel dolgoztam fel magamban az eseményeket és még csak nem is dühtett. Mintha csak egy külső szemlélőként néztem volna ezt színdarabba illő, drámai jelenetet, ami nem tudta nemhogy meghatni a nézőket, de még csak érzelmet kiváltani sem belőlük. Annyira furcsa volt, akár hogy akartam rendbe tenni a dolgokat a fejemben, akár mennyire akartam mindent a helyére tenni, mindig ugyan oda lyukadtam ki. Emlékeimből újra és újra felidéztem a csókot, újra átéltem magamban és minden egyes kis részletét megjegyeztem. Újra és újra megdöbbentem rajta, hogy milyen forró és vad volt, miközben jól tudtam, hogy Aro ajkai a jégnél is hidegebbek. Kalandos és izgalmas volt felrúgni az ész érvek szabályait és bele csöppenni egy új világba. Mert miért ne társulhatna az új értékrendemhez ez a fajta új világ? De vajon hová is vezetne ez? Az igazság az, hogy egyértelmű volt hová vezet ez az út, egyértelmű volt már az is, hogy erre az útra tévedtem, a világ, az emberek, az események és Aro erre az útra sodortak. Mire kimásztam a kádból, már tudtam az utolsó kérdés: felkészültem-e, hogy végig járjam?

Fehér selyem köntösömben álltam az aranyozott tükör elé és bámultam mélyen a saját szemembe. Kék szemeimben ugyan azt olvastam ki, amit éreztem is, a nyugodt beletörődést és az elfogadást. Akkor evvel az eddigi életemnek vége, 29 év kemény munkájának ennyi lenne? Így ér véget? Az életem összeomlásával és egy vámpír csábításával… Mindaz, amiért eddig küzdöttem értelmetlenné vált már, minden ígéret, amit eddig tettem, immár semmit nem jelent számomra, minden, amit mondtak vagy mondtam most már elveszett. Már tudtam milyen út vár rám, de kész voltam-e rá… nem. Az eddigi életemnek még nincs teljesen vége. Az utolsó akkord csak most jön majd, aminek szépnek kell lennie, mert csak akkor tudok teljesen tovább lépni, teljesen elhagyni a múltat.

Hangos kopogásra ébredtem másnap reggel. Fáradtan nyitottam ki a szemeimet és keltem fel a kényelmes ágyból. Félálomban magamra erőltettem egy köntöst a hálóingem fölé, majd hunyorítva elbotorkáltam az ajtóig. Alig láttam valamit, mert a hatalmas ablakokon át a napfény elárasztotta a szobát. Végül sikerült elérnem az ajtóig, anélkül, hogy elestem volna bármibe is. Az ajtóban még egyszer megpróbáltam magam rendbe szedni egy kicsit, majd kinyitottam az ajtót.

A tegnapi tömzsi nő állt ott, kezében egy köteg friss ágyneművel, mellette pedig a takarító felszerelése volt egy kis kocsin, amiről fogalmam sem volt, hogy hogyan hozta fel a harmadikra.

- Jó reggelt, kisasszony! – üdvözölt széles mosollyal, miután megvetően végig nézet rajtam. - Elnézést, amiért felébresztettem, de kegyed lassan két napja nem evett semmit és a szobát is ki kellene takarítanom, mellesleg küldeménye is jött – magyarázta, miközben a kocsi tetején lévő nagy, aranyszínű dobozra mutatott

- Jó reggelt! – válaszoltam félkomásan, miközben próbáltam a fejemben összerakni a szavak jelentését. Végül, amikor már megértettem, hogy mit mondott, jobban kitártam az ajtót és odébb húzottam. – Persze, jöjjön csak be!

Először furcsán nézett rám, majd mindent egybe vetve bejött. Gyorsan elmasírozott a dohányzóasztalig, ahová lerakta az ágyneműket, majd beljebb húzta a kocsit is. Amikor teljesen beért, becsuktam mögötte az ajtót és elindultam vissza az ágy felé, hogy egy kicsit feküdjek még, de a hangja megállított.

- Szerintem, menjen le az étkezőbe és reggelizzen meg, addig én gyorsan rendbe teszek mindent – mondta, mialatt érdeklődve figyelt először engem, majd a pavilon mellett lévő kinyitott bőröndömet. Azután, mikor már észrevette magát, kapkodva megkereste a csomagomat. – Tessék, kisasszony! – adta át nekem, majd érdeklődve várta, hogy kinyissam.

- Látom, nagyon érdekli, hogy mi van benne – nevettem egyet a kíváncsiságán, mire zavartan és talán kissé sértetten kapta el a tekintetét.

- Elnézést, kisasszony!

- Semmi baj! Hogy hívják? – kérdeztem csak a rend kedvéért.

- Marie, kisasszony! – kezdte bizonytalanul. Ahogy most állt a tipikus, harsány, pletykás vénkisasszonynak nézett ki őszes hajával, kissé ráncos bőrével és alacsony, de nagy termetével.

- Mondja, Marie, kihozta a csomagot? – kérdeztem, miközben a kanapéhoz sétáltam vele. Ahogy vittem, magam is meglepődtem, hogy milyen súlya van, majd végül a vörös kanapéra raktam le és ültem mellé.

- Nem tudom, kisasszony, nekem is a szállodavezető adta oda, hogy adjam át önnek. Azt mondta, hogy ma hajnalban hozta egy küldönc – magyarázta hangosan.

- Értem. – Az aranyborítás elegánsan és fenségesen festett már csak önmagában is, de ahogy a vörös kanapén feküdt, még jobban kiemelte a színét. Számomra már a csomagolása is egyértelműen megmondta, hogy kiküldte. Lassan kezdtem el kibontani, miközben fél szememmel láttam, hogy Marie pont a dohányzóasztal takarításával kezdte, ahonnan tökéletesen rálátott a dobozra. Ahogy levettem a doboz tetejét, már láttam mi van benne és tétlenül sóhajtottam egyet. Már a doboz méretéről és súlyáról tudhattam volna, hogy egy ruha van benne, de most már láttam is. A gondosan összehajtott ruha vörös és arany színe átütött a fehér selymen, amibe még pluszban be volt csomagolva. A finom csomagoláson pedig ott feküdt egy kis levél, amit először csak bizonytalanul néztem.

- Mire vár, kisasszony? – hallottam Marie unszolását, aki már egy cseppet sem próbálta színlelni, hogy takarít, hanem izgatottan szemlélte a csomagomat. Furcsán festett, ez a nő lehet már 40 éves és jobban izgul, mint egy gyerek Karácsony előtt. Bizonyára nem sok érdekesség történt az életében és ez az egész, a titokzatos lány, a titkos, gazdag férfi és a méregdrága ajándék most feldobták a hangulatát és jövőre is erről fog pletykálni. – Olvassa el!

Kedvesen mosolyogtam rá, majd felvettem a levelet, amire a nevem volt írva elegáns, dőlt betűkkel. Megfordítottam a levelet, hogy kinyissam, amikor megpillantottam rajta a fekete tintás szimbólumot. Egy „V" betű volt, benne két madárral és két kiszáradt fával. V… már semmi kétségem sem volt, hogy kiküldte. Óvatosan nyitottam ki a borítékot, majd magamban olvasni kezdtem a levelet.

„_Kedves Johannám!_

Gy_ö_ny_ö_r_ű_ a vadr_ó_zsa, nem igaz? Ig_é_z_ő_en sz_é_p, elragad_ó_, rejt_é_lyes, ugyanakkor vesz_é_lyes is.

Oly apr_ó_ hozz_á_nk k_é_pest, m_é_gis oly k_ö_nnyed_é_n megsebez, ha meg_é_rinted.

H_á_t nem csod_á_latos ez az el_é_rhetetlen, b_ü_szke sz_é_ps_é_g? Pont olyan, mint te…

Milyen k_á_r, hogy a t_é_l elragadta b_á_j_á_nak igazi megtestes_ü_l_é_s_é_t. Azonban _é_n

m_é_gis b_í_zok benne, hogy elj_ö_n m_é_g a tavasz és _ú_jra megcsod_á_lhatom a t_ü_nd_ö_kl_é_s_é_t.

_U.I.: Remélem, tetszik ez az apró ajándék. Kérlek, tekintsd ezt egyrészt bocsánat kérésem jeléül _

_a tegnap törtétekért, másrészt, kárpótlásként az elszakadt ruhádért_

_Ü_dv_ö_zlettel:

Aro Volturi

Megbabonázva olvastam a gyöngybetűit és szinte elvesztem a sorok között. Tetszett az írása, a megfogalmazása és legfőképp a hasonlata. Lágy mosollyal értem a levél végére, miközben azon gondolkodtam, hogy bár ismerem Arot, de ezt az ajándékot nem tudtam másképp felfogni, csak a kedvesség jeleként. Hiába próbáltam megszokásból a hátsó szándékot keresni, nem találtam. Egyszerűen nem láttam értelmét, hogy lenne bármi ilyes fajta szándéka.

Féltett kincsként tettem le a levelet magam mellé, majd ismét a doboz felé fordultam és óvatosan szétnyitottam a fehér selymet. A benne elrejtett ruha szépen, összehajtva pihent a dobozban, amíg vigyázva egy kicsit ki nem emeltem. Ép csak annyit emeltem ki, hogy a felső részét lássam, de így is megéreztem a súlyát. Azonban mindent kárpótolt a lélegzetelállító szépsége. A ruha alapszíne arany volt, a lágyesésű, selyem anyag dominált az egész ruhán, mégis igazán széppé a karján és oldalán előbukkanó vérvörös selyem tette. Olyan volt mintha egy egyszerű arany ruhára egy vörös köpenyt vettek volna fel és varrták volna oda. De annál sokkal kecsesebb volt. A vörös bár kirívó volt, mégis beleolvadt és királyivá tette. A mellrészét strassz kövek és középen egy nagy rubint díszítette, azonban nem ez volt számomra a legkirívóbb. Ha jobban megfigyelte az ember, a derék résznél kivehető volt egy nagy díszített V betű, ami nem strassz kövekből volt, hanem gyémántokból. Nem volt feltűnő, nem ordított, de ott volt. Lágyan és visszafogottan, mégis méltóságteljesen.

- Atya ég! Ez a ruha csodálatos! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Marie, majd izgatottan átmasírozott mellém, hogy közelebbről megszemlélje a ruhát. – Ez egy vagyon lehetett! Megengedi, kisasszony, hogy megérintsem egy kicsit? – nézett rám, szinte vágyakozva.

- Persze, miért ne… - nyújtottam kicsit felé a ruha tetejét, mire ő lassan először végig simított rajta, majd szinte megölelte.

- Ez a legfinomabb selyem, amit valaha láttam! – mondta ámuldozva. – A húgom révén, aki szabónő, mindig értesülök a legújabb divatról. Bár nincs pénzem megvenni, de jó csodálni, érti? De ilyen ruhát még nem láttam… - folytatta hadarva, miután alaposabban végig szemlélte a ruhát.

- A küldőét ismerve, saját szabónál varratta – gondolkodtam el hangosan.

- Akkor az még drágább… és ezek a gyémántok itt és ez a rubint… ezt a francia királynő is megirigyelné! – nevetett fel izgatottan, de arcról a színtiszta féltékenység volt leolvasható. Egy darabig még néztük a ruhát, majd óvatosan visszatettem a dobozba, ráhajtottam a selymet és végül ráraktam a tetejét. Majd a levéllel és a dobozzal elindultam az ágy felé, közben meg mosolyogtam magamban Marie döbbent arcán. Engem a ruha nem kerített hatalmába annyira, mint őt. Számomra a levél sokkal többet jelentett. A ruha szép volt, kétségtelen, de akkor is egy vett ajándék, semmi személyes. A levél viszont… saját kezűleg írta le a saját gondolatait. Másfelől pedig az íráskép is sok mindent elárul az illetőről.

A súlyos dobozt leraktam az öltözőasztalra, a levelet pedig rá, azután pedig elindultam saját táskáimhoz valami ruhát keresni, mert mégsem sétálhatok ki hálóköntösbe.

- Amikor takarít, a bőröndömhöz ne nyúljon! – mondtam Marienak, miközben ruhát kerestem magamnak. Épp azon gondolkodtam, hogy több ruhát kellett volna hoznom, amikor hirtelen meghallottam a nő éles, sikító hangját.

- Már elnézést, kisasszony, de most kapta meg a világ legszebb ruháját és nem is veszi fel?!

- Egy ilyen ruha nem utcára való – feleltem vissza.

- De legalább próbálja fel! Nézze meg, hogy hogyan áll! A küldője is biztos örülne – mondta sejtelmes mosollyal.

- A küldője nagyon jól tudja, hogy nem szokásom ilyen ruhákat viselni.

- Kérem, csak próbálja fel! – nézett rám kérlelve. Ő jobban izgult, mint én és sokkal kíváncsibb is volt. Olyan volt, mint amikor egy anya a lányával megy ruhát venni és tudja magáról, hogy ő nem tud ilyeneket felvenni, ezért a lányán éli ki. Bár végül is, magam is kíváncsi voltam, hogy hogyan állhat. – Segítek felvenni! – ugrott a nő, mikor látta az arcomon, hogy beleegyezek.

Lemondóan sóhajtottam egyet, majd vettem le a ruháimat és vettem fel a nagyruhához tartozó vérvörös alsó ruhát. Általában az alsóruhák fehérek vagy halványszínűek szoktak lenni, de ez már önmagában is rikító volt. Az alsóruha után következett a legrosszabb a fűző. Majd 3 éve volt már annak, hogy utoljára fűzőt viseltem, de akkor megesküdtem magamnak, hogy soha többet. Fájdalmas volt, alig lehetett benne levegőt kapni ráadásul én alkatom szerint sokkal vékonyabb voltam a többi nőnél és a legkisebb fűző is alig tudott párcentit keskenyíteni a derekamon. Egyszóval szerintem felesleges dolog volt. Azonban Marie ragaszkodott hozzá, mondván a ruhához tartozik, ezért kelletlenül viseltem el, ahogy egyre jobban és jobban húzza meg a fűzőt. Amikor kész volt, már a légzés is fájdalmas dolog volt. Hirtelen futott át a fejemen, hogy a női vámpíroknak a fűző minden negatív tulajdonsága elszáll. Ők nem éreznek fájdalmat, így akár meddig lehet fűzni. Nekik nem kell levegő, ezért még csak a légzés sem fáj. Gondolatomból Marie térített vissza, amikor visszaért a szekrénytől egy abronccsal.

- Nem olyan fényűző, de ez is megteszi most! – mondta majd segített felvenni és leigazítani a derekamig. Alig vettem fel, ő már ki is bányászta a dobozból a következő alsó ruhát, ami kissé vékonyabb aranyszínű vászonanyag volt. Ahogy felvettem, Marie már el is kezdte a karomnál és mellkasomnál megigazítani, hogy ne látszódjon ki. Amikor végzett, izgatottan kapta kezébe a tényleges ruhát. Kisebb huzavona után, végül is sikerült rendesen felvenni és eligazítani, de Marie még mindig nem engedett a tükör elé.

- Ez még a doboz alján volt – nyújtott felém még egy dobozt. Ez egy kicsi, lapos, arany bársonyfedésű doboz volt. Ahogy kinyitottam, a szavam is elakadt.

- Akár ki is ez a férfi, menjen hozzá feleségül! – jelentette ki Marie, ahogy meglátta kezemben a színarany nyakéket. Ugyanaz a minta díszelgett rajta, mint a borítékon. Nem voltak rajta sem ékkövek, sem kristályok, csak színtiszta arany. – Jöjjön, fogja fel a haját! – mondta, de végül ő mozdult előbb és egy laza kontyba fogta a hosszúhajamat és segített felvenni a láncot. Azután elém állt és egy elégedett, irigykedő sóhajjal végig nézett rajtam, majd elém tolta a nagytükröt.

A ruha, bár nehéz volt, olyan volt, mintha rám öntötték volna. Sehol sem volt túl kicsi vagy túl nagy, de nem is lepődtem meg igazán. Ez volt a legkisebb elvárás attól, aki képes a fejemben olvasni. A ruhán azonban mégis meglepődtem. A dobozban nem látszódott, de sokkal több vörös volt benne. Az egész háta vörös volt, csak elől volt arany. Tényleg olyan, volt, mintha valamilyen palást lenne rajta. A nyakék is jól illett a ruhához, ugyan abban az árnyalatban csillogott, mint a ruha. Még a barna hajamhoz is jól ment, ami az a vörös áradatba kissé vörösösebbnek tűnt.

- Kár, hogy a ruha nem megy a szeméhez… - jegyezte meg halkan Marie és nekem rögtön leesett, hogy ez egy szembesítés a jövővel. A vörös szemhez ez a ruha tökéletesen illik…

Lassan csuktam be a szemem és próbáltam elképzelni magamat vörös szemekkel. Amikor kinyitottam a szememet és a tükörbe néztem, esküdi mertem volna, hogy egy pillanatra tényleg vörös volt a szemem. Megdermedten bámultam a tükörképemet, majd hirtelen fordultam el tőle.

- Segítsen levenni! – szóltam neki kapkodva, mire ő csak értetlenül nézett. – Segítsen levenni! – mondtam újra kicsit higgadtabban. Nem is igazán tudtam, hogy mi ütött belém. Pedig már kezdtem megbékélni a sorsommal, és most meg megijedtem, attól, ami rám várhat.

- Rendben, rendben! – válaszolt hirtelen Marie, mikor felfogta, hogy mit is mondtam. Minél hamarabb szabadulni akartam a ruhától, ezért kapkodtam és siettem, aminek az lett a vége, hogy csak tovább tartott levenni. Nem voltunk Marieval összhangban, össze-vissza kapkodtunk mindketten. Végül sikerült megszabadulnom tőle és felvennem a saját ruháim közül egyet. Megpróbáltam visszanyerni a higgadtságomat, így mély sóhajjal álltam meg a tükör előtt. Furcsa volt, az előbb még egy tündöklő nagyruha volt rajtam, most meg egy feszes, fekete lovász nadrág, sötét kék ing és fekete mellény, ami becsatolva feszült hozzám.

- Itt a lánc doboza – jött oda Marie, amikor végzett a ruha elcsomagolásával. Akkor tudatosult csak bennem, hogy a lánc még mindig rajtam volt. Elképedve bámultam magamat és láncot a tükörben, majd végül levettem és beleraktam a dobozba, majd a táskámba rejtettem. Utoljára még ránéztem Mariera, aki még mindig értetlenül nézett, majd felkaptam a sálamat és a kabátomat és elhagytam a szobát. Meg sem álltam lefelé menet, mert, ahogy kiléptem megéreztem az étkezőből feláramló illatokat és most tudatosult bennem mennyire éhes vagyok.

Szinte rohanva mentem végig a folyóson, majd vágtattam le a lépcsőn és csak az utolsó lépcsőfordulóban álltam meg, hogy csillapítsam a légzésemet. Miután szalonképesnek éreztem magam kiléptem az előtérbe, ahol az eddigiekkel ellentétben most forgott az élet. Öltönyös férfiak és nagyruhás asszonyok majd egy tucatja árasztotta el a helyiséget. Tagadatlanul pezsgett az élet, míg a nők egy nagyobb csoportba verődve nevetgéltek, kacarásztak és közben a kézimunkájukat csinálták, addig a férfiak több kisebb körben vitatták meg az aktuális politikai híreket. A szállodavezető is ott sürgött-forgott a tömegbe méregzöld öltönyében és jó házigazda révén mindegyik társalgást a helyén tartott. Ahol megakadt a beszélgetés ott egy-két kérdéssel újra beindította, másutt pedig, ahol túl nagy vita kerekedett lecsillapította a kedélyeket. Bár messze voltunk a világvárosoktól, mégis olyan volt mintha arisztokraták közt lettem volna. Lassan, majdhogynem tétován sétáltam keresztül a tekintetek kereszttűzében. A vörös-arany nagyruhában is kevésbé éreztem volna magam feltűnőnek. Ahogy elsétáltam a nők mellett hallottam, ahogy gúnyosan összesúgnak, ahogy megbámulnak. A férfiak köréből is hallottam susmorgást, de mindközül legélesebben a szállodavezető hangját hallottam.

- Ő az akiről meséltem, Signore Deronsher – súgta a mellette álló, szigorú tekintetű, magas férfinak. A körülötte állók mind érdeklődve néztek először rá, majd rám, de mindegyikük közül még mindig Deronsher tekintete ijesztett meg. Szigorú, kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel és összeszűkült szemekkel meredt rám, miközben tetőtől talpig végig mért. Kísértetiesen emlékeztetett az apámra, ő is ilyen volt. Mindig szigorúan, érzelemmentesen figyelt é soha nem volt neki semmi sem elég jó.

- Jó reggelt, Miss Sweary! Örülök, hogy végre körünkben láthatom, hisz már két napja a vendégünk – jött mellém mosolyogva Viktor, a szállodavezető.

- Valóban, kezdtem megéhezni – mondtam vontatottan. – Ha megbocsát! – vágtam rá, mielőtt megszólalhatott volna.

- Hát hogyne hölgyem! – vigyorgott zavartan, majd utat mutatott és elhátrált. Egy darabig még figyeltem, ahogy a körülöttem lévő emberek kezdenek megszokni engem és visszatérni eredeti beszédtémájukhoz. Végül én is elindultam az étkező felé, azonban még mielőtt elértem volna a kijáratot megszólítottak.

- Elnézést, ön Miss Sweary? - kérdezte tőlem egy velem egy korabéli lány. Barackszínű, fodros nagyruhát viselt, hozzáillő nagykalappal, aminek pereme kecsesen az arcába lógott. Szőke haja pedig lágy, felcsatolt fürtökben feküdt a vállain. Első ránézésre is már sunyinak és apuci kis kedvencének tűnt, ezért nem is szóltam csak bólintottam. – Hallottam, hogy most ön bérli a lugasra néző szobát. – folytatta bájcsevegős, nyálas hangon.

- Valóban, én foglalom el. Tán van ezzel valami gondja? – néztem rá kérdően, enyhe gúnnyal a hangomban.

- Tudja azt a szobát én és a vőlegényem, a toszkán herceg már hetekkel ezelőtt lefoglaltuk. Azonban sajnálatos módon, a szállodavezető úgy döntött annak adja a szobát, aki többet fizet. – kezdte a monológját és miközben beszélt hangján egyre jobban érezhetőbbé vált a harag.

- Ez esetben, azt kell tanácsolnom, hogy ne számítson nagy hozományra – feleltem szarkasztikusan, mire csodálkozva bámult vissza rám. – Ha van más mondani valója, szíves örömest meghallgatom, de ha nem akkor én mennék és elfogyasztanám a reggelimet.

Ahogy sejtettem, annyira megdöbbent, hogy nem szólt semmit, csak elképedve bámult és miután elmentem szaladt, hogy elmondja a többi nőnek. Műveltnek és jól neveltnek tartottam magamat, de annyira tudtak taszítani az ilyenek. Már szinte viszolyogtam tőlük, felszínesek, kicsinyesek és arrogánsak voltak, ráadásul végtelenül kapzsiak és anyagiasak. Bár jobban meggondolva, a legtöbb emberben megvoltak ezek a tulajdonságok. Hirtelen ismét ostoba és gyáva gondolatnak tűnt, hogy ezek az emberek közé akartam visszajönni. Nem is ez, mert soha nem akartam visszatérni, hanem inkább az, hogy nem mertem nekik hátat fordítani. Persze nem vagyok annyira vakmerő, hogy egy ismeretlen úton, ami nem tudtam, hogy hová és hogyan visz és amiről nem tudtam, hogy vissza lehet-e térni.

Az étkező már szinte teljesen üres volt, hisz lassan kilenc óra volt és ez már bőven túl van a reggeli időszakon. Azonban én mit sem törődve, viszonylagos békében fogyasztottam el a reggelimet, ami omlettból, pirítósból és egy csésze teából állt. Kimondottan élveztem a reggelit, mire befejeztem már teljesen egyedül voltam, így senki sem zavart. Nyugodtan tudtam azon gondolkodni, hogy mit csináljak aznap, azután, végül is amellett döntöttem, hogy sétálok a városban és figyelem az embereket, afféle utolsó pillantásként. Meglesem a hétköznapjaikat, hogy milyen lehet egy olyan élet, ami nem a folyamatos veszélyről szól.

Reggeli után azonnal a kijárat felé vettem az irányt, amihez sajnos át kellett mennem a társalgón. Jóval kevesebben bámultak meg, mint a múltkor, de így is rendesen a figyelem középpontjába kerültem furcsa viselkedésemmel és öltözékemmel. Amikor elhaladtam a nők mellett, láttam a múltkori nőt, aki megszólt. Dühös, metsző pillantásokkal kísért végig, ahogy áthaladtam a termen, közben pedig a legyezője mögött sustorgott. Szerencsére viszont ezúttal senki sem állított meg és gyorsan elértem a kijáratott.


End file.
